Tales of Tenjin'ya
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Just a little collection of one shots featuring any and all characters from the anime Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi/ Bed and Breakfast for Spirits. Enjoy!
1. An Earth Spider's Pride

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've only recently started watching the anime and I became smitten with it! Since there aren't many stories of it here, I thought to add a few of my own, this is mostly a collection of one or two shots :) Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi/Bed and Breakfast for Spirits!**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Prompt: A little extended version of Episode 5 and what happened between Aoi and Akatsuki when she confronted him about Suzuran.**

* * *

 **An Earth-Spider's Pride**

"Why does he still have so much power over her?!" Akatsuki suddenly turned, furious crimson eyes fixated upon her, "He abandoned _both_ of us!"

That was _it._

Aoi didn't think and instead tackled the headstrong earth-spider, knocking him to the ground, his stunned crimson eyes looking up at her, „So you're going to abandon her too? It's not gonna be an easy journey for her and her brother should see her off! You would regret not supporting her!" Aoi wouldn't back down no matter what he did, she would be damned if she allowed Suzuran to go without having Akatsuki see her off, she didn't care if she would need to use force for that to happen.

Akatsuki was in a trance, staring up at the stubborn human girl that had tackled him down, and for the first time since his spiritual power came back, he noticed her clothes were soiled from when she force-fed him that stupid concotion.

He frowned, "Your clothes are soiled,"

She seemed to snap out of the angry haze she's been in, her glare morphing into surprise when she looked down at her clothes and found the green specks from the smoothie all over her, "It doesn't matter, clothes can be replaced, but a sister cannot," her serious eyes met his then.

He flinched at her words and looked away, "Why are you so intent on me getting to see her off, huh?! It's none of your business human!" his glare was back in place but when he looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him anymore.

Instead, she was looking down at her lap, "Things happen that you don't have control over, sometimes they can change a person's life or take it away." She raised her head and Akatsuki was stunned to see the emotion in her eyes, „Just because you were in a fight with your sister doesn't mean you'll stay mad at each-other forever! And then when you do finally decide to go see her, it may be too late!" his breath caught in his throat and he realized the full implication of her words.

The earth-spider demon grunted before gently pushing her back so she wasn't looming over him anymore, both now sitting in front of each-other.

Long minutes passed until Akatsuki broke the silence, "You're Shiro's granddaughter alright..." he sighed heavily, "The same temper too,"

She pouted, hands on her hips until an idea came to her mind, "What do you say...we cook together, hm?"

Akatsuki shot her a surprise look, borderline skeptical, "...You can't be serious,"

Aoi grinned.

* * *

It was while her brother was fighting off the pesky Tannosuke that Suzuran understood.

When her brother protected Aoi and herself from their attacks, she knew he wasn't angry anymore, she loved her brother very much and she doubted he would've stayed mad too long either.

Still, just as Aoi said, the closure she needed with her brother before she left for the apparent realm flooded her with relief.

With a final wave of goodbye, she was sure Akatsuki caught from the corner of his eye, she left.

 **That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Was it good? Bad? Too OOC? ^_^**


	2. A Moment of Weakness

**Rated: T**

 **Prompt: For once, Aoi will give in to Odanna's stupid offers. Just this once.**

* * *

 **A Moment of Weakness**

This was the third time she was accompanying him toward the hot springs, this time she was carrying a small basket with her, a different goal than just sitting in the house and eating in mind.

She didn't know what compelled her to do this, maybe it had something to do with the fact that, since Ginji got ill and Akatsuki had come to help her manage Moonflower, all the duties had all but come to rest on her shoulders and with Moonflower's growing popularity, that had been more of a burden than she first assumed.

Gathering supplies to even begin cooking was a chore of itself, Aoi never realized how the ayakashi here were much faster at plucking the good ingredients than humans were in the apparent realm. She had to get up at ungodly hours and travel for a while until she got to the marketplace and gather all the necessary ingredients, thankfully Akatsuki had always accompanied her, partly due to his own will, partly due to the Master Inkeepers own orders.

Something about 'watching over Aoi and making sure she wouldn't get in trouble'. Needless to say, the earth-spider had had a good laugh after the ogre revealed the reason why he wanted him to accompany her out. Still, despite Akatsuki sometimes being a handful, he was quite helpful with carrying the supplies and even picking ingredients for their eatery.

Under normal circumstances, Aoi would think at least _thrice_ about doing such a forward thing, with _Odanna_ of all people!

And yet here they were…

Odanna gestured toward the house with a sharp, dark nail, "I'll wait here while you change inside," and suddenly, there was that evil little twinkle in his crimson eyes she had had the privilege – or the "luck" – of seeing all too many times lately, "Or perhaps you require assistance-"

She cut him off before he could even hope to finish that sentence, "No, thank you," and promptly turned and marched resolutely inside the house, ignoring the laughter of the ogre from behind her.

The moment she slid closed the wooden door, thoughts and fears she hadn't thought of until now suddenly came crashing into Aoi like a tidal wave.

 _"_ _Oh no, what did I do?! What was I thinking? I actually agreed to one of Odanna's ridiculous requests! I can't back out now I'm already here!"_ Aoi nervously glanced down at her bathing supplies in her basket and sighed long and hard, before quickly disrobing, " _It'll be alright, I have the tengu's fan if that ogre tries anything,"_ taking another deep breath, Aoi started wrapping her chest with bandages, just in case.

The master innkeeper never _specifically_ made any forward gestures toward her, aside from the not-so-subtle-sleeping-invitations and marriage proposals, so she allowed at least that thought to comfort her that he had at least a hint of a gentleman inside of him.

Or was it gentledemon?

Aoi giggled at her own ridiculous thoughts, finally putting on one of the fluffy thin yukata's Suzuran had left her before she left for the apparent realm, " _I wonder how she's doing over there…"_ shaking her head, Aoi tied her hair into a bun and held it in place with the rose pin before finally exiting the house, sponge, soap and fan in her hands.

When Odanna spotted her, he seemed stunned, "Oh? Finished already? That was quick," his gaze roved over her figure briefly and Aoi pretended not to notice, "You brought the fan with you? What for?" he sounded confused, why would she bring a weapon over to a dip in the hot springs?

Aoi smiled innocently, "I thought maybe with the gusts of wind it caused I could regulate the temperature of the water here," or _'So I can protect myself if you try anything funny'_ was what she really wanted to say but she bit her tongue.

Odanna shot her a highly amused look and chuckled, "There would be no need for that Aoi, our hot spring is right behind the house," he stepped toward her and placed a hand to her back, gently guiding her around the house.

Aoi shot him a confused look but as soon as they reached the end, her eyes widened in shock.

There, right at the center of the beautiful garden, was a hot spring, similar to the red ones at the front, but this one didn't seem to produce as much steam and it was a deep pink color instead of the crimson hue of the others.

Odanna smiled at her awed reaction, "I've requested Ginji and Akatsuki to organize for a hot spring suitable for humans to soak in as well, the temperature should be bearable enough not to harm you," at her slight hesitation he added reassuringly, "I've personally seen to it,"

That seemed to put her enough at ease to make her move forward, once she reached the edge of the medium-sized hot spring surrounded by rocks, she tentatively dipped her toe into it to test the temperature.

Odanna just watched from the sidelines in amusement.

Aoi instinctively recoiled from the hot water, but after realizing she hadn't actually been burned, she tried it again, this time holding her toe longer inside of it.

A look of glee crossed her face and Aoi laughed, "It's perfect! Not too hot at all!" she rejoiced at the fact she would be able to enjoy the hot springs too, without fearing of getting burned at sixty or more degrees.

An amused chuckle broke through her rejoice, "I'm glad you enjoy it Aoi, excuse me for a moment to change,"

Change? Aoi's eyes flew open.

That's right…Odanna would be joining her in the hot spring too.

How could she forget _that_ little detail? It had originally been his idea to go to the hot springs and she had just tagged along like the last few times, this time however they wouldn't enjoy a surprisingly nice meal together but instead were going to bathe.

Alone.

In a hot spring.

 _Alone._

Aoi tried to ignore the sudden onslaught of heat she felt pooling in her cheeks, instead she quickly dropped and folded her robe, placing it neatly on the ground, her fan at immediate arms-length away from her, within reach should the need for it arise.

Bracing herself, Aoi slowly dipped one, then the other leg into the medium-sized pool, until she slowly squatted down and allowed her whole body to be submerged in it.

She sighed blissfully, leaning her head back on the warm, smooth stones behind her and exhaling loudly, feeling like her soul left her body and descended into the heavens-

"Enjoying the water Aoi?" her eyes flew open and her body grew tense at the all too familiar voice.

 _Was he done already?_

Aoi straightened immediately, fighting the instinct to cover her chest. It was bandaged anyway, there was absolutely nothing for him to see, she thankfully brought along a bikini bottom for her to wear and she was fully submerged in the water.

She never thought it would be a problem of _her_ seeing _him._

Her mind drew a blank when she spotted him, his trademark robe folded neatly in his hands, as he bent to place it on the ground from where he stood.

His body was pale just like his face was, but his physique was toned, he was bulkier than she had expected, but still lean, something his robes his very well. She truly hadn't thought much if he often engaged in combat or even trained for that matter, but the obvious hard ridges and muscles bunching and moving and contracting were laughing at her face right now.

She barely even registered that he was talking to her, "Aoi? Aoi?" he rose an eyebrow, "Is the water too hot?" he could have sworn Ginji and him made sure to double check the temperature comfortable to humans, had they made a mistake? Did she suffer a heatstroke?

Judging by the redness of her face, he feared the worst, "Aoi?" before he could make a step towards her in concern, she suddenly jumped, disturbing the water around her.

"S-sorry, I uh, I-" she cleared her throat, looking away from him, "I just didn't expect the water to be so good," she paused, as if thinking of what to say next, "I mean, the temperature is nice,"

If Odanna didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was blushing, but judging from the pinkish color her bare shoulders were starting to turn into, it must have been the heat from the water, "Is it? Ginji, Akatsuki and I have made sure it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for humans to soak in for longer periods of time," slowly, Odanna stepped inside, gauging the water's milder temperature than the ones he usually soaked in and leaning against the rocks behind him, sighing blissfully.

"Mhmm…despite the milder temperature as opposed to ayakashi hot springs, this one still feels quite nice," he closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the warm water soothing and relaxing his body, until he felt eyes on him, "Aoi?" when he opened his eyes, he caught her turning her head away, a scarlet hue on her cheeks.

And then, he understood.

How could he be so stupid.

A small smirk grew on his lips and he pretended to be absorbed in soaking in the water.

As expected after a while, he felt her eyes on him again.

Trying to suppress his smirk, Odanna slowly yawned as if tired, stretching his arms and easing the tension off his muscles.

He chuckled at the small squeak that left the woman's lips, "Are you alright Aoi?" when he turned to look at her, she was staring at the water intently, her face partially submerged in it.

The redness on her face had grown worse and Odanna half wondered if it was normal or healthy for a human to turn into such a color.

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I be?" came her feisty reply and he had to suppress the laughter that wanted to escape him.

"You just seemed to be a little flushed," he smirked, "Could it be the water is too hot for you?"

Almost immediately her embarrassment was forgotten and the feisty, headstrong woman that he came to be familiar with immediately shot back, "No, in fact, the water is just fine!" she crossed her arms and suddenly, it was him that had difficulty tearing his gaze away.

…Why had she felt the need to wrap bandages around her chest? She _was_ his fiancée after all. Still, he felt he would get a firsthand experience at how powerful the fan of the tengus was if he dared ask that question out loud.

He settled for the next best thing, "How is Moonflower faring?" He knew exactly how well it went, since he always grilled Ginji and on occasion Akatsuki for answers.

Aoi deemed it a safe conversation topic and the tension in her body almost left her completely as she got lost in telling him of her budding business, "It's actually booming! I came up with a new recipe last week and Ginji suggested we should put it on the menu to see how our guests would react to it. It went really well, even Akatsuki praised it and-"

He couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic she got, her eyes alight with happiness, her whole body seeming to glow.

Odanna realized a little too late that he had been so entranced by her voice that he had unconsciously scooted closer to her, now an arms-length away from her. He swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat and for a moment, just this moment, he had allowed himself to look, at least a little.

He tried telling himself that she was his bride-to-be and it would be alright to look, but a persistent nagging voice at the back of his mind pestered him to act like a gentleman.

He allowed his gaze to stray for all of three seconds before Aoi's voice caught his attention again, "What are you looking at?"

Body freezing at being caught red-handed, Odanna cleared his throat, "I was just comparing the different shades of colors to this hot spring and the normal ones for ayakashi," he hoped his lie came out smoother than it did to his own ears.

Aoi crossed her arms and Odanna's eyes were, very briefly, drawn to the action, "Oh really? And to what conclusion did you come?"

He swallowed again, "…This one seems to be paler in color…smoother,"

Aoi rose an eyebrow, not catching his hidden meaning, " _How can a hot spring look smooth?"_ shaking her head, Aoi caught herself staring at the hard planes of his chest.

"What about you Aoi?" she quickly averted her gaze, praying she wasn't caught staring.

"Well, I think it looks better than I expected at first," she looked away, failing to see the stunned expression on his face as a small smirk grew on her lips.

Had she actually-? Was she talking about-?

Odanna suddenly felt flushed, perhaps this hot spring was hotter than he first anticipated-

"You seem a little flushed Odanna, is the water too hot for you?" a teasing voice made his gaze snap to hers and he noticed the little smirk on her lips.

" _That cunning minx…"_ he cleared his throat and smiled, feeling defeated, "Perhaps it is more the atmosphere that seems a little stifling rather than the temperature of the water…" he paused for a moment before adding, "Don't you think, my bride?"

He expected her normal rebuttal at the title, but she had none, a small smile accompanied her words, "Perhaps, you're right master innkeeper,"

He swore he was still red in the face by the time they decided to get out and it wasn't just because of the spring water.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews or suggestions for improvement are always appreciated! :3**


	3. Ogre Fire

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this short collection fellow fans! :3 I've received some very heartwarming PMs from a few reading this and I'm very happy about that, thank you! :3

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **ShadoweGoddess:** Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. :3

 **Prompt: Ginji and Aoi decide to visit the marketplace again, but what happens when one of the not-so-friendly demons notices Aoi's human nature?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ogre Fire**

Ginji smiled, observing the shiitake mushrooms displayed at the vegetable vendor's stall, always keeping a close eye on his master's fiancée, who was just two stalls down, observing a fresh assortment of fruits from the kind otter demon.

Ginji relaxed slightly but was still on guard, remembering his master's words, " _Ginji, once you reach the marketplace, make sure to not leave Aoi out of your sight, there are dangers lurking there not even I am aware of,"_ the fox demon frowned worriedly.

Did the master innkeeper know something he didn't? Was someone targeting Aoi? True, that last attempt at infiltrating the inn had been a close call and no doubt intended for Aoi, but then again, weeks had passed without incident and Ginji had been foolish enough to believe the threat had been dealt with.

He heard a scream and immediately, he turned, fur standing on end, "Ao-!" he relaxed, stopping in his tracks.

It had been a kitsune cub who had fallen down on her knees, not Aoi, who looked at the child in concern and made a move to help but the kit's mother was already there, shushing her child and comforting her tenderly.

Ginji observed the child quietly, shooting her a reassuring smile when she looked up at him.

For a moment, Ginji swore the kit's eyes changed colors, from a deep hazel to striking yellow, but it vanished just as fast as they came.

Ginji stopped, looked at the child's back as it disappeared with its mother within the crowd. Had his eyes played tricks on him? Or had the cub been wanting to show off her illusion skills to someone of the same species but older?

Ginji shook his head, sighing, perhaps he was reading too much into it, kitsune cubs were known to be quite mischievous little tricksters, fox demons in general were the masters of illusion, after all.

The fox demon turned around to address Aoi, "Guess that ended on a good note, huh Aoi?"

Blue eyes flew open in alarm when he didn't hear a response, "Aoi?" dread filled his body when he didn't spot the woman at the vegetable vendor anymore.

 _Aoi!_ Just where could she have gone to?

Ginji rushed toward the otter demon, "Excuse me, do you know where that lady with the ogre mask went?"

The lady pointed to the back of the marketplace, "A mysterious handsome stranger with another ogre mask lead her over there," she gently slapped her cheek, "My, my, and what a handsome one he was,"

Alarm bells rang loudly within Ginji's head, "Could you please describe him for me, what he looked like?"

She hummed thoughtfully, "Let's see…he was quite tall, with black hair and fine robes, he wore an ogre mask as well, I thought they looked quite cute,"

Ginji froze, ' _Wait…ogre mask? Tall with black hair? But…that…"_ with a quick shout of thanks, Ginji slipped his way through the crowd, eyes searching for the familiar light green robes of his friend.

He grit his teeth, _'It can't be…the master's not due to return until tomorrow, unless he came back early…but he would've told me,'_ the fox demon concentrated on searching for Aoi's spiritual energy, trying to locate her among the hundreds of demon souls.

 _There!_

It was faint, masked by the more powerful soul next to hers, but it was there. Ginji used his full speed to get there, rounding into an abandoned alley out of sight of the common folk.

It was farther up ahead where he saw them, Aoi appeared to be struggling against a demon that looked strikingly similar to his master.

"Aoi!" the closer Ginji came, the more he realized, it _was_ the master.

But what was he doing?

"Ginji!" Aoi's eyes were wide in surprise and fear, struggling against the surprisingly tight grip of the supposed master inkeeper of Tenjin'ya, "Please Odanna let me go! You're hurting me master!"

Ginji stopped in front of them finally and noticed a final detail that cleared the situation for him.

It was Aoi's necklace. The one with the master's ogre fire stored in it. The fire was coming out, with the intent to harm and the demon hissed when the green flame made contact with its skin.

Ginji's eyes narrowed and his tails bristled angrily, " _This wasn't the master,"_ with a single swipe of his elongated claws, the demon leaped away from Aoi and Ginji hurriedly grabbed her hand and gently pushed her behind him.

"You're not the master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya, who are you?" Ginji was ready for anything, his gaze trained on the demon in front of him.

The demon, still disguised as the master, smirked, an unnatural twisting of the lips which didn't fit his superior at all. The voice that spoke was the master's and yet it wasn't, "Hm…a kyuubi-kitsune, no wonder my disguise didn't work, nothing gets passed us kitsune demons does it?"

A puff of white smoke and the silhouette of a different demon appeared, until the clouds cleared and revealed the culprit behind the disguise, Aoi tensed behind him.

It was a demon Ginji didn't recognize, at least not by face, his voice was low when he spoke, "You're a fox too," just as he suspected, but this fox had seven tails instead of nine and had darker fur.

Its eyes were a menacing gold, sharp gaze trained on the young woman behind Ginji, "Such a shame, I was sure I fooled you with my disguise earlier," Ginji froze, remembering the incident well.

That child at the marketplace, the fox child, that must have been this fox as well. He had distracted Ginji in order to kidnap Aoi, "So that was you disguised as a child then." He observed the seven tails angrily wagging behind his back, "What business do you have with Aoi?! And why did you take on the appearance of the master?"

The fox demon smirked, "The great ogre god, lowering himself so far as to marry a human," the fox scoffed, its playful expression giving way to anger and severe distaste, "Everybody knows the great Ogre God, to think such a powerful and well-respected demon would consider getting a _human_ as a mate. And to think even one of our very own brethren would come to her aide…" His eyes narrowed dangerously, the beginning of a dark bluish fire filling his palm, " _Despicable,"_

Ginji readied himself, claws in front of him, already preparing to activate his own fox fire until a sudden shadow towered over the fox demon.

Ginji smiled in relief when he saw who it was, "Master!" he straightened and relaxed.

"Ginji, what's happening?" Odanna's gaze immediately found Aoi's, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "Aoi?" his eyes trailed down at the kitsune demon before him, "Who are you?"

The demon appeared nervous by the arrival of the ogre god, his fox fire was immediately gone, "M-Master Inkeeper!" the demon's ears flattened to his head in submission.

"Aoi, are you alright?" Odanna ignored the demon and focused on his fiancée, who ran toward him, almost immediately his gaze zeroed in on the dark bruise on her wrist and his gaze, usually so kind, turned cold, "You're hurt…"

The ogre fire stored in Aoi's necklace glowed brightly but the fire didn't escape its confines, "I-I'm fine Odanna…" Aoi rubbed her wrist and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "It was just…a misunderstanding, please," she smiled weakly. Ginji frowned and wanted to protest but he spotted the look on Aoi's face and the subtle shake of her head.

Odanna's gaze was drawn back to the now cowering kitsune, "A misunderstanding?" he frowned.

The fox demon shivered in fear, apparently sensing the master inkeeper's growing ire, "This is Aoi, my wife, I do not take kindly to it when she's hurt," something hardened in his eyes that caused the kitsune's trembling to increase, "…much less threatened,"

"P-please, m-master innkeeper, you have to understand-!" the demon was about to say something until Aoi beat him to it.

"W-what he means to say is…he mistook me for someone else, he thought I was a human who wanted to harm ayakashi," Aoi smiled, squeezing Odanna's shoulder reassuringly.

The ogre demon looked thoughtful, gaze never leaving the fox demon until he sighed deeply and turned to look at Aoi, expression softening, "Let's head back home Aoi, you must be tired from your trip," he settled an arm around her back, gently guiding her out of the alleyway, not before turning his head to share a look with Ginji.

It seemed like his subordinate understood.

He wasn't the young master for nothing, after all.

As soon as the two were out of sight, the fox demon nearly jumped in surprise when a surge of light blue fire hit the ground at his feet, "I believe it's only customary to settle things as us _brethren_ do," there was a look in Ginji's face that seemed out of place for a usually friendly smile and Ginji's shadow doubled in size that previously covered the fox demon, Ginji's nine tails menacingly swishing as his shadows moved, " _kitsune,"_ the word sounded almost demonic and the demon fox screeched when Ginji's shape-shifted form lunged at him.

* * *

Aoi paused in her walking and looked behind herself, "What was that? Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was screeching," worried eyes glanced behind her, "And where is Ginji anyway?"

Odanna gently guided Aoi forward, through the busy marketplace and smiled innocently, "I believe Ginji will join us shortly, he said he had a short errand to run,"

Aoi frowned, not believing a single word the master was telling her.

She knew foxes were tricksters, but Odanna seemed to be even more of a trickster than them.

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any requests, feel free to post them in a review! :)**


	4. A Husband's Duties

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of a writer's block but now I'm ready to write more! Thanks to everyone reading this! :3

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **sabishiuma02:** Thanks for the prompt! I promise I will write it for the next chapter! :) Oh and thank you a lot for the nice compliment!

 **Prompt: A husband's duties encompass many things, Aoi learns that not all of those things necessarily annoy her...**

 **Rated: T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Husband's Duties**

Odanna watched her as she cleaned her kitchen, setting aside clean dishes and readying the food she prepared for Ginji and the rest of the staff of Tenjin'ya. Slowly, he walked up behind her, slightly bending down to look over her shoulder and inhale the delicious aroma of the food she cooked.

"Mhm...just as I thought, my lovely wife's cooking smells delicious as always," he watched her reaction, a mix of embarrassment and the need to correct and reprimand him.

But nothing came. Instead, she focused back on her food, pointedly ignoring his words, "I see you're still as gluttonous as ever,"

He smirked at her jab, coming to stand beside her, eagerly watching the food her nimble hands placed on different dishes, "And how can I not? After all, you grace me so rarely with the presence of one of your masterful dishes," he sighed dramatically, "I wouldn't wish such punishment upon my worst enemies," he held a hand to his forehead with his eyes closed, waiting for her reaction.

After a while, he slowly opened an eye, only to see Aoi already walking away from him with all the plates towering over one another, balanced precariously within her arms. The mountain of food was slowly, dangerously tipping to the side and Aoi tried adjusting her grip, until the top dish nearly tumbled over-

Aoi's eye twitched, "Master..."

Odanna smirked, "You know, it's one of the husband's duties to help his wife, especially carrying so much food to our beloved employee's," with one hand on her shoulder to steady her, he carefully took more than half of her previous weight, the majority of the dishes easily resting within his sure grip.

Aoi pouted, "Now what's that look for? Didn't I do a good job?" he was puzzled. Wasn't the husband _supposed_ to do that? What did he do to garner such a reaction? He expected to be showered with affection, then again this was Aoi Tsubaki...

Her pout transformed into a lovely little smile as she walked forward, "Thank you for your help, master," his smug smirk melted into an affectionate smile, eyes following her form.

He sighed, shaking his head, before he followed after her.

"Phew, that sure was a lot of food we carried up there," Odanna observed the now empty kitchen counter, disappointment quickly filling him, "Uh...isn't there anything left for me?" his proud shoulders slumped in defeat.

Here, he thought he could at least sneak a little bite to eat, but Aoi kept him busy and distracted, his hungry stomach thought there was bound to be something left in the kitchen, but it seemed like everything Aoi cooked was for the others upstairs.

With a dejected sigh, Odanna resigned to his own quarters, making a slight detour to watch as Aoi's lights turned off in her room before he reclined to bed.

Only to see a gift when he opened the sliding door.

It was a large, wrapped bento box covered with dark pink, a neat bow tied on top and a small note stuck right next to it.

He kneeled down, curiously inspecting it.

 _"Thank you for helping me in the kitchen._

 _Here's a little snack for you too. You looked a little hungry, master._

 _-Aoi"_

Odanna didn't even try to suppress the large grin from forming on his face as he delicately opened his gift and was immediately assaulted by the trademark, mouthwatering aroma Aoi was known to make.

He was sure this was heaven.

His own personal heaven.

Aoi smiled as Chibi settled himself next to her face, ready to retire for the night, "Aoi-shan, you look so tired!" Aoi smiled, rolling onto her back with a small smile.

"I am, we had more customers than usual in Moonflower and I had to carry all the dishes for the others upstairs too.." then she remember Odanna helping her, "...but it wasn't so bad. The master helped me a lot too, so I'm not as tired as I could be," she giggled to herself.

Chibi rose an eyebrow, watching the expression on her face, before the weird board thing the master gifted her lightened up again, "Aoi-shan! It looks like you have a new message!" the small turtle rolled around towards the blinking board, watching Aoi sit up and grab for it.

It was still dark and the light from the board didn't provide very much light, but Chibi swore Aoi's face turned a light pink, "Aoi-shan, are you sick? Do you have a fever? You're all red!" this wasn't good. Aoi can't be sick! Aoi is never sick!

With a start, Aoi set the board back down on the floor again as if it burned her and quickly covered herself with the blanket, turning her back to Chibi, "I-I'm fine! L-let's go to sleep, Chibi,"

The turtle creature debated whether or not to check her temperature, but it was late, it was probably the stress of the day getting to her.

The board blinked and Odanna's eyes blinked at the low flash of light, surprised by the fact an answer came.

When he opened it to see what Aoi wrote back, he couldn't help but smile.

 _"You're very welcome. By the way, a husband's duties are also helping his wife cook, but I didn't see you in the kitchen with me, therefore you aren't my husband...good night."_

Odanna laughed, trying to fight the large grin off his face as he re-read the message again.

"Well, we will see about that," with that, he happily laid back to sleep, suddenly wishing his futon was just a bit bigger to fit two people on it.

* * *

Ginji did a double take when he spotted a strangely familiar demon carrying a basket full of laundry from the nearby stream, "...M-Master?"

Odanna himself smiled, waving a hand to Ginji in greeting with his spare hand, "Hello Ginji! Good luck with work!" those were the only words the kitsune was addressed with as his the master innkeeper made his merry way toward where they hung their laundry near a row of trees.

Quickly he turned on his heel and headed back to Moonflower, "Um...Aoi!" he quickened his pace, "Aoi, what did you do to the master?"

The woman turned away from her cleaning the oven and toward her friend and fellow employee, blinking innocently, "Me? What did I do to the master?"

Ginji pointed outside, "That's what I'd like to know! I just saw him carrying the laundry basket and hang it out to dry!"

There was a short silence, only disturbed by Chibi's chewing on his precious cucumbers, until Aoi suddenly started giggling into her hand, "What's so funny?" Ginji was at a loss. Did he miss a joke?

Aoi wiped an imaginary tear from her eye as her giggles died down slowly, "I'm sorry Ginji... it's just..." she giggled, "The master keeps pestering me about doing his "husband" duties, so I let him,"

"...You...let him?" Ginji blinked, the confusion he felt earlier increased tenfold.

Aoi looked amused, "That's right, he said he wanted to help me cook, but before he can do that he needs to do the laundry," she grinned, satisfied with herself.

Ginji wasn't so sure this was a good idea, since his keen ears already picked up on the shouts from outside.

It was Oryo, fussing hysterically over the fact that Odanna, the master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya himself was doing measly housework below his status.

" _M-Master! P-please put the robes down, there's no need for you to perform such measly tasks! L-let me do it for you!"_

 _"Ahh, Oryo! How nice of you to help me, but I'll be fine! This is just one of the many duties a husband performs to his wife, after all! Could you please make sure Aoi has everything she needs at Moonflower? I'll be helping her cook today and it wouldn't be a good idea if she missed some ingredients,"_

 _"A-ah, y-yes of c-course master! I-I'll be right on my w-way!"_

Ginji stiffened when the snow woman started sprinting at impressive speed towards Moonflower, his tails swishing wildly behind him, "This isn't good..."

"Aoi Tsubaki! How dare you let the master do laundry for you! Also, the master requested you report any missing ingredients to me!" Oryo crossed her arms, looking conflicted between reprimanding the woman and doing as ordered and helping her.

Ginji shook his head as he stared at his master from a distance, "Well, I suppose love makes you do silly things..." he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

After a long day of work, Aoi stretched in her bedroom, sighing loudly, "Today was such a busy day for Moonflower! We had so many customers! And did you see how much I had to cook Chibi?! I never cooked so much before! My back hurts just from thinking about constantly lifting those heavy pots around and running from one place to another," Aoi whined, fully ready to throw herself on her futon and sleep like the dead.

Unfortunately, her long awaited mission was delayed by a sudden touch on her shoulders, two large warm hands resting there.

Aoi jumped, stumbling on her feet in her hurry to turn around and use the fan of the tengus to defend herself against the intruder, the split second it took for her to do so, she questioned why the master's ogre fire wasn't reacting to the intruder at all.

When she turned around to see who her intruder was, she understood why. And she was falling.

The master's hands shot forward, gently but firmly wrapping around her waist and upper back to support her from falling painfully to the floor.

Chibi released a small gasp from somewhere behind them, watching the scene with renewed interest.

There was an amused chuckle, "Looks like I surprised you," Aoi stared at the ogre demon, completely baffled why he was in her room.

Quickly noticing their position, she hastily straightened herself and put some distance between them, dusting off her clothes, "W-what are you doing in my room, master?" she rose an eyebrow suspiciously, still looking like she was ready to use the fan.

Odanna smiled warmly, "Well, as luck would have it, I was on my way to wish you a good night before I heard you suffer from back pain and didn't tell me," he gazed down at her, as if it was her fault for not telling him she was in pain.

Aoi rested her hands on her hips stubbornly, "Yeah, right, looks more like you had nothing better to do than following me around to me. Besides, I sometimes have back pain or a strain in my legs and arms, it's natural if I work in the kitchen and at the inn the whole day, you know," Aoi turned her back to him again, fully intent on ignoring his further existence and slowly getting ready for bed.

Of course, the ogre god had other ideas in mind.

Hands, gentle despite the deadly claws tipped at their ends grabbed the rose pin her hair and released it from its confines, the weight of her hair falling down the length of her back.

She felt them again, his hands, how they gently scooped up her hair and ran careful fingers through, cautiously working out the knots from the stressful day and Odanna's soft baritone carried in the room, too close to her ears, "You should have told me you needed a break," Aoi tried not letting the far too intimate ministrations distract her, but she couldn't help but relax when the tips of his claws gently scratched her scalp, soothing the slight tension in her head.

Was she leaning on something? She felt weightless at least.

Odanna smiled, quietly humming to himself as his fiancée relaxed and leaned her back against his chest, "I was fine, I'm used to it, you know," came her remark.

He laughed quietly, "Clearly you weren't entirely fine. Didn't Ginji notice you were getting tired?" he knew as a fact the fox was perceptive, was Aoi just that good at acting?

Aoi frowned, "I needed new ingredients since Moonflower was bustling with customers, so he was away mostly in the marketplace,"

Ah, that explained it, he would need to convince him to take a day off with all the errands he must've run.

Odanna smiled, marveling at the softness of Aoi's hair, slowly leaning his head down to take a whiff of her scent.

It smelled just as sweet and delicious as her meals, her scent washing over him in what he could only describe a mixture of soothing calm and a ferocious storm to brew within his chest.

He continued with his massage, trying to dispel the haze when Aoi asked, "How was Tenjin'ya doing? Surely you had just as many guests since they couldn't all come just for my food,"

Odanna smiled, he wanted to say she'd be surprised it was half the truth, but instead he answered, "We were busy, but not overly so. Oryo and Akatsuki had a bit of a scuffle over room arrangements since we lacked a free room." he chuckled at the thought.

Aoi slowly leaned her head back, listening, "What did you do then?"

The ogre god shrugged, grinning, "We offered Suzuran's old room, but we had to clean it since it was still full of spider webs from her and Akatsuki's past...sibling's quarrels," this time, Aoi couldn't help but laugh, the sound was music to Odanna's ears and he wished he could hear it again.

"Yeah, I can imagine, I guess Oryo is now Akatsuki's target for fights, huh?" she smiled, her weight comfortably settled against his chest.

The master chuckled, fingers gliding almost lovingly through the silken strands of his fiancée's hair, "I guess, I don't really know what brought on their newfound rivalry, but I suppose they never really seen eye to eye much," he sighed, delighted to hear the melodious sound of her laughter again.

It brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your laughter is?" almost immediately, the atmosphere in the room changed, Aoi's previously relaxed form tensing suddenly.

Odanna didn't let this deter him, instead he smiled, "It brings joy to my heart when I hear you laugh like this, because it means you don't worry over Moonflower and can relax," he was tempted to smell her hair again, but now that she was tense and alert, it wouldn't be a good idea, unless he wanted to be blown away by the tengu's fan still so dangerously close to her reach.

Aoi remained quiet for a few more seconds, before speaking quietly, "My laugh isn't anything really special, much less something that brings joy to people," she sounded doubtful and he wondered how she could be convinced of such a impossibility.

He decided to bring her back to the relaxed state she had been in, "You said your back hurt, right?" Aoi hadn't noticed why she felt weightless earlier, but she surely did now when the master gently pushed her back so her body wasn't leaning on him anymore, the welcoming warmth from before left her back feeling cold and tingly, as if she had been struck by a weak lightning bolt from the thunder beast.

"Y-yeah..." somewhere, forgotten by the arrival of the master, Chibi was laying on his stomach, observing the strange but romantic setting the two found themselves in, with a small bowl of chopped cucumbers next to him.

Chibi munched on them as he watched the loving look Odanna gave Aoi's back and the way Aoi was so relaxed after being so down in the dumps when she first entered the room.

"W-what are you doing?" Aoi's voice sounded flustered when Odanna's hands rested upon her back, a warm, solid presence.

The ogre god chuckled in amusement, "Healing your pain, my darling bride," Aoi pouted, ready to protest, until the warm soothing...energy washed over the sore spots in her back, instantly relaxing her.

"How...how did you do that?" she was amazed, one second she felt pain, the next it seemed like a distant dream.

The master innkeeper smiled, methodically moving his green glowing hands over the sore muscles in Aoi's back, "It's a little trick I learned in my beginning years of building up Tenjin'ya. I can cover my hands in a thin layer of my ogre fire, the heat soothes the ache and loosens tense muscles,"

Aoi smiled, sighing languidly, "Really? That's amazing, I wish I could do that to relieve my pain after a long day," a wicked gleam entered the ogre's eyes.

"We're both free after our work at the inn and Moonflower, I can massage you every night if my lovely bride wishes so," feeling a bit proud at making her relax due to his effort, Odanna added, "I heard it also was a husband's duties to help soothe any pain his wife has,"

Silence.

Chibi's face hit the floor, " _You had to ruin the mood master..."_

Aoi promptly stood up, slightly wobbly on her feet, before clearing her throat, "I-I think it's time you go back to your own room master, it's getting pretty late after all,"

Odanna blinked, "Ah but-" he stood up to say something but backed off the next second, "...You're right, I guess I nagged you enough for today," his expression softened, "Another thing I heard was a husband's duty, to nag his darling wife,"

Aoi pouted and crossed her arms, "I wonder where you hear all of this stuff from..."

Odanna grinned playfully, "Don't you know? The local vegetable vendor at the market has some grand tales to tell you about married life!"

Aoi couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she turned around to regard the smiling demon, "Isn't his wife a otter demon?" she giggled behind her hand.

Odanna smiled, "Why yes she is,"

"But he's a lizard demon, I don't understand how that works," Aoi shook her head, amused.

There was something in Odanna's expression she missed, a flicker of emotion, "But you see, despite being different, they share many similarities," he looked down at her, party bathed in moonlight, "As long as they have mutual interests and affection for each-other, there is nothing wrong with loving someone that's different,"

His words struck a chord in Aoi and she looked up at him, catching his intense gaze before turning her back again, hands clasped to her chest, close to her wildly beating heart, "I'll see you tomorrow, g-good night master,"

Odanna's expression softened and he smiled, "...Good night," with that, he slowly headed for the door, whispering right before closing it, "...my beautiful wife,"

Aoi was too busy trying to calm her heart down to notice Chibi rolling around on the floor and squealing in happiness.

The ogre fire stored in her necklace glowed softly and made her chest feel warm.

 **Thank you all kindly for reading! :3 Part 2?**


	5. A Husband's Duties Part 2

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Shivi:** Hi there! :) Thank you so much for the sweet compliment, I'm always afraid I write Odanna as a bit too OOC but your words gave me a bit of encouragement! I'm glad you like it! :3 If you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to add them!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Husband's Duties Part 2**

Aoi didn't know why, she just one day didn't particularly care anymore how Odanna addressed them.

Most recently, he started reciting husband duties, sometimes they seemed ridiculous and she wondered where he got them from, other times, they were sweet and thoughtful.

Aoi smiled, preparing a soothing broth with udon noodles and chicken with vegetables for the master to eat. She had noticed him getting uncharacteristically tired, often leaving Tenjin'ya in order to participate in meetings with other lords or doing business with influential demons who can become great assets to the inn.

In all that time, she hadn't once seen him eat, aside from snatching an apple or other piece of fruit from the bowl at the front desk.

As she was carrying the steaming bowl of soup towards his bedroom, she was met with Oryo in the hallway. The yuki onna stopped and stared, suspiciously eyeing the steaming bowl in Aoi's hands, "...I see you're visiting the master,"

Aoi nodded, smiling. Despite their rocky start, they've become amicable with each-other, even friends, "Yeah, I heard he's been feeling tired lately from work, so I decided to cook him something to eat before going to bed,"

Oryo scoffed, lifting her nose in the air as she passed Aoi, "Hm...you're a funny one,"

Aoi rose an eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

The ayakashi covered her mouth with her sleeve, walking a bit faster, "W-well...he's been meaning to visit you anyway," before she swiftly rounded the corner.

Aoi blinked, the master had meant to see her? Well, it was a good thing she would meet him halfway then.

Continuing down the hall, Aoi balanced the bowl in one hand while softly knocking on the sliding door to his room.

His voice carried through the thin doors, "Come in,"

His face showed his surprise when he spotted none other than Aoi, "Aoi, what a surprise," he gestured for her to enter and she did, pulling the sliding door closed.

"I brought you something," she handed him the bowl before kneeling down on the ground in front of him, watching how his face lightened up.

"Is this-" he carefully but swiftly opened the lid and was immediately assaulted by the mouth-watering aroma of the broth, it's contents swimming with noodles, vegetables and pieces of meat, "Mhmm...it is. I've always liked your udon soups," he wasted no time in grabbing his chopsticks, happily eating away at his meal.

Aoi leaned forward curiously, "Does it mean it's your favorite food?" she quirked a brow, feeling excited of finally knowing it.

Odanna hummed in pleasure, slurping the noodles from his chopsticks before speaking, "No, but it's pretty high on the list of favorites," he smiled, "In fact, all of your cooking has a special spot in my book,"

Aoi leaned back, strangely affected how highly he praised her cooking, "Yeah right, I'm sure the ayakashi cooking for the other Hachiyo's are far more skilled than I am, you just didn't have the opportunity to taste their dishes yet,"

Odanna hummed thoughtfully, mulling over her words, "While it is true I hadn't had the opportunity to enjoy every cooking of the other leaders, I'm confident enough to say yours by far exceeds any of theirs," he opened an eye to look for her reaction to his compliment and was met with a thoughtful expression on her face, "What's wrong?" did he say something wrong?"

"Hmm...would it be possible to meet them? The other leaders I mean? I'm sure I could learn a lot from their chefs and improve my own cooking," all the wheels were turning in her head, no doubt thinking up of new recipes.

Odanna sighed, shaking his head in amusement, catching her attention, "What?"

He smiled, eating his nearly finished soup, "Nothing," when he was done he set the dish down between them on the floor, "It just never ceases to surprise me how much you strive to improve all the time,"

Aoi averted her gaze, "Yeah well, I have to be a good support to Ginji in the kitchen, he's already doing most of the work, I wouldn't want to let him down. Besides, I can't be slacking off as an employee of Tenjin'ya," her gaze was firm when it met his and Odanna couldn't help but smile fondly.

"I'm sure Ginji would have something to say about that as well, but how I see it, you're doing a wonderful job on your own, running Moonflower and helping all sorts of ayakashi coming your way," he smirked playfully at the end, "Not to mention blessing your darling husband with your delicious meals,"

Aoi crossed her arms, "Now I'm sure you're teasing me, master." she heard him chuckling and saw his amused expression, "Now what?"

Odanna shook his head in amusement, "Nothing. I just heard one of the husband's more pleasant duties is to charm his wife," he towered over her, a teasing smile on his lips, "So, did it work?"

Aoi felt stunned and quickly turned her back to him, feeling her cheeks burn, "Now what makes you say that?" she crossed her arms stubbornly, "I-if you think a few flowery words can get me flustered I'm sorry to say you'll have to try harder,"

Odanna's eyes flew open in surprise, "Does that mean I received verbal permission to charm you, my dear wife?" he rested a warm hand on her shoulder and Aoi straightened with the shock that went down her back, quickly turning back around.

"I-I never said that!" her gaze met his amused one fearlessly.

The master looked amused and happy, "You implied it,"

"No, I didn't! You misunderstood something!" she huffed.

He crossed his arms, mimicking her stance, "Did I? I thought you said it would take more than flowery words to charm my way into your heart," he chuckled in amusement, "If that is so, I think I know just the way," he suddenly started stepping closer to her and Aoi slowly started stepping backwards, startled by his sudden forwardness.

"M-Master?" her cheeks were heating up and her heartbeat quickened.

He smiled innocently, placing both hands on her shoulders, "How about a relaxing bath?"

Images of their last shared bath in the hotsprings flashed through her mind and Aoi couldn't help the feeling of her throat tightening up and suddenly feeling hot under her clothes, "W-what?"

"You've been working hard as always, a relaxing bath once in a while wouldn't hurt, I'm sure. I'll let Shizuna know right away," he suddenly dropped his hands from her shoulders and walked passed her, much to her astonishment.

"Huh?" she turned to stare at his retreating back, "W-wait, you mean, I'll bathe alone?"

He stopped short of the door, turning his head to look at her, "Why yes, unless of course you request specifically for us to bathe together, I would have no object-" Aoi briskly walked passed him, spluttering as she did.

"N-No! I'm fine! I can bathe alone!" quickly walking down the hallway, out of his sight.

Odanna paused, smiling in the direction she disappeared into. He rested a clawed hand against his chest, feeling his own heart beat unnaturally fast.

"Hm...I don't think I'd have to worry about her getting charmed," he shook his head, making his way towards the baths, "I should watch out more for myself," a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he felt slightly flustered, "I suppose a wife's duties also entail charming her husband, purposely or not,"

Odanna took a breath, feeling warm not only from the delicious soup but also from seeing the cute blush on Aoi.

* * *

Odanna was making his way towards the crimson hotsprings, feeling peaceful as his feet carried him leisurely onward.

He stopped when he heard voices ahead.

Wait...didn't one belong to Byakuya?

Was the other one...Aoi?

Cautiously moving closer, he stealthily hid himself behind one of the trees, gaze catching sight of flying tube kittens flying around, laughing and having fun. In the center of them, were Aoi and his accountant.

Odanna rose an eyebrow.

Since when were they close?

Had Byakuya willingly told her his secret meeting with the tube kittens or did Aoi surprise him?

The thought of Aoi stumbling upon Byakuya's private moments feeding the tube kittens made his chest shake with mirth and he continued watching their interactions.

Something prickled within his chest when he noticed the way Byakuya was looking at Aoi as the tube kittens swarmed her and she played and petted them.

He'd rarely seen him look so relaxed.

Then again, Aoi had that effect on people, ayakashi and humans alike.

Still, the feeling in his chest remained stubbornly and he couldn't help but shake his head.

It couldn't be...was he feeling... _jealous?_

He shook his head, " _That's not right. They're just friends, albeit closer than I originally thought, but still friends, there's nothing to be worried about,"_ still, the sight of them, surrounded by the adorable tube kittens, both of them looking happy and relaxed, made the feeling in his chest remain, even if he left for the hot springs.

He should know better, but he suppose he couldn't help himself, it _was_ a husband's duty to, occasionally, get jealous when his darling wife was swarmed with attention that was not his own.

* * *

He kept a watchful eye on her moving form, slithering through the bustling streets of the marketplace and weaving through the dense crowd, clear intent driving her motions.

"Master innkeeper?" the ogre god promptly turned back around to address the lizard demon, who waited patiently for his reply.

"Ah...y-yes, apologies," Odanna quickly retrieved a few gold coins and dropped them in the lizard's scaly palm, taking the offered vegetables he'd selected, ticking them off the grocery list Aoi had given him.

The lizard salesman smirked, crossing his arms, "Shopping for your wife I see,"

Odanna smiled cheerfully, "Why yes, there's a big feast to be held at Tenjin'ya and Aoi developed a few new recipes to try," he produced a slip of paper from within his inner robes and handed it to the lizard, "Feel free to join us anytime today,"

The demon smiled and safely pocketed the invitation his breast pocket, "Thank you for the invitation, my wife and I are honored to come,"

Odanna nodded, smiling, before leaning forward to whisper, "Say, unfortunately we had been cut short last time but..." he smirked, "You mentioned something about bathing rituals being a husband's duty as well?"

The lizardman laughed, shoulder shaking in mirth before leaning in to whisper close to the ogre's ear, "Have you tried it? It works wonders for my Zuri, she always graces me with her lovely smile whenever I would offer to give her a foot rub after a long day's work," his expression softened at the mention of his wife, "Speaking of baths, you have that wonderful hot spring, don't you? I'm sure Miss Aoi would appreciate it,"

Odanna coughed, scratching the back of his neck, discreetly jotting the advice down on the back of the grocery list, "Thank you, old friend, I'll be sure to take your advice to heart," he bowed and turned to search for his fiancée in the crowd.

Aoi smiled brightly when she spotted the familiar otter demon running the fish stand, "Zuri!" the otter lady turned at the sound of her name and a smile stretched her furry face.

"Miss Aoi!" she waved and Aoi pushed her way as politely as she could through the crowd, finally reaching the woman.

"I'm so glad to see you, it's been a while since we last talked. I tried out that recipe you've given me and it's delicious! I can't thank you enough," Aoi smiled from ear to ear and the shy otter demon giggled.

"I'm relieved to see it worked, it's a recipe my husband likes very much." she giggled behind her hand, looking delighted.

Aoi smiled, humbled to see such a sweet woman like Zuri still fawn over her husband so much, despite them already being married for...

Aoi blinked, "Uh...excuse me Zuri but...for how long exactly have you and Hidekoto been married already?"

The otter demon smiled in bliss, rubbing her temple thoughtfully, "Hmm...let's see...it's not that long ago, about...a hundred and fifty years, I think?" she smiled, a blush on her cheeks.

Aoi blinked, "O-oh, right," she forgot ayakashi had a much longer lifespan than humans did, "I'm glad to see your bond is still so strong,"

Zuri beamed, "Don't worry Miss Aoi, I can see that your and the Master Innkeeper's relationship will have just as strong as a bond, he's absolutely smitten with you!" she recalled all the amusing conversations her husband told her about, about the master of Tenjin'ya asking for advice on a husband's duties.

"H-huh? N-no, wait, you got it all wrong, we're not-"

Zuri blinked, "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

Aoi didn't know how to react, "No, no, um but..." she couldn't deny it, she was curious, "...How can you see that the master cares for me?"

Zuri adopted a thoughtful expression, rubbing her furry chin, "Hmm...well, I often see him strolling around the marketplace buying groceries, not to mention that beautiful ornament he bought!" she clapped her hands together delightfully.

Aoi cocked her head to the side, "Ornament?" her hand automatically moved to the rose pin secured in her hair, "Oh, you mean this?" Zuri looked closely at the hair ornament and nodded.

"Mhm, yes! It looks beautiful on you Miss Aoi," she smiled.

Aoi smiled back, feeling flattered, "You can just call me Aoi, it's fine," she touched her reddened cheek, "Well, I like the hairpin and I appreciate his efforts for Moonflower,"

Zuri smiled, "That's what it's like being married, supporting one another and appreciating everything your partner does for you. Not to be like my husband, but as one wife to the other," she winked playfully, leaning forward as if sharing a secret, "Our respective duties compliment each-other, don't you think?"

And suddenly, all the times the master quoted the sometimes ridiculous "husband duties" to her resurfaced in her mind, "W-wait...the master talks to your husband about...husband duties?"

Zuri giggled, "I'm afraid quite often."

So, _that's_ where the master got all this information from.

"Tell me Zuri...what duties does a wife perform?"

Zuri smiled.

"Welcome back, I trust your trip to the market was a success?" he spotted the numerous bags settled on the counter by the master previously, Aoi quickly reorganizing them.

"Yes, it's actually been great, I've seen a lot of exotic ingredients I thought to try cooking for Moonflower," Ginji smiled, lifting one of the grocery bags when a note suddenly fell from it.

Curiously, he picked it up.

Ginji's gaze scanned the back of what appeared to be the grocery list and his eyes widened, immediately sprinting outside, ready to transform, "Huh? G-Ginji! Where are you going?!"

"We forgot to buy a few things, I'll be back as soon as I can Aoi!" with that, the demon fox effortlessly flew over the skies, the grocery list dropping at Aoi's feet on the ground.

She bent to pick it up, wondering what her friend meant, until she turned the grocery list around and spotted things she didn't remember writing.

Wasn't this the master's handwriting?

 _Foot massage_

 _Scented baths_

 _Candles_

 _Carbonated water_

 _Hot Spring Eggs_

Her face flushed and she remembered Zuri's words.

 _I'm afraid quite often._

So, the master often got his 'duty' tips?

Aoi blushed, pocketing the note in her robe.

Well, two could play at this game.

 **Thank you kindly for reading! More to come! :3**


	6. Meddlesome Fox

**Meddlesome Fox**

Ginji was helping Aoi clean up the kitchen and close Moonflower officially for business, already anticipating the morning rush the next day due to Moonflower's increased popularity and today's flood of customers.

He was picking out the vegetables Aoi and the master had purchased for tomorrow's menu when the master himself strolled through the open doors of Moonflower, "Master! What a surprise," he smiled at the older ayakashi in greeting.

Odanna smiled and nodded in Ginji's direction, "Hey, I thought I'd see if you need any help after such a tiring day," his gaze was primarily directed toward Aoi, but Ginji didn't mind in the least.

Aoi's retort came quickly, "I see you have too much free time on your hands as usual,"

The master didn't mind in the slightest and Ginji's long standing theory that their playful banter served as their bonding time was only strengthened at how effortless the master replied, "Well, of course, I always have time for my beautiful, hard-working bride,"

Ginji chuckled, amused at their banter and at Aoi's smooth comeback, "At least one of us is hard-working," there was zero bite in the jab, just like in all of their jokes, but Ginji still felt the need to speak up.

"On the contrary Aoi, the master is usually very busy tending to Tenjin'ya and establishing new partners, I would say getting free time seems like a near to impossible task," he winked at the master without Aoi noticing and he noticed the ogre god smirking.

So that's the fox's plan...

Odanna smiled, "Why yes, that's quite true Ginji. As master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya, there are many duties I have to fulfill, meeting our business partners is only one of many, many tasks," while it was true that he had many duties, they were exaggerating just slightly.

Aoi hummed thoughtfully, "Wow...you must be really tired most of the time, master," now that she thought about it, she _had_ seen him appear tired during certain days.

Odanna nodded with a smile, "Well, that would-"

"You should rest, you know, I can bring you something to eat to your room," Aoi's blunt show of concern made the ogre god speechless for a moment, until he regained his composure.

"Hm...perhaps I should overwork myself more often if it means getting taken care for by you," his warm gaze was trained on her and Ginji took the opportunity to stealthily disappear in his small fox form outside.

All they needed was a little push, more so on Aoi's side.

That could be arranged.

Ginji transformed back into his adult form, approaching Akatsuki and Oryo at the front desk, "Huh? What are you doing out here? I thought you were busy cleaning up Moonflower," Akatsuki quirked a brow questioningly, "You're not slacking off are you Ginji?" the glare sent his way made Ginji laugh.

"No, of course not. Let's just say the master came to visit," at the same time, knowing looks adorned Oryo and Akatsuki's faces.

The spider ayakashi spoke first, "Hm, not so subtle, is he?" he chuckled.

Ginji smiled, "When has he ever been?" he leaned closer to the front desk manager, "If you have some time, I have a plan,"

Akatsuki saw the mischievous glint in the fox's eyes and grinned, leaning forward as well, "I have time and interest,"

Oryo shook her head, "You're impossible, we should be _working_ , not _plotting_ , especially if it concerns the master and Aoi!" she growled, crossing her arms.

Ginji smiled amicably, raising his hands innocently, "But Oryo, didn't you once confess you wanted to see how the master and Aoi would react when they're alone?" he smirked when Oryo reacted the way he thought she would: flustered.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about fox!" a bright blush colored her pale skin and Ginji laughed.

"As you know, I have exceptional hearing, granted your drunken confessions aren't so quiet either," that hit a nerve.

"I'll _kill_ you if you dare say a word about it to the master!" she jabbed a finger at his chest and Ginji smiled innocently.

"I wouldn't want to sabotage my own plan by telling him. Now here's what we will do," they gathered together into a circle eagerly.

A soft knock came from the door and the small turtle ayakashi rolled onto his feet, "Hm? Who could that be?" he waddled toward the door but it slid open, revealing a small white fox.

"Ginji-shan?" he blinked, clearly surprised to see the young master in his smaller form, "Why are you in this form?" the small fox walked over to the turtle and lowered his head down.

"No time to explain Chibi, but I need your help," the small ayakashi tilted his head in confusion, "Climb onto my head," deciding to ask questions during the ride, Chibi slowly climbed on top of the fox's head, enjoying the fluffy fur.

"Ahhh...so fluffy!" he rubbed his face against Ginji's soft fur between his ears and Ginji chuckled, softly trudging out of the room and down the hall.

"Alright, I have a plan, do you want to help? It's about Aoi and the master," at that, the small ayakashi immediately perked up.

"Aoi-shan? Let's go! Hiya!" he gently grabbed the fur atop Ginji's head and he sped up, swiftly rounding the corner toward an empty room.

He gently set the small turtle down before transforming back to his adult form, smiling down at the ayakashi in his hands, "Good Chibi, now, up for some fun?"

"Yay!" the small turtle ayakashi cheered.

* * *

"Huh? Where did he go?" Aoi looked around outside, but no sign of the person she was looking for.

Odanna, having helped himself to some tea, watched her search for someone, "Hm? Who do you need?"

Aoi returned inside, looking worried, "I'm looking for Ginji but I can't find him anywhere, he just disappeared suddenly," she looked at the sitting master and rested her hands on her hips, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

The ogre god easily replied, "Not that I know of, as far as I know a few patrons have left early and we haven't got much business at the moment, not like we had in the afternoon at least," he took a sip of his tea, smiling, "Why? Tired of me already? I hear that's not supposed to happen until at least a few hundred years into marriage," he laughed.

Aoi grumbled, "Very funny master, but you forget humans don't even live that long so it's different for us," she crossed her arms and the master stopped laughing.

"Well, it won't be, at least not for long. You won't have your normal human lifespan anymore once we wed," in her curiosity, Aoi failed to remind him they wouldn't get married.

"What? How does that work?" she sat down across from him, grabbing the teapot and filling her own cup with the brewed liquid.

Odanna smiled behind the rim of his warm cup, "It's different for all ayakashi I suppose and I'm no expert myself, but as for ogres, it's-" he looked at something behind Aoi and she turned around as well, "Oryo, did something happen?" they both stood up in alarm at the sight of the panting, distressed Oryo.

She grasped her chest, a look of fear etched onto her face, "M-Master, Aoi, you need to come quickly, there's something wrong with Ginji and Akatsuki!" she pointed toward the inn and almost immediately, they sprung into action, rushing outside.

"What happened to them?! Are they injured?!" Oryo quickly tried coming up with answers to Aoi's distressed questions.

"U-um, w-well you see, t-they were suddenly fighting! And they stopped and suddenly got a high fever and cough! And they stayed in their small forms too!" Odanna frowned in concern, trying to think of possible reasons why they even fought to begin with.

"What do you mean they started fighting? About what?" Odanna turned to look at his employee, who was clearly stressed and nervous as they entered the front entrance.

"Oryo, where are they?" Odanna inquired as he scanned the empty area.

She quickly pointed upstairs, "I-In y-your room m-master!" he stopped.

"My room?" nevertheless, Aoi and Odanna rushed upstairs and along the hallway, towards his room, which was open.

"Ginji! Akatsuki! What-!" Aoi rushed inside and nearly stumbled, coming to a screeching halt and trying not to fall.

"Aoi, look out!" Odanna moved and encircled her in his arms, pulling her away from tipping over the sudden arrangement on the floor.

But there were no Ginji nor Akatsuki in sight, "Oryo, what-" before the couple could turn around and question the snow woman, the door was slammed and a number of suspicious bangs were heard.

...Had they just...barricaded the door? With nails and a hammer?

"Oryo! What's the meaning of this?" Odanna steadied them both, staring at his closed door.

Suddenly, Ginji's voice rang out from outside, "I'm sorry master, Aoi, but this is for your own good!"

"Ginji?!" Aoi gasped, "What happened? Are you hurt? Where's Akatsuki?" she shared a confused look with the master, still holding onto her.

Ginji's voice was muffled from the other side, "No, I'm sorry but it was just a trick to lure you in here!"

Akatsuki's voice was loud and sounded in mock rage, "It was his idea!"

Oryo's voice came next, "I had no part in this!"

Both ogre god and human blinked, "Wait..." they both glanced behind what Aoi nearly stumbled over.

Right there, on the ground, was a suspiciously lavish elegant dinner, adorned with candles, which smelled suspiciously like lavender, and flowers in a white, slender vase in the middle.

"...Did they just...set us up?" Aoi blinked, her brain slow to comprehend the situation she found herself in.

" _Enjoy your dinner!"_ the chorus of voices behind the sliding door sounded one last time before footsteps thundered down the hall and silence enveloped them again.

Which was broken by Odanna's sudden laughter, "W-what's so funny? We were set up!" she looked up at him in astonishment.

How could he be laughing at a time like _this_?

He slowly stopped, his laughter dissolving into chuckles, "You know, if we ignore the fact we came here by a ruse, it's actually not so bad," he smiled down at her.

Aoi rose an eyebrow, "What? You can't be serious master, I still need to tidy up Moonflower and prepare for tomorrow! And I'm sure we will find something for you to do too!"

Again, he laughed, his shoulders shaking, "Calm down Aoi, I think I know why they did this," he returned his gaze back towards the lavishly set dinner before them and sat down, motioning for Aoi to sit as well, "Perhaps its time we listen to our own advice and have a ourselves a break,"

He couldn't believe how his own employee's tricked him, then again, foxes _were_ known to be elusive tricksters.

Aoi reluctantly followed his example, sitting down opposite of him, "The chief chef must have prepared all of this...how kind of them," she sighed, "Well...I suppose there's that much harm to it, I can just wake up earlier tomorrow and finish cleaning,"

Odanna smiled, eyeing the various assortment of food, "I'm sure Ginji and the others will take care of it,"

Before Aoi could reach for her own chopsticks, she froze, "Wait...if we can't get out of your room...where am I supposed to sleep?"

Odanna, despite the unplanned events, smiled calmly, "You know, my futon is big enough for two, I do always feel quite lonely during the night and I'm sure the temperature will drop too, so sharing body heat-"

Aoi quickly intervened, "Maybe I'll climb out the window and sleep outside,"

Odanna grinned, "I'm pretty sure the windows got the same treatment as the door,"

Aoi groaned, "This is..."

Odanna's gaze softened, "...If you like I can break down the door if you're uncomfortable," he made to stand but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Aoi took her arm back, a blush coloring her cheeks, "W-wait! Um...you don't...have to," she swallowed, "I think..just for tonight, it will be fine," at the stunned but hopeful look on his face, she added, "Of course only if our backs are turned to each-other and I get my extra pillow,"

Odanna chuckled, looking at her lovingly, "Of course, anything for my wife,"

Aoi pointedly avoided his intense stare and started eating, "Enjoy your food master,"

Odanna smiled, catching the small smile on her face.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Icy Fear

**A/N:** Apologies for the wait, updates may come slower since I'm forced to write on my phone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece and thank you all for the support!

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**  
 **Guest** : Thank you so much! :3 I'll do my best!

 **PrincessSohma** : You're making me blush! But thank you a lot for the compliment, I'm still a bit insecure about writing the character's too OOC but when reading these reviews I feel a bit better ^.^

 **Prompt: A bit of a rewrite of Episode 9, set during the moment Aoi wakes up after Odanna saved her with an added twist.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Icy Fear**

 _"Aoi._.."

" _Aoi..."_

 _"Aoi...open your eyes...Aoi..."_

 _"That voice...why does it seem so familiar?"_ Aoi stirred, feeling herself slowly waking up.

"Aoi-shan!" Her eyes first fell on Chibi after her vision cleared, who looked excited and relieved to see her awake.

Next to him was Oryo, "You're finally awake, took you long enough," she rummaged for something within her robe before producing a small white vile and opening it, the medicinal smell immediately assaulted her nose when she brought it close to her mouth, "You have to drink it, you'll feel better,"

With a slightly shaky hand, Aoi tilted the vile toward her mouth and swallowed the strange liquid, it tasted like mint and something strong, another medicinal herb.

She didn't feel as dizzy anymore but she was still weak, "Where...what happened?"

Oryo's brows furrowed in concern, "You don't remember getting kidnapped or nearly killed?" she pressed her cool hand against Aoi's forehead but felt no fever.

Aoi slowly shook her head, "No, I...I remember being in a refrigirated room, it..." she pressed a hand to her forehead, "It was raining badly, I couldn't get out. Something heavy was on the door so I couldn't push it open," her heart constricted painfully and she shivered, "It was so cold,"

Images of a dark room long gone flashed in her mind, of cold nights spent alone during thunderstorms.

Then, her eyes flew open, "Wait, what time is it?! I have to prepare the feast for the royal couple!"

Oryo shook her head, "What you need to do is to rest, the master said the chief chef could take care of it,"

Aoi quickly stumbled to her feet, nearly falling, "What are you-!"

"I can't allow that to happen! We have all the ingredients, I just need to-"

Aoi quitenened down, her whole world swimming before her. The room seemed to be moving irregularly, as if the walls themselves were alive.

Was this a sideffect of the medicine she drank? Was she still too weak after being trapped in that place?

A fresh wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and her world went dark.

The last thing she heard was her name being called before she collapsed.

* * *

The second time she woke up, she was in a different room.

A familiar one.

" _Wait...wasn't this...the master's room?"_ she felt pain shooting through her skull when she tried opening her eyes but in the next second, there was a cool, soothing hand over them.

" _Is that...Oryo?"_ No her hands weren't as big and this hand was warmer albeit slightly cooler than her own. Was she running a fever? Why did the touch feel so familiar and safe?

"Don't strain yourself Aoi, you need to rest," the master's voice sounded clear to her ears and Aoi automatically relaxed.

"Master?" groggily, she tried to get up, the hand leaving her face in favor of helping her sit up by grabbing her shoulders.

"It's me, don't worry," she was leaning against something, something warm and solid and she didn't want to leave at all.

"What...happened after I fainted?" She could clearly remember having talked to Oryo and Chibi when she first woke up.

She felt the gentle, careful fingers tipped with claws run through her hair soothingly, "Oryo called me, she said you fainted due to exhaustion and fever, so we brought you here to my room so I could keep an eye on you." She spied a bowl filled with water to the side and a washcloth beside it, as well as a concotion which smelled like the medicinal brew she had drank earlier.

She couldn't suppress the witty retort brewing in the back of her throat, despite her weak state, "Because out of all the Tenjin'ya staff, you have the most free time,"

The only word she could use to describe his hand settling gently over her own was soothing, "Not only that, but I couldn't leave you alone... I was very worried. You scared me,"

"I...was scared too," she turned her head, noticing she was leaning against his chest. Instead of pulling away, Aoi willingly leaned into it, trying to bury herself into his kimono to hide from the world.

Odanna gingerly pulled her closer as he continued stroking her hair, "I'm sorry, Aoi. I got there at the last second," his grip around her tightened protectively and she swore the dim light of her necklace was brighter.

Flashes of seeing the master's face briefly surfaced in her mind, the rain making his hair frame his face but despite her foggy memory, she thought she still remembered his expression.

 _Fear_.

Her hand slowly came up to grip at his robe, leaning away enough to look at him properly, "Master...you..." she couldn't speak, the same fear was still there, only a bit less intense but there, "Wait...didn't you have an important meeting?"

He shook his head, caressing her pale face, "As soon as I heard what happened, I sent Byakuya in my stead to attend." He watched her worried expression, "You didn't think I would sit idly by while you were in danger now did you?"

Aoi exhaled and smiled slowly," No...I suppose not, but still...won't you get in trouble?"

Odanna chuckled, "Byakuya told them there was an emergency, I'm sure they will understand." He scanned her face for any signs of lightheadedness or fever, "How are you feeling now, Aoi?"

She slowly shook her head, taking a deep breath to clear her mind, "Fine...better than the first time I woke up anyway," she noticed it was still daylight outside, "Master, what time is it? I have to start cooking before the royal couple arrives!"

Odanna frowned, "Aoi, you can't possibly cook in your state-"

"I'm fine, master. I'm feeling much better, I can't let them nor Ginji down by not cooking the meal I've promised!" She gripped his arms briefly to steady herself before standing and heading for the door.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Aoi," she turned to look up at the ogre god, "If I notice you don't feel well, I'll have the chief chef continue cooking, understand?"

They looked at each-other for several seconds, a silent promise between them before Aoi walled out the door with a soft, "Promise,"

Odanna sighed deeply, concern still in his eyes as he hurried after her.

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to write any ideas for future chapters!**


	8. Thunderous Nightmare

**SPOILER Warning: Based of Episode 22 of Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi!**

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** Haha Wow, that's cool! If you have any ideas just write them down, I'll be happy to write them! :3 Thanks for the encouragement, I always get inspiration from watching new episodes so maybe I'll update sooner again. Arigatou :3

 **Prompt: Aoi has a dangerous encounter with the mysterious thunder beast Raiju, what if the bored thunder god decided to make his threat a reality by eating Aoi? The most unexpected person comes to her aid.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **Thunderous Nightmare**

"Why so afraid, human girl?" thunder boomed loudly somewhere behind her, far too close for her liking and Aoi's footsteps quickened.

Rain fell heavily on her and made running away through the mud even harder than it already was, her shaking knees didn't help at all.

Raiju's voice was everywhere, "You humans are so interesting," Aoi flinched when the next thunderbolt hit, "Even something as simple as thunder and a little lightning can induce _fear_ into you," Aoi screamed, rushing forward to evade the flailing robes of the powerful thunder beast.

A smug smile painted his lips, sharp teeth revealed underneath, "Mhm..." his eyes flashed omniously.

Despite her shaking knees, Aoi stood her ground, "You were the one that sabotaged the ceremony all those years ago, so why do you want to do it now?" She knew it wasn't her business, she knew meddling with ayakashi of his calibre was a dangerous thing but she wouldn't stand for injustice and his suspicious allegiance with repeating his treachery.

Especially not after everything Ginji, the master and everyone else went through in obtaining the sacred items.

An image of Ginji's tainted beast form and the master's wounds appeared in her mind and Aoi found drawing a bit strength from it.

The noble in front of her paused, assessing her like a puzzle until he laughed delightfully, "You're the same as Shiro Tsubaki, so _meddlesome_ ," a roar of thunder boomed behind him, his silhouette appearing much more demonic than the smile on his lips suggested.

Aoi couldn't stop her hands from shaking as he moved closer, the eerie look in his eye darkening, "You trust ayakashi too much, _human_ ,"

Raiju licked his lips hungrily, his seemingly empty threat sounding very real now.

 _Humans are for ayakashi to be wed or eaten._

She could feel the warmth from the necklace the master gave her and she clutched it tightly, " _Master_..." the ogre fire glowed brightly.

"Lord Raiju," a voice, a surprisingly familiar voice, called out from behind them.

The thunder beast turned his head, "If it isn't a scary-looking wet dog,"

Aoi's eyes flew open in shock. Ranmaru? What was _he_ doing here?

The red komainu stood tall despite the rain, "Lord Raiju, I ask you return to the inn, our cooks have already prepared a meal for you," his eyes briefly flashed toward the scared woman behind the monster.

A smirk curled Raiju's lips, "Oh? Is that so?"

Aoi froze when she felt the deathly sharp claws of the thunder beast lightly prickle her skin as his hand enclosed her jaw, gold eyes seizing her in a fear-induced trance, "Well, seems like our fun is cut short, I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, _Aoi Tsubaki,"_ he licked his lips and released her roughly, the action betraying the gracefulness with which the ayakashi floated toward the dark sky toward the inn.

Aoi's knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the muddy ground, shaking terribly.

Soft footsteps trudged on the wet muddy path toward her and Ranmaru sat on his haunches to gaze down at her, "Ginji wasn't joking when he said you were afraid of lightning," Aoi's lips trembled, "I told you not to mess with him, it's better for you to listen to-"

The words caught in his throat when Aoi finally lifted her head, eyes brimming with tears and pain, "Thank you...Ranmaru," she wrapped her arms around herself and wept, thunder still cackling loudly in the distance.

It was so loud that it made the fur at his neck stand on end.

Ranmaru straightened, "Come on, get up, we need to get back toward the inn," he silently watched how she remained unmoving until his patience finally ran thin and he roughly gripped her arm, "Oi, I said-"

He froze at the look on her face.

He had smelled her fear from a mile away when he had gone out in search for what was causing the continuous thunders and had considered the dreadful possibility of Raiju getting ahold of Aoi Tsubaki.

He didn't care for the human girl on a personal level, but she was important to the ceremony, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Much less leave her alone with a fearsome monster as was the thunder beast.

He wasn't particularly fond of rain nor thunderstorms, but the dreaded feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as the strong scent of human fear assaulted his keen nose made him ignore it in favor of finding the human.

Despite her heritage, it made him feel uneasy seeing her like this, when all she had shown him so far was fierce defiance befitting an ogre bride.

Her eyes were filled with tears, face pale and showing the fear she had felt in her encounter with Raiju.

Ranmaru tugged at her arm, "Hey, snap out of it,"

But Aoi didn't budge, instead she collapsed.

Instincts kicking in, Ranmaru caught the woman's shoulders before she hit the ground, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the strong scent of fear radiating off her.

"For a human, it oddly doesn't suit you," he whispered quietly as he readjusted her, presenting his back and grabbing her legs to ensure she didn't fall.

Due to her unconsciousness, Ranmaru leaned forward while keeping a tight grip on her legs, his tail making sure it would catch her if she were to slide off his back.

As he carried the human woman back toward Orio-ya, images of a past long gone flashed in his mind, back when him and Ginji were still young.

"Hm...figures. The dog has to work for the stupid fox," he muttered under his breath, slightly turning his head to glance at the woman on his back, "Idiot, getting involved in things where humans don't belong,"

He felt a slight tug on the mane of his hair and he stopped, the words in his ear were barely above a whisper, "mm...m-mean,"

He blinked, processing the unexpected words in his mind and he released a short bark of laughter, "Stubborn woman,"

A small smirk curled his lips and he didn't even mind the rain as much anymore.

* * *

 **Alternative Ending:**

Ranmaru straightened, "Come on, get up, we need to get back toward the inn,"

he watched the necklace around her neck burn brightly, "There's...someone waiting for you there,"

With great effort, Aoi slowly stood up, taking step after shaky step to follow after the slow walking dog ayakashi, mentally thanking him for his purposefully slow pace.

She was no fan of thunder, that was true, but this experience was far different than any she had had before.

They were only a little ways away from the inn when Aoi immediately spotted the light from the small cottage and a familiar figure within.

Ignoring the burn in her legs and the nearly boneless weight of her numb body, Aoi crashed against the warm body and the warm arms encircling her protectively, the storm outside suddenly seeming so far away.

Odanna tightly embraced her, feeling the frantic beat of her heart against his chest.

He shared a look over Aoi's head with Ranmaru.

With furrowed brows, he stared at the komainu, until he started walking away silently, leaving the two of them alone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Odanna quickly supported all of Aoi's weight as she sagged against him, "Aoi!" He lifted her into his arms, quickly placing her inside on a futon and covering her with two blankets, a pillow for her feet and her head.

He watched the fear still burn brightly in her eyes but it was curbed from his reassuring presence, her fingers curled around his hand tightening considerably, "M-Master..." Aoi's lips trembled.

Odanna's heart tightened like a vice, "I'm sorry I didn't come, I was on my way when I ran into Ranmaru and he assured me he would-"

Aoi shook her head, "That's not what I meant..." she shakily righted herself to look at him more clearly, "You...you still protected me," she clutched the necklace around her neck like a lifeline and remembered the frown that was etched on Raiju's face when the necklace had glowed, "I think it kept Raiju from doing anything worse,"

With all the tenderness deemed unfit for an ogre, Odanna carefully traced the small wounds on Aoi's jaw, his form trembled in suppressed rage, "Aoi..."

Aoi's hand came to clutch at his trembling one, "I'm fine master, Ranmaru saved me." The tears slowly slid down her cheeks, "I was just...so scared. He...he said he wanted to _eat_ me,"

Warmth immediately encircled her as she felt the master's reassuring presence give her a sense of security she terribly missed, especially now, "I'm so sorry Aoi,"

She clutched at his kimono tightly as they sat there, tightly wound in each-other.

The storm outside seemed like a distant dream, Raiju's harsh features still burned brightly in Aoi's mind but it was slowly replaced by the master's much more welcoming and kind face.

She wrapped her arms around his back, wishing she could remain like this forever.

Odanna gently craddled her head and back, feeling how the shivers slowly subsided.

He remembered Ranmaru's face in the rain briefly and felt gratitude for the komainu for saving his Aoi.

She was the most sacred to him after all.

 **Thanks for reading! Any more ideas for future chapters?**


	9. Rainbow Clam Shell

**Prompt: Set at the end of Episode 17, an added scene when Aoi and Odanna are at the beach.**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Rainbow Clam Shell**

Aoi was transfixed by the beauty of the rainbow clam shell in the master's hand as well as his explanation about the the so called eternal realm.

His hand gently enclosed around the small sea shell, "I do wish I could take you home with me Aoi," he looked sad, "...but I cannot disrespect your request to remain here at Orio-ya,"

Aoi watched the expression on the master's face and she couldn't suppress a smile, "And I really appreciate that master," and she truly did, having heard all sorts of rumors circulating around ogres from her time in the apparent realm, she never would have thought their species capable of such tender emotions. Like always, the master proved her wrong.

His features brightened slightly as did his mood, "But I'll stay too and support your ambition the best I can from behind the scenes,"

Aoi rose an eyebrow, suspicion coloring her voice, "What do you mean by ambition?" Her flare of questions was cut short however when she felt his larger, warmer hand grab her own, only to drop the small, beautiful shell onto her open palm.

Odanna smiled, "These shells have great beauty but no power," his eyes were practically sparkling, "You could wear it as an amulet, though I'm sure you don't need pretty little trinkets like this to console you," he chuckled in amusement and Aoi felt her heartbeat quicken, as it often did lately with the Master around.

 _"No...I don't but..."_ Aoi swallowed, choosing not to voice that particular thought, nor bothering to finish it.

The pretty sea shell, his sweet words, his altered form, just...

"...This isn't fair," she looked at the small shell in her hand, "This shell...your form either," she gazed upon his more human appearance, without the horns or his normal heavy robes.

He looked more carefree, as if a part of his burden was eased off his shoulders though she knew the opposite to be true.

The ogre blinked, trying to make sense of her words, "Not fair why?"

Aoi felt her cheeks redden when the hundreds of explanations, all in some way similar, rang in her mind.

 _You look somewhat different this way._

 _You didn't have to disguise yourself as cuter than you actually were._

 _For an ogre, you sure know how to make a girl flustered with words._

 _Gifting me such nice things...telling me all these sweet things...you have no idea what they do to me._

Instead, Aoi huffed, "It...just isn't fair, okay?" She pouted

Ignoring his adoring look, Aoi carefully wrapped the seashell into a handkerchief and stored it safely within the confines of her robe, telling herself that the heat in her cheeks was from the setting sun and nothing else.

It certainly wasn't because the master was looking at her like that.

It wasn't because he gave her this incredibly beautiful, incredibly rare shell either.

"Aoi..." Odanna smiled softly at the blushing woman, until an idea popped into his head, "You know, I never did find a treat in that ice bucket," he grinned cheekily.

" _Well...that was anticlimatic..._ " Aoi huffed in exasperation, "Well, you were teasing me earlier which is why I made good on my promise and let it rest frozen solid in the freezer!" The master's loud laughter filled her ears and Aoi walked forward, feeling oddly flustered and challenged, "Didn't expect that, did you?"

Odanna caught up to her, still chuckling, " And I told you I can melt anything with my ogre fire," he smirked smugly.

Aoi grinned back, "Oh really? Even if all your nails are clipped?"

A cold shiver ran down Odanna's spine, "Now, now Aoi, let's remain calm," he held his hands up in a placating gesture, hands carefully poised just out of her immediate reach.

At the frightened look on his face, Aoi burst out laughing.

Odanna sighed in relief upon seeing she would never really clip his nails, his heart warmed at seeing her happy and laughing, an expression he had missed dearly.

 _"Aoi...I hope I can continue making you smile and laugh like this..._ " he shifted his attention briefly toward the sky and the sea and the setting sun, " _Just like this..."_

I **hope this was okay PrincessSohma! :3 If you want me to change something don't hesitate to ask!**


	10. Family Like Him

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Dauntlessofthesea** : Haha I guess you did :P

 **PrincessSohma** : Hehe you're very welcome! I enjoy writing these, I have to work a bit on the characters still, but I'm pleased with my progress so far ^.^

 **Prompt: Slightly altered ending of episode 18!**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Family like Him**

"Aoi, are you alright now?" she could feel the gentle caress against her face, the master's clipped fingers tenderly stroking her cheek.

She still couldn't believe he had actually let her clip his claws, as it was such a big part of an ogre's identity, but she was grateful all the same.

She wouldn't have been able to do all this without his help.

"Yeah...it's better now. Thanks for helping me," she smiled up at him, feeling safe with his arms supporting her weight reassuringly, as if she was leaning against a pillar of strength.

He smiled, glad to see she was well, "Of course, I have to support my wife, especially when she needs my help,"

Aoi stared, stared at the expression of openess and affection in the master's gaze, reflected in his gentle way of holding her so close to him.

Perhaps she had been wrong, in her initial impression of him.

No, she had _definitely_ been wrong.

If humans were capable of change, who was to say ayakashi weren't? The Master certainly seemed like the perfect example.

She remembered Ginji describing him as merciless but also an ogre with a big heart, one he respected deeply. She could see why.

Aoi relaxed, slowly allowing her full weight to settle against the Master's ever present hold around her.

" _For some reason, I don't even want to correct him like I normally do_..." a feeling of peace settled over her, accompanied by the sound of the gently crashing waves and the cheering in the background from the tengus.

Odanna smiled and she returned his smile when she opened her eyes again, " _I wonder...what would my life be like? With someone like him by my side? ...With someone like him as...my family?"_

An image of Tenjin'ya appeared in her mind's eye, everyone standing at the front, with the Master by her side.

They looked... _happy_.

Aoi smiled, closing her eyes and settling peacefully against him.

She wasn't sure, but before she completely succumbed to sleep, she swore she heard a tengu ask, "Is your wife alright?"

The master answered him then, "She will be, I'll make sure of it,"

She was dreaming peacefully that night.

Of new recipes and places to visit and food to try.

And of a charming, kind hearted ogre.

 **PrincessSohma, if you want I could change a few things here or re-write the whole chapter! :)**


	11. An Ogre Bride

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**  
 **PrincessSohma** : Haha you're very welcome PrincessSohma! :3 I'll do my best for future chapters! :)

 **dauntlessofthesea** : A combination of restless imagination that won't go away until I write it, a bit of planed free time and.. sheer will power! :D

 **FairyGirl34** : Thanks so much for reading my one shots! If you have any ideas, feel free to write them down!

 **Ec** : Hehe Thank you :3

 **Prompt: Aoi wondered about the term 'Ogre Bride', she never realized somebody else apart from the Master thinks that of her as well.**

 **Rated: K**

* * *

 **An Ogre Bride**

Ginji's ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and he turned around, the practiced greeting already coming out of his mouth before he even saw the customer, "Welcome to Moonflower! What can I-" Ginji stopped short and smiled, "Oh, hello Oryo,"

The snow woman scoffed softly, seating herself next to the account manager of Tenjin'ya, who was slurping on a noodle soup, "Huh? So our little accountant _does_ get out of his cave every once and a while, hm?" Oryo hid her shock well enough, seeing Byakuya out in broad daylight made her slightly more used to his appearance.

 _Still_ , seeing him was out of the ordinary, his improptu appearances were rare enough to warrant questioning should he still appear in broad daylight.

Byakuya subtly rolled his eyes at the snow woman, sipping on his soup, "For one, it"s not a _cave_. And had you been gifted such an _important_ job, you would understand Oryo,"

Ginji shifted uneasily between them behind the counter, "Ah...why don't we all sit down and I can fix you something-"

Oryo exploded, "What did you say?! I am- _was_ \- **_am_** the young hostess! _Of course_ it's an important job! Just because I actually enjoy talking to people does not mean-!"

Both stopped their debate when they heard footsteps approaching and saw Aoi at the entrance, "Oh, Oryo you're here too. Do you want that cold dessert you loved so much?" Aoi smiled brightly, oblivious toward the 'discussion' her two fellow Tenjin'ya employees had.

Ginji breathed a sigh of relief when both Oryo and Byakuya calmed significantly after Aoi's arrival and he marveled at the power she unknowingly had.

Flustered, Oryo shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, "Yes...thank you,"

Aoi smiled and tightened her kimono, "Coming right up!"

Ginji watched with an amused smile how the woman worked around her kitchen, finally noticing his staring, she arched an eyebrow while she was finishing Oryo's plate, "Huh? Ginji? Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" She felt around her cheeks for any smudges of food plastered to it.

Ginji chuckled, "No, no. I was just wondering how much of an ogre bride you really were,"

At the mention of the master's more commonly used phrase, the dish Aoi was holding shook briefly until she set it down in front of Oryo, "Ogre Bride? Now what makes you say that?" Her brow arched higher and her arms crossed over her chest.

Ginji had to stifle a laugh at her stance, remembering all the times Aoi truly did deserve the title of ogre bride, "While I don't know a lot about ogres, I heard they were sometimes fierce but kind and gentle. They don't allow people to look down on them or their comrades," he chuckled into his fist, ears moving, "And they're quite headstrong and reckless,"

Aoi crossed her arms, huffing, "Well, I'm sorry to say you just described many other people with these traits,"

Ginji grinned, "Maybe, but you are pretty headstrong and reckless Aoi," he winked and Aoi turned her head.

Oryo watched from the front seat, "He's right you know," as she idly ate her cold treat, watching Aoi look at her increduously.

"Not you too Oryo!"

"I know why the master loves calling you his ogre bride, but many other people called you that, isn't that right?" she smirked at Aoi's silence, "See? That means you do resemble an ogre bride at its finest,"

She started giggling when Aoi threw her hands on her hips, "Ugh, I see you all banded together to suddenly brand me as an ogre bride, didn't you?" she huffed in annoyance, "Well, I was like that _before_ so that proves nothing!"

Uncharacteristically, Byakuya spoke up, "Does that mean you and the Master were meant to be, after all?" He didn't turn his attention away from his soup but he was listening intently.

Aoi closed her mouth, feeling heat fill her cheeks and she readjusted her clothes, "... I'll go get some fresh vegetables, we seem to be running out," with that, her swift steps took her outside.

Ginji crossed his arms and chuckled from behind the boxes of vegetables stocked up behind him.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Aoi laid flat on her back next to the small eating turtle ayakashi, "Chibi?"

"Hmm?" Chibi

Aoi stared at the ceiling for a full minute until the question finally tumbled out of her mouth, "Am I really...like an ogre?"

Chibi stopped chewing on his cucumber slices for a minute, thinking before making a face, "Not at all! Ogres are fierce and scary..." remembering the Master, Chibi smiled sheepishly, "Well...not all of them anyway,"

Aoi grinned, "Ha! So I'm _not_ acting like an ogre bride! I knew it!" Aoi was already cheering when Chibi suddenly interrupted her.

"Actually, you really do behave like an ogre bride Aoi-shan," Chibi smiled, rolling over to Aoi's side before munching on the green vegetable again.

Aoi sat up, "Wait, you just said I didn't behave like an ogre a minute ago!"

Chibi wrinkled his nose, "That's because there's a difference with a lone ogre and a married ogre bride," his small finger was pointing in the air matter-of-fact.

It was Aoi that was overwhelmed with confusion, "There...is?"

Ayakashi were quite the peculiar creatures, after all.

Chibi nodded, "Mhm! Yes! Lone ogres are cold and aggressive, very, very scary! Married ogres are still headstrong," Aoi's bangs covered her eyes, "-reckless," her head sunk, "-oh and fierce and protective!" Her head sunk further, Ginji's earlier words sounding like a mantra by now, "Just like the Master!"

Aoi's head shot up, "Huh?" She blinked, "The Master?"

Chibi nodded firmly, "Yup! The Master is an ogre after all, the most powerful one too. But unlike other ogres I met, he's really kind and gentle, and he tickles me, but he's also scary and fierce whenever Tenjin'ya or you're in danger Aoi-shan!" The small ayakashi happily ate away at his second cucumber, satisfied with his answer.

Aoi hummed, laying back down to stare at the ceiling again, " _Am I...really like that? An ogre bride_?" Usually, to her knowledge, ogres were considered nothing but brute, ruthless demons terrorizing villages and scaring small children, at least that's how the books always portrayed them, but Aoi couldn't help but think differently since coming to the Hidden Realm.

True, the Master was the only real reference she had to ogres, excluding the one from the time they were in Orio-ya, so all she had to compare was himself and fantasy books.

Still, even if not all ogres were like that, she knew the Master was and that was all that mattered in the end.

Aoi felt her cheeks grow hot. The Master had influenced her in his own way.

 _"Now that I think about it...I influenced the Master too... he used to be cold, a bit distanced but.._." warmth blossomed in her chest, " _He is so kind and gentle...and so silly with his antics. Ginji mentioned he had a big heart already but I wonder...how much of that did I change? I doubt the Master was the same as he is now..."_ Aoi smiled, " _Maybe-"_

A soft knock came on her door, "Aoi? It's me,"

Without hesitating Aoi called, "Come in,"

The sliding door opened and Odanna entered, a look of concern on his face, "Ginji said you'd be here, are you feeling alright? You're not ill, are you?" his gaze was soft and worried as he scanned her laying figure on her futon.

And suddenly, all the words the others used to describe the Master before came floating through her mind.

 _Kind_.

 _Gentle_.

 _Fierce_.

 _Protective_.

 _Big heart_.

 _Compassionate_.

 _Reckless_.

 _Hopeless_.

 _Charming_.

 _Very sweet and considerate._

 _Cute_.

Aoi shot up. Wait...had she just...mentally _added_ to the list? Had she called him _charming_ in her own mind?! _Cute?!_

Odanna's brow furrowed, "Aoi?" He took a step closer but Aoi was already on her feet, gently slapping her cheeks.

"Well, I should probably be getting to work! I told the chief chef we would have a cooking match to see who can make better tonkatsu and have the loser serve a full course meal to the winner," she grinned, rolling up her sleeves.

Odanna blinked and stared in surprise, before laughing loudly.

Aoi scoffed softly, "Now what?" she pouted.

The Master Inkeeper grinned happily, patting her shoulder affectionately and opening the door for her, "You're truly an ogre bride," he shook his head fondly, a gentle look in his eyes and a sweet smile on his lips.

 _Ogre bride_

This time, when Aoi stepped out of her room and caught the Master's look, not that it already wasn't on her, she smiled, "How about helping me cook a few easy dishes for today before the morning rush comes in?"

Odanna's look of surprise melted into excitement, he was at her side in a second, "Really? I'll get to help you cook again?" at Aoi's nod, a glint appeared in his eyes, "Finally! I've been waiting ever since that time cooking the gameni!" He pumped his fist in the air but froze when Aoi critically eyed his claws.

He hid them protectively against his chest, but Aoi's lips stretched into a grin, "...Well, I guess it's fine for today, maybe you can even peel things with them, but if you're going to help me out more often, they'll have to stay clipped," she gave him a look and Odanna sighed.

"...Whatever you say Aoi," his soft, almost proud grin returned, "Truly an ogre bride,"

Aoi returned his grin, "No more than you a food ethusiast," Odanna smirked, admitting defeat as they walked down the hall.

"Right," they gave each-other a side long glance when they entered Moonflower, the silent communication between them spied by four pairs of eyes hidden from their view.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Akatsuki's irritated voice whispered among the tightly huddled group, "I just wanted a sandwich," his eyes narrowed at the Master and Aoi, their supposedly main attraction.

Oryo hissed through her teeth sharply, "Shh! They'll notice us if you don't shut up!"

Ginji sighed, "I'm more concerned about your voice level Oryo,"

Byakuya at the back let out a deep, deep sigh, "Now I remember why I liked my cave,"

"So you _admit_ it!" Oryo whisper-shouted triumphantly.

The white haired ayakashi glared at her.

 **Idea for the next chapter: Some Odanna & Chibi bonding time set during Episode 19 when Odanna was tickling Chibi.**


	12. A Strange Friendship

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** hehe Thank you so much for always reviewing, it really makes my day ^.^ I loved writing the parts with them, spying on Aoi and Odanna, I will include them more often in one shots now.

 **FairyGirl34** : Sure thing. (And thank you for the sweet compliment! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!) :)

 **Prompt: Odanna and Chibi spend some quality time together while Aoi is away, set what could have happened before Aoi saw Odanna tickling Chibi in Episode 19.**

 **Rated: K**

* * *

 **A Strange Friendship**

Odanna pulled the smelly cart along the dirt path towards the small wooden house, feeling relieved to see the sun slowly setting, it's heat finally stopped beating upon his back and head, despite the straw hat he was wearing.

He supposed becoming a fish peddler wasn't all that bad, especially for Aoi's sake. The day-to-day hardships were insignificant in comparison to the feeling of fullfilment and the sense of home he experienced whenever Aoi was near him. Byakuya had everything handled at Tenjin'ya, that was one worry off his back. However, there was still a thorn in his side, how Orio-ya treated Aoi. The minute he had seen her swollen ankle, the pain she had to endure against her will, it had taken a lot of self-control to not either storm the inn himself or just take her home with him.

Putting the cart to a stop and carrying the fresh supplies of fish and other ingredients for Aoi inside, he stopped at the doorway, seeing nobody, "Hm...she must still be busy,"

Trying to bury down the twinge of disappointment and loneliness at Aoi's absence, Odanna continued walking forward until a small, high-pitched voice called out from somewhere under him, "Please don't step on me master!"

Odanna froze, carefully pulling his foot away and looking over the wooden box he was carrying down to the floorboards.

Chibi was curled into a ball, slowly unravelling when he sensed Odanna's eyes on him, "Chibi? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Aoi," setting the box to its intended place at the back, Odanna sat down on a higher step and picked the turtle ayakashi into his cupped hands.

Chibi yawned, obviously having been woken up from a nap, "Well..." he scratched his head bashfully, "Aoi-shan said I shouldn't come because of the big scary dog!"

A small, amused smirk curled the Master's lips, "Ah...Ranmaru...yes he is quite a handful," he chuckled, looking down at the lonely ayakashi, "Say, why don't we have ourselves a grand time while waiting for Aoi to come back?" he grinned.

Chibi stared at the Hachiyo for a moment, as if contemplating if he was serious, before throwing his small hands up in the air and cheering, "Yay! A day with the master! Oh, oh, can we eat some cucumbers?!"

Odanna laughed at Chibi's excited expression, patting him on the head softly, "I don't see why not, I even brought a few with me," as Chibi jumped off his hand and Odanna moved to inspect one of the vegetable boxes, both had a feeling their unusual time together wouldn't be boring.

 _Several long minutes late_ r...

Chibi was munching on a diamond-shaped cucumber slice, a full plate of oddly shaped cucumber slices next to him, along with another smaller plate of various miniature vegetables for him to eat easily. Odanna himself ate grilled vegetables on a stick, smiling softly down at the adorable turtle ayakashi, "Chibi,"

That caught his attention, "Hm?" Small black eyes blinked up at him.

Odanna smiled, "You always wait for Aoi in her room after working in Moonflower, right?" Chibi hummed in agreement, slowly chewing the vegetable in his mouth while listening to the Master, "And, Aoi also confides in you whenever she has any problems, correct?" another nod.

Odanna grinned in glee, "...Does Aoi ever talk about me?"

Chibi blinked, swallowing down the food in his mouth, "Hmm...she does!" Odanna's eyes sparkled, "...sometimes," the light in them dimmed slightly and Chibi giggled, "But she only says good things about you Master, I promise!"

Odanna chewed on his own vegetables, looking thoughtful, "Really? Like what Chibi?" he stared down at the small ayakashi curiously.

Eyeing his now empty plates, Chibi spotted Odanna's still full vegetable plate on his lap, so he briskly wobbled over towards the ogre and climbed up on his legs, nestling against the place where his legs met in a criss-crossed position. From his new vantage point, Chibi easily bent forward and comfortably took a small piece of tomato from the pile before answering, "Hmmm...let's see," he swallowed his food, "Aoi-shan says how you have too much free time on your hands, oh and she also says your 'husband duties' are weird,"

Odanna frowned, resting his chin on his hand, "...Ah..." ...were they that bad? Hidekoto assured him they worked on his own wife...then again not every person is like the other...perhaps he should change his strategy, "Hm, I see...so it annoys Aoi that I try out those husband duties?"

Chibi nodded shyly, Odanna rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Has she ever told you what I do _right_?"

There had to be _something_ , right?

Chibi scratched his head, wracking his brain for anything, "Aoi-shan likes it when you buy food at the market for her and she was really happy when you wrote on that messenger thing to each-other!" heat immediately filled the ogre's cheeks and he almost forgot to swallow the food in his mouth.

"...Really? She was?" There was a feeling in his chest, like it was about to burst. He always silently wondered if that had been a good idea, for him it had been the best one yet since it made his lonely days and nights out of Tenjin'ya far more bearable. He had entertained the thought she could feel the same about their nightly messages but hadn't ever really believed it to be true until now.

Chibi watched the grin on the master's face curiously, "Master?"

The Hachiyo focused back on the turtle ayakashi, "What is it Chibi?"

Chibi adjusted his place on Odanna's crossed legs and the ogre removed his plate so that he had more room to move in, "Do you really like Aoi-shan?"

His gaze softened and he felt that characteristic, warm sensation spread in his torso again, "Yes Chibi, I do,"

The turtle ayakashi contemplated this for a minute, pacing back and forth over the expanse of the master's legs until he stopped at his bent knee and firmly pointed a finger at him, "If you hurt Aoi-shan I'll never forgive you and...I'll eat away all of your cucumbers and vegetables!" despite his adorable appearance, Odanna took the words seriously and lightly bowed his head, smiling at him at eye-level.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to Aoi, not by anyone or especially by my own hand," he stared at his claw thoughtfully, "If she chooses to accept me of course,"

Chibi stared at the ayakashi intently, studying the truly conflicted and slightly pained expression on his face.

Making his decision, Chibi jumped onto Odanna's outstretched hand and balanced himself by holding onto his thumb, smiling up at the startled ogre, "Master, I thought you said we will have a good time until Aoi-shan comes back!"

Odanna smiled and gently poked Chibi's cheek, "You're right, I did," he grinned happily, "I always wondered, how ticklish turtle ayakashi really were?"

Chibi was out of his hand in a second and already rolling along the floor, away from the still seated master inkeeper, "You'll never catch me master!"

Odanna laughed, getting to his feet and rolling up his sleeves, "Oh we will see about that," with a grin, he went after the rolling ball of cuteness.

* * *

It was already night when Aoi came back and Odanna and Chibi had been absorbed in one of their games.

Aoi's brow shot to her hairline, her expression a perfect mask of confusion, " ...What are you doing?"

Odanna looked up from his tickle war with Chibi, which looked more like he was single handedly assaulting the poor ayakashi with a merciless tickle with his fingers on his tummy, "It tickles! It tickles!"

Odanna stopped his assault and looked up at Aoi from his perch on the floor, "Oh, you're back," at her troubled look, he grew concerned.

"You look like you took on another burden on yourself," Odanna straightened his position, helping the poor still-chuckling ayakashi onto his feet.

Aoi's gaze was sad, "How can you tell so easily?"

The ogre smiled and gestured for her to sit, scratching Chibi's head lightly.

Chibi munched on his cucumber, watching them from the corner of his eye, " _Aoi-shan looks troubled...but Odanna-sama is looking after her! Aoi-shan I want to help too! I want to be a useful follower!"_

Thanks for reading! :3


	13. Bedroom Games

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Guest** : T_T Me too! I'm suffering extremely from Kakuriyo withdrawls and I just can't wait for episodes so I try to distract myself with writing! ^.^ Thank you so much, this will be a longer complimation, depending on if people will continue to like it XD

 **Fairygirl34** : Really? Thanks so much! I'm always so insecure about writing Odanna, since I'm not sure about his character and some of his reactions, so I'm always afraid he's too OOC. .

 **Prompt: The master is feeling restless and looks for some fun, talking about 'needs' and 'husband duties'. Aoi is not one who backs down easily, especially from a challenge.**

 **INFO: Title may be a bit... misleading. Hehe.**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Bedroom Games**

Aoi wrung her hands nervously together, "Master I dont think we should be doing this..."

Odanna rose an eyebrow with a smirk, heart beating in anticipation, "Oh? Getting cold feet now are we?"

Aoi pouted, "No...but dont you have work to do?" She knew _she_ did, until she got unceremoniously kidnapped by the master, leaving an amused Ginji behind with a messy kitchen.

Just because he had _needs_. As he mumbled something again about _husband duties._

The ogre ayakashi wasn't dettered in the slightest, "No, I'm free for today," he crossed his arms, grin in place.

Aoi crossed her own arms, "You know, somehow that happens far too often," he chuckled, eyes intense.

His lips curved into a smirk, "Well, my ogre bride?" Ignoring his remark, Aoi lightly rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible, master," nevertheless, Aoi leaned forward, fingers curling around the very tip.

Odanna's eyes narrowed, "So bold," he laughed when Aoi pouted, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh, I'll show you," with that Aoi's fingers resolutely tightened around the tip and moved it forward.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Yosh!"

Odanna frowned like a child, "Truly an ogre bride,"

Aoi waved her hand at him dismissively, " Oh be quiet and make your move already," Aoi guided the glass of carbonated water to her lips, taking a sip before narrowing her eyes at the ogre ayakashi, "I see I'm not the only one taking out the big guns,"

Odanna had an innocent look about him, but Aoi knew better, "Whatever could you mean dearest Aoi,"

The woman was unfazed, making her next move, moving another chess figure on the board, "We will see, _darling_ ,"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, this was the first time Aoi ever returned his loving endearments which only strengthened his theory that she may have a secret weapon up her sleeve.

After all, she was Shiro's granddaughter.

Crafty and smart as she was...

"I wonder what goes in that head of yours..." Aoi shook her head, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, it's a good thing you'll never find out, because then you'd see you're losing the game too soon," her smirk was evil incarnate.

Odanna smirked, moving another chess piece, "I get the feeling like you're spending too much time with either Oryo or Akatsuki," both of which weren't the best influences to have.

Especially coupled with Aoi's persistence and sense of random competitiveness.

Which led them to the current situation.

A casual comment from Odanna about not having played chess in a long while, since his trips to the apparent realm have lessened.

A snarky remark from Oryo about betting how nobody could beat him in the game.

A fiery reply from Aoi announcing she most definitely would.

...Or at least, that was his official version should anyone ask how it came to this.

If Aoi was asked about how she found herself in this situation, this too well-planed situation, she would say, while working at cleaning up the kitchen with Ginji, Odanna came out of nowhere, complained about not having played chess in a long while, learning Aoi used to play it years ago, then dragging her off.

Aoi scoffed softly and moved her rook, "Something wrong?" the master's inquiry was met with eyes lit aflame.

"Not at all, just planing a suitable punishment for you once you lose," this was the most vicious she has ever been, partly because he took her away from work and partly because she was hungry and wanted to eat the full course meal about to be delivered to their room.

 _His_ room. Aoi mentally corrected herself. _His_ and _his_ alone.

The woman shook her head, " _Focus Aoi!"_

The master inkeeper of Tenjin'ya smiled, moving his bishop, "Is that so? You seem quite confident you will beat me,"

Aoi smiled, "Of course master, after all I have the advantage," she moved another piece forward.

He rose an eyebrow curiously, "Advantage?" he tried deciphering her cryptic words, trying to figure out what she meant.

Aoi smirked triumphantly, grabbing her knight, "You've been neglecting your king master!" With that, Aoi slammed the piece on its designated spot, dangerously close to the black king piece, "Checkmate!" Aoi grinned.

The ogre god stared at the chess board, blinking.

His shoulders slumped in defeat, he sighed, "Well, that's what I get for being careless,"

Aoi's gaze scrunched up in confusion, "I almost thought you were setting up a trap for me, you know. I can't believe you didn't notice your king having almost no protection master," Aoi frowned, thinking he let her win on purpose.

Following her train of thought, Odanna quickly reassured her, "I didn't let you win on purpose if that's what you're thinking," he looked down at the game again and picked up his most prized figure, "You see, I was protecting the queen,"

Aoi rose an eyebrow, "The queen?" she stared at the black figure in his hand curiously.

The ayakashi smiled, nodding, his expression soft, "Yes. In chess, the king is seen as the most crucial figure, understandable since the game ends with his demise. However, the queen is the real powerful foe to be cautious of. The queen has no restrictions, she reigns over the entirety of the field, she can move anywhere she wants. The queen is the most important figure, if you lose her, you already lost the game," his gaze suddenly turned toward Aoi, his expression warm, "I couldn't afford to lose my queen,"

A pregnant silence befell them and Aoi felt her cheeks heaten uncharacteristically, her heart beating far too irregularly.

" _What is...what is this weird feeling? The master suddenly started acting so strangely and saying all these things and-"_ Aoi's hands fisted into the material of her kimono, _"He...he keeps looking at me like that..."_

With sweaty hands and a racing heart, Aoi smiled too widely, "Right! Food! I'm really hungry since you just took me away from my kitchen before I could eat, I think the winner deserves a full course meal, right?"

Odanna smiled, laughing as he stood up to remove the cloth covering the meal the chief chef had prepared beforehand, keeping the food heated by the master's very own ogre fire keeping the steel plate beneath it warm, "Whatever my queen wishes," he smiled at her, too softly, too warmly, too... _openly_.

Aoi swallowed, nodding, her voice soft, "... Thank you," she clasped her hands and bowed her head, "Thank you for the food," before eating away at the udon soup.

Aoi hummed happily, "Mhmm! This is delicious master! You should try some it's amazing!" eagerly, Aoi continued eating, a full blown, happy smile on her face.

The Hachiyo smiled, grabbing his own plate and beginning to eat, "My sweet queen..."

"Did you say something master?" Aoi lifted her attention from the wonderful food to him.

The ogre grinned softly, "I said how sweet the udon soup is, a mellow but fulfilling taste," Aoi smiled brightly.

"Yes! I love it! I have to thank the chief chef later today, his cooking is amazing!" both laughed as they continued eating, absorbed into their own little world with just the two of them.

 _None of us noticed the ominous way the stars twinkled that night._

 _How the skies darkened and the bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to Tenjin'ya._

 _To us._

...Foreshadowing? Ohhh... Hehe Thanks for reading everyone! :3


	14. A Husband's Support

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohm** a: Thank YOU for your sweet reviews, I know how hard it can be to write one so thank you very much for the effort! It really helps keep me motivated to write more! :3 Arigatou!

 **Guest** : 3 days ago? Thanks so much for reading it so fast and sticking with it! T_T I'm still learning to try and write good fluff so I wasn't sure how my one shots would be.

 **FairyGirl34** : So... I'M SO _SORRY_ if this isnt what you imagined your prompt to be like! I have another one shot I'm currently working on with a similar situation so you can choose which one answers your prompt best! Or I could write another one if you're satisfied with either of them! .

 **Shizuku-san** : T_T (discreetly wipes tears away) Thank you so, so much for the wonderful compliments Shizuku-chan! They just...melted my heart, I'm a puddle of goo. :3 Honestly, I really appreciate your feedback, like I mentioned a few times, I'm really insecure about writing Odanna or the others too OOC so I always try my best with each chapter so it's half decent. I'm glad you still enjoy them :) Thank you again!

 **Prompt: Even months after the incident, Aoi's encounter with a certain thunder beast still seems to haunt her. Good thing her husband is there for her.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **A Husband's Support**

 _Why are you running away?_

Aoi tossed and turned, her body trembling.

She knew this was a dream, no, a _nightmare_ , but she couldn't wake up.

She was running.

It was raining.

Thunder roared in the distance and lightning flashed across the dark sky.

Aoi screamed, trying to get away.

Get away as far as possible from the laughter.

 _How amusing. Are you afraid, human?_

Aoi shut her eyes closed, " _Stop it! Stop!"_

She ran and ran but couldn't get out of the forest.

She was trapped.

A cold shiver raced down her back and she realized he was right behind her.

 _Raiju_.

A dark chuckle.

 _Now little human - I'm going to enjoy my little dessert to the fullest._

Aoi screamed when arms wrapped around her and she desperately fought against them, trying to get away from Raiju as far as possible.

 _Aoi_.

Aoi violently shook her head, the sound of thunder growing louder as the ominous yellow eyes haunted her vision.

 _Aoi_.

" _No! I wont allow you to eat me! I want to go back to Tenjin'ya, I want to go back home! To the master, to everyone!"_

 _Aoi!_

" _No! Let go of me!"_

"Aoi!" her eyes flew open wide and her body was frozen rigid, her hands pressed against the master's shoulders, both of their sleeping robes in disarray after her trying to wrestle him off.

She saw the scratch mark on his cheek, the way his eyes were wide with concern, how his hands were on her arms trying to steady her previous thrashing.

"Aoi," she gasped at the sound of her name, he sounded so worried, "It's alright now, it was just a nightmare," once he was sure she was fully awake, he released her upper arms and instead gently swept her bangs aside to look at her face more clearly, "You're pale and cold, you were screaming and turning, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't let me," his concerned frown suddenly morphed into an expression of terror, "Did I do something-"

Immediately, Aoi threw herself at him, clutching at him like a lifeline, " _No_!" Her body shivered from the aftershock of waking up from that terrible nightmare, "Of course not, how can you even think that," she buried her face against his haori, "I...it was..." she bit her shivering lips.

Warm arms, the _master's_ arms, wrapped around her form, pulling her close against his soothing warmth, "Shh...it's alright," his clawed hand gently ran along the length of her hair, his voice a mere whisper, "You're alright Aoi, it was just a bad dream."

Aoi gripped him tighter, "But...it felt so real. As if ...as if _he_ was really chasing after me," she could feel the ogre's shoulders stiffen beneath her fingers and she slowly broke their embrace.

The master's eyes were narrowed, worried and alarmed equally, "He? Who was he?"

Aoi averted her gaze from his, her voice a broken murmur, "Raiju..."

Silence filled the dark room and Aoi felt like crying, until a warm hand rested on the side of her face, finger tenderly rubbing her cheek, "Why didn't you tell me you still had nightmares about him?"

She drew strength from his touch, from the familiar comfort she always sensed from him before speaking again, "I...I didn't want to worry you. We had enough work with Tenjin'ya to begin with, adding my problems to it would have only been a unnecessary burden,"

The master's hand gently lifted her face to make her look at him, at how serious he looked, "You can never be a burden to me Aoi, you should know that," he scanned her face for any signs of the remaining nightmare, "On the day where we wed, do you remember what I told you?" It wasn' that long ago, and even if it were, she would never forget.

She repeated his words softly, "That you would protect and cherish me for as long as you lived and that, no matter what, you would always be there for me and..." a small smile curved her lips, "-...you would never make me feel alone or unwanted again,"

His smile was small but soft, nodding his head as his hands soothingly rubbed her cheeks,"And I meant every word I said," he moved closer towards her so that their bent knees were touching, stroking her hair and waiting patiently for her to gather herself.

Aoi took a deep breath, appreciating her husband's silent show of support when he squeezed her hand, "I...had that same nightmare again. Raiju was...chasing me. We were in the forest, the one near Orio-ya," when her hand started trembming, Odanna tightened his grip on it, "I screamed but nobody heard me. He was so close to me...there was thunder and lightning everywhere and-" Aoi took a shaky breath.

Odanna gently encouraged his wife, "And?"

Aoi looked at him, "He...said he would eat me," Odanna enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, smelling the fear emitting from her every pore.

"He will never bother you again,"

"I know," of course she knew, she had been present when the master and Raiju had engaged in battle at Orio-ya and he was banned from the lands, "But...he can come back," Aoi knew it was impossible but...

There was something dark in her husband's words when he spoke next, something dangerous, "He can certainly try," his hold on her had tightened protectively and Aoi, not for the first time, wondered how she had met such a kind and caring ogre such as him.

Aoi hugged him tighter, finally feeling safe, the way she always had felt when the master was around, even before she had realized the feelings she harbored for him.

"Master..." Aoi smiled and kissed the side of his cheek, "Thank you so much," she could feel the smile stretching his lips as he affectionately pecked her cheek in return.

"Of course, after all, what sort of husband would I be if I didn't support my wife, in the good and the bad times?" when she pulled away to look at his face, he was grinning.

She sighed, shaking her head, "I always thought, in the very beginning, how hard I would work to pay off grandfather's debt... so I didn't marry you," she giggled quietly at the displeased frown on his face.

"Was I truly that bad..."

Ignoring his comment, Aoi continued, "But the more I got to know you, the more I realized you weren't so bad...and then I started getting feelings for you and...well, you know the rest," she smiled, "What I meant to say is, you were always there for me, and I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you master," she caressed his face.

Odanna smiled and kissed her knuckles softly, "My dear wife...how wrong you are," he sighed, breathing in her scent, "Even if you didn't realize it, you've done far more for me than I could hope of ever paying you back in our long life together,"

Aoi smiled, shaking her head at his words until her finger felt the small, shallow scratch on his cheek, "Master...did I-?" Her heart clenched in pain, "I-I hurt you,"

Odanna quickly grasped her hands again, kissing them to reassure her, "Aoi, I'm fine, you were still dreaming, it was out of your control. Besides, it doesn't hurt, I swear," he smiled to let her know he was alright and her face scrunched with worry.

"You're too good to me," she kissed his forehead lovingly and he chuckled throatily, gathering her into his embrace.

"That's my line," with that, they laid back down on their futon and covered themselves with the blanket.

Aoi shifted and Odanna warned playfully, "If you're going to turn around, try not to steal my blanket again, I got cold feet last night,"

Aoi snorted, poking his chest, "Excuse you, you're bigger than me and take up more than half the blanket, if I accidentally take it during the night, it just means the blanket is too small," she smiled teasingly, "Or we would need a second one,"

The arms around her pulled her closer and she could sense the chidlish pout on his lips, "...I thought the second blanket debate had been an unanimous vote..."

Aoi rolled her eyes, "We were at a stand still until you asked Ginji and secretly goaded him into going to your side because you promised him treats from the apparent realm whenever you would visit!" Aoi sighed, "I still can't believe he was persuaded by treats of all things,"

Odanna laughed, "What can I say, sweet things seem to be an ayakashi's weakness," Aoi turned scarlet at the implication of his words and she lightly slapped his chest.

"Master!" at Odanna's laughter, Aoi huffed in irritation, "Just because I realized _I_ was your favorite 'food' does not mean the jokes are appropriate thank you very much!"

After calming down from his laughter, Odanna affectionately nuzzled her nose with his one, "I apologize, however you're a treat to me whether or not I can eat you," he smiled when she huffed, "Besides, now that my second favorite food is not delivered in a bucket full of ice anymore, jokes like these seem to be my only source of comfort,"

Aoi resisted the urge to throw him out and make him sleep outside, "Now _that_ joke is getting old master!"

Odanna was almost done laughing by the time Aoi tried pinching his cheeks to see if he would stop teasing her.

He didn't.

"I'm sorry Aoi, but you do realize you officially being my wife now means having to endure all the terrible things I'll put you through, right?" he grinned, "After all, after becoming a fish peddler and eating frozen bentos for two weeks, I even had the greatest of luck to finally marry the woman of my dreams, I would say I deserve a bit of quality time teasing my wife,"

Aoi frowned, trying hard to curb the mental war her heart waged with her mind, both parts being undecisive if to rate the master's as 'cute' or 'annoying'.

She settled for the later, "You know master, that frozen bento joke is getting old," an evil smirk curled her lips, "Just like you it seems," she felt him freeze right next to her.

She knew one of his bigger fears was being considered "old" or, ayakashi forbid, she thought of him as too old.

The short time after their wedding where she realized just how traumatizing her comment about his and her grandfather's resemblance really scarred him was amusing to say the least. Of course, she hadn't had that in mind at all when she had first said that, but now that she knew about his little irrational fear, she allowed herself to poke fun at him whenever he did to her.

Like now.

"...Well played, my dear ogre bride," Odanna sighed deeply, slumping into her embrace.

Aoi smirked triumphantly, "Thank you, my lucky husband,"

He chuckled, "Lucky indeed,"

She smiled warmly and nestled deeper into his embrace, both of them falling asleep in each-others embrace, lost to their own world.

There was movement from the end of the blanket, somewhere near their feet and a tiny figure crawled out from the blankets.

"Wahh!" Chibi breathed deeply, having almost been crushed and suffocated to death, "No, no, no, no, no! I will sleep in my own bed again, I almost got crushed by Aoi-shan's leg and suffocated by the master's robes!" Chibi resolutely marched towards his abandoned makeshift bed, "I knew it! Married life would make Aoi-shan into a real scary ogre!" he hopped into his bed, burying himself under the covers, "Mhmmm...cucumbers...cucumbers..." right before Chibi closed his eyes to sleep, his head shot up, "Cucumber soup! I should ask Aoi-shan to make cucumber soup..." Chibi's head softly hit the small pillow, quietly muttering about cucumbers and opening a cucumber eatery.

Thanks for reading!


	15. A Thunderous Confrontation

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** You're very, very welcome! And I should be the one thanking you for reviewing and supporting me, honestly it just always makes my day ^.^  
FairyGirl34: Ahh, thanks so much! I'm always so amazed when I find out my dear readers react to my stories the same way I react to amazing stories I love (ahem...fangirl really hard and try not to squeal), so...thanks for liking it! (Bows)

 **Guest** : (covers face in embarrassment) Ah...thank you very much for the sweet compliment! I usually find it rude not answering to someone when they put time and effort into writing a review, so replying is the least I can do :3 I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!

 **Shizuku-san: (** wipes tear away discreetly) Eh, it's been a long time someone called me amazing, so thank you for that (I get the feeling like I've been saying thank you so much XD). I'm really happy my one shots can make your day just like all of your reviews make mine :3 (cheesy I know, almost cringe-cheesy but...it's true haha)

 **Dauntlessofthesea** : Yeah, me either, I wonder how will things develop with the limited time of 4 episodes to go.

 **Prompt: Aoi tries to overcome her fear of thunder and the master reminds her that sometimes, fear is not neccessarily a bad thing. However, not everyone agrees with that notion.**

 **WARNING: Because...well Thunderass is making his grand entrance again (I read on a comment about a user calling Raiju "Thunderass" and it's so fitting :D)**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **A Thunderous Confrontation**

 _None of us noticed the ominous way the stars twinkled that night._

 _How the skies darkened and the bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to Tenjin'ya._

 _To us._

Now that the storm actually started, Aoi started doubting her decision to come here.

She was in the small hut at the Vermilion Springs, sitting on the floorboards and gripping the hem of her kimono, her fingers clenched and shaking.

She could do this.

She wasn't a child anymore.

She could overcome her fear.

Aoi flinched when thunder struck again, shivering on the floorboards as lightning flashed again and again.

When she closed her eyes to try and tune out the storm, memories of being in that dark cold room assaulted her again.

Memories she wished she could forget but knew she never could, no matter how hard she tried or how well the master supported her.

This was something she would have to do alone.

The threatening booming sounds of the storm sounded so loud, especially in the isolated hut, and Aoi's hands reflexively moved to cover her ears.

" _No...I can't. I have to overcome my fear!"_ With that thought in mind, Aoi slowly placed her hands in her lap again, bunching up the fabric of her kimono in her white knuckled grip.

It was just thunder and a little lightning and rain, she knew nothing would happen to her here, it was just the weather, like the sun...only darker and far more scarier.

Aoi yelped when a particularly loud and harsh sounding bolt struck again, she was sure it must have struck something, the ground, the trees, it was so loud and terrifying.

Aoi sobbed, trying to stop her body from trembling biy force as she wrapped her arms firmly around herself.

Aoi froze when a soft, green light brightened the hut, her necklace not reacting to it and the notion soothed her. If the necklace didn't react, it meant the person meant no harm, that it recognized him.

She knew that green light.

"Aoi," she turned at the sound of the master's voice, relief flooding her entire being when he kneeled by her side, "You weren't at Moonflower or Tenjin'ya so I came looking for you. Oryo is sick with worry," it was funny how, from all her relationships with the Tenjin'ya staff, apart from Ginji, Oryo was the one to fuss the most whenever she was in danger despite their rocky start, "What are you doing here?" He inspected the wrinkled state of her robe, the red crescent indentations in her palms from her nails biting into them and the frightened look on her paler face.

Aoi smiled, wiping at her slightly mosit eyes, "I...just wanted to try and overcome my fear of lightning..." she chuckled humorlessly, "I guess I'm too afraid after all,"

Aoi was surprised when the master pulled on her arm and her back collided with his chest, his arms coming around her protectively and she felt his warmth soothe the chills that had assaulted her body from before as she burrowed deeper into his embrace, she turned her head to nuzzle into his chin and neck appreciatively, the storm outside almost forgotten.

Ignoring the blush on his cheeks, Odanna returned the loving gesture and nuzzled into her hair, "Its alright Aoi," he sighed deeply.

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly and they remained like this for a long while, until he felt her shivers slowly subside as she turned around, her arms wrapped securely around his middle from within his outer robe.

Odanna nuzzled the top of her head affectionately, "Do you feel a bit better?" he gazed tenderly down at her and she smiled up at him, shyly leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose affectionately.

"A lot better. Thank you master," she smiled and Odanna felt his cheeks darken in color again, coughing.

"Of course, anything for my-"

Aoi grinned, "-ogre bride," they looked at each-other and smiled, feeling peaceful despite the raging storm outside.

Odanna brushed her cheek with his thumb, "You do know everyone is afraid of something, it's not neccessary for you to torture yourself like this, it's alright to be afraid every once and a while,"

Aoi shook her head, "I know that but...I wanted to try and face my fear, to grow out of it," she leaned her forehead into his shoulder and sighed, "...You said everyone is afraid of something...I know you're afraid of me sending you to sleep outside, but what else?"

Odanna chuckled in amusement, they gazes locking, "Well, apart from that particularly terrifying thought, I would say..." he smiled down at her, "...losing you, Aoi," something akin to fear briefly flashed across his features, "Just remembering the ceremony at Orio-ya and what could have happened had I not-" he cut himself off, shaking his head as if to dispell the dark thought.

Aoi smiled and grabbed his face so he was looking at her, "I don't know if you heard, but I hear very scary rumors being spread in the marketplace about a very terrifying ogre bride sweeping anyone off their feet if they try to hurt her or her husband," her gaze softened in the dim light from the candle burning with his ogre fire, "I need help from time to time, but I think you don't have to worry about losing me any time soon, master,"

Odanna smiled, chuckling softly, "My notorious ogre bride, huh...I hadn't expected your fame to reach that far until we are at least eighty years married, guess I underestimated the fear my wife strikes into ayakashi's hearts," they both laughed, a comfortable silence settling over them, the storm outside all but forgotten.

Until a massive bolt of lightning struck the earth just before the hut, sending pieces of earth flying everywhere and destroying the man-made hot spring the master had made.

A figure stood on the ashen remains of the once green ground.

Immediately, Odanna pulled Aoi behind him, the necklace around Aoi's neck burning brightly in the presence of danger.

The smoke from the lightning cleared and when thunder struck in the dark sky, Raiju's silhouette could be seen standing there.

Odanna felt Aoi's hand grip his arm while the other unsheathed her tengu fan, ready to assist him if the need arose. It were times like this he was reminded that no matter if he was with her or not, his wife was a force to be reckoned with.

However, against this foe, he would rather not she was alone.

"Lord Raiju," Odanna's gaze narrowed, standing tall and calm in the presence of the thunder beast but his claws were ready at his side if a need rose to use them.

Raiju's eyes flashed at the same time lightning struck the sky again, a contrast of bright yellow against the white flash behind him, "Master Inkeeper...I do hope I'm not intruding," a sinister smirk curled his lips accompanied by the rumble of the storm outside.

The storm was getting worse.

Odanna frowned, keeping a hand near Aoi to calm her and prevent any hasty reactions, "Unfortunately, you are. May I ask to reschedule your visit?" his gaze was hard, cold, uncharacteristic of his usual welcoming behavior towards guests.

But Raiju wasn't a guest.

Not a welcomed one, at least.

The thunder beast frowned, a dramatic sigh escaping him, "How troublesome, after my long and tiring journey to reach your lovely inn as well," his gaze landed on Aoi and a predatory gleam entered his eyes, his tongue wetting his lips hungrily, "I see that _human_ is here in your superior presence, Master Inkeeper,"

Odanna's voice was dangerously cutting when he spoke, yet retained its calm tone, "Aoi is my _wife_ , you will address her respectfully," all sense of propriety and respect seemed to have left the Master's normal mannerisms as his dark gaze met the thunder beast's, " _Raiju_ ,"

The frown deepened on the thunder beast's face and thunder grumbled loudly in the distance again, causing Aoi to tighten her grip on her fan, "Oh, I see you've forgotten who stands before you, _ogre_ ," Aoi frowned, a scatching retort bubbling in the back of her throat at the way this demon addressed her husband, but Odanna's assuring squeeze on her hand calmed her slightly.

Odanna seemed calm, like the calm before a storm, "I apologize if I seem uncouth, however, you are in my land, disrespecting my _wife_." Aoi rarely ever saw him this angry before and she was very glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his scorching glare, "If anyone has forgotten who stands before whom, it is you, _thunder beast,"_

Raiju's eyes widened in rage and in a split second, right when Aoi blinked, he was suddenly right in front of them, the master's tall frame the only barrier between her and the malicious god.

"You _dare_ disrespect _me_?" his gaze was livid, his eyes flashing like the lightning he controlled, "In favor of a mere _human_?!" He had a crazed look about him, similar to the time he had chased her through the forest at Orio-ya, "I shall make sure your screams of pain echo through the vast lands, _ogre scum_!"

Aoi's eyes widened at the clear threat, instead of trembling and staying frozen in fear, Aoi bravely straightened herself, staring the lord dead in the eye, " _Nobody_ disrespects _my husband_ , lord or not!" she stepped forward and with a flick of her wrist, Raiju was sent violently flying back with the force of the sudden whirlwind from the tengu's fan.

 **A/N** : I APOLOGIZE! ...For this abrupt cliffhanger. Before I continue, there is a QUESTION I would very much appreciate if some of you could answer it!

 **Oh and.. Part 2? Yes? No? ^.^**

 **Question: Should Odanna emgage Raiju in battle alone or with the team of Tenjin'ya?**


	16. A Thunderous Confrontation 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, I had to focus on doing my studies before finishing up updates to my stories, but I'll update again soon. Thank you all for being so patient! :3**

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **FairyGirl34:** Haha That's true and originally, I wrote it that Odanna finished him off alone but that would have been a bit difficult since the others, especially Aoi, would definitely meddle in the fight. Lol "I feel like some kind of addict waiting for anxiously for the next update" that was gold ^.^ haha I'm really, really happy to hear you like my stories! I must be the worst addict of them all because I fangirl everytime a review appears on my e-mail, like :"Review? Yes! I did something right!" :3 And thank you, thank you so much for the sweet compliments, I feel like my writing isn't as clichee as I thought it to be. ^.^ BTW: Sure thing I'll write your prompt! ;)

 **Guest:** Thanks for your answer, if you don't like this version, would you like me to write it differently? I can try out a new version of the fight and ending if you want! :)

 **PrincessSohma:** Because, as a user somewhere mentioned, Raiju is a "thunderass". :3 Thanks so much!

 **Shizuki-san:** Ah... (scratches head and hides face) Oh god, you and everyone else is so sweet to me! Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments, I'll be working hard to improve my writing too. I hope the 2 versions in this chapter aren't too much though ^^.

* * *

 **A** **Thunderous** **Confrontation** **Part 2**

 _Previously on "Tales of Tenjin'ya"..._

 _Aoi's eyes widened at the clear threat, instead of trembling and staying frozen in fear, Aoi bravely straightened herself, staring the lord dead in the eye, " Nobody disrespects my husband, lord or not!" she stepped forward and with a flick of her wrist, Raiju was sent violently flying back with the force of the sudden whirlwind from the tengu's fan._

The ayakashi hit the nearest tree and almost immediately, the storm outside grew to wild propotions in accordance to their lord's foul mood.

Before the enraged lord could righten himself, a wall of green fire spread across the expanse of the hut's entrance, blocking the ayakashi's path, " _You_!" The storm outside grew worse and Odanna quickly picked Aoi up in his arms, ignoring the angry roars from the beast behind them.

"We'll be safer back at Tenjin'ya," with that he quickly rushed away from the scene, thunder and lightning waging a war of their own high above in the dark sky, no doubt Raiju was hot on their heels.

Thankfully, Odanna knew the forest quite well, with a few leaps and bounds, he was out of it in seconds, running straight toward Tenjin'ya, "Do you see him, Aoi?"

Aoi shook her head against the side of his own, "No, its too dark, but we should get inside quickly!" Odanna nodded and with another burst of speed, jumped high into the air towards the front entrance.

Aoi's eyes widened in fear, " _Master!_ "

With a quick turn of his head, Odanna's gaze caught Raiju's crazed, bloodthirsty one far too close to them, his claws outstretched, aimed towards Aoi's face.

In a moment, the wealthy lord was howling in pain at the green flames licking at his expensive robes and skin, roaring towards the sky as both ogre god and his bride safely landed at the entrance to the inn, Odanna's eyes still burning a scatching red.

He gently set Aoi down, "Go inside Aoi, as long as you all remain within Tenjin'ya nothing will happen to you," Odanna's eyes narrowed when he looked at the storm, "I'll take care of our guest,"

Raiju was sure to be beyond livid, Aoi knew that much, she had also witnessed his display of power and felt fear surge through her heart as she desperately grabbed for her husband.

"Wait, Master!" she was torn.

Torn between deciding to trust in his impressive abilities and defend against the crazed lord and torn for her concern for his own well being.

Odanna smiled, gripping the hand holding onto his robe, feeling the strength he seemed to acquire whenever she was around, "Take my fan, it may help," Aoi quickly thrust the weapon into his clawed grip.

Odanna stared at it for a moment before smiling, "...You called me your husband earlier," despite the very dangerous situation, he had the time to cheer about that.

Aoi rolled her eyes, "Master this is _not_ the time to-" she felt soft warmth press against her forehead for a brief moment before the cold replaced it again.

Odanna smiled, looking almost... _happy_ despite their predicament, "One of the husband's duties is to soothe his wife's fears and concerns," his expression softened, "So let me soothe yours, Aoi,"

With puffed cheeks and a threatning tone, Aoi jabbed her finger in his chest, "If you don't come back in five minutes, I will come outside _myself_ ," her expression turned serious again, "After all...it's a wife's duty to fret over her stupid husband whenever he's being reckless again,"

A genuine grin stretched Odanna's lips, " Will I get a bento when I get back?"

Looking up at the angry, flickering flashes across the sky, Aoi could see Raiju finally putting the flames out, "I'll chuck it frozen solid at your head if you don't focus on him _right now_!"

The stupid ogre _laughed_ and turned around to finally engage his enemy, "Frozen wrapped bento is my favorite!"

Aoi quickly rushed into the opposite direction into the inn, meeting a worried Tenjin'ya staff all assembled at the entrance.

It was Ginji that spoke first, "Aoi, what happened? We heard shouting and someone screaming, where is the Master? Is he alright?" his tails were out, all nine of them, moving restlessly behind their master.

Aoi's eyes filled with the small tears she had been too stubborn to release but a smile colored her lips, "Raiju came and... he's not in the best of moods," at the enraged and even more worried looks, she shook her head, "I gave the master my fan, I trust him, he should be fine,"

Ginji looked ready to transform into his beast form as the tails appeared behind him like vicious, furry tendrils growing more irate, "I can fly and fight, I can help-"

Akatsuki roared over the storm outside, "Help?! This is a _thunder beast_ we're talling about here! Nobody but the master himself is a match for him, you would be charred fox the minute you step foot outside!" he was gripping the front of Ginji's robe tightly.

Ginji took a sharp intake of breath between clenched teeth and broke away from his grip, "How can we stay behind in a moment like this? The master is outside fighting an enraged thunder beast, we should be able to assist him from the side at least!" he looked at Oryo, "Oryo, you can create a snow storm to curb Raiju's one and keep it away from Tenjin'ya. Akatsuki, you can create traps and ensnare him. We can-"

It was Aoi that cut him off, "Ginji, I appreciate your concern but let's not get involved," everyone stared at her, expecting her to be the first one to agree with the idea, "Let's trust the master, as soon as it looks like he needs help, we will get involved," she looked at the staff, all worried, "Understood?"

They all looked at each-other before bowing to her, "Understood, mistress,"

Aoi blanched, "Huh? Mistress? Now wait,-"

Akatsuki grinned, "Well, now that you and the Master are officially married, you're naturally the mistress of Tenjin'ya," he looked amused at the fact her new title flustered her.

Aoi shook her head violently, "No! No, no, no! I don't want to be anyone's _mistress_!" oh, heaven forbid the _master_ heard about it, he would tease her endlessly.

She could already picture him lurking in the halls, _"Good evening, mistress,"_ using every chance he saw her to say her newfound title, _"Good morning, mistress, if I may say, you look stunning with your hair down and disturbed from sleep,", "Mistress, have you seen my frozen bento anywhere?"_

Aoi slapped her cheeks and tightened the strings on her sleeves, "Come on- wait...where is Byakuya?" dumbly, everyone else checked for the account manager but he was no where to be found.

And suddenly, Ginji stiffened, "Ah..." Aoi looked at him in confusion and worry, "I forgot to mention...Byakuya and Raiju have something of a history..."

Aoi rose an eyebrow.

* * *

Raiju seemed calm enough, except for his slightly dishelved hair and livid eyes, he had done the slight mistake of underestimating his opponent, which was one of the Hachiyo's and a very powerful ogre.

He could see the Master Inkeeper wasn't fighting at full power at all, "What is it?" He laughed, thunder cackling, "Why aren't you fighting at your full power, _master_?" He grinned viciously, feeling his anger grow.

Odanna observed him, "While it is true you have threatened my wife, I have dealt enough damage," the master adopted an unusual smile as he watched the burn marks and scratch injuries on the ayakashi, "But my wife needs me first," when he turned to head back to Tenjin'ya, lightning whizzed past him, missing him by a hairs breath.

"Fight me you stupid _ogre_! Where is your pride as a ayakashi?!" Odanna's cutting gaze turned to stare at the noble, before getting closer.

Raiju stiffened, watching the master approach him and he took a few steps back in instinctive fear.

"You have threatened my wife," another step, "have threatened to _eat_ her," another, "And, you have disrespected my employees," Odanna's red eyes flashed ominously with the thunder in the sky, "By all means, you deserve nothing short of death," Raiju's eyes widened, the claw glowing with the dangerous ogre fire was just beneath his chin, "However, I'm not one to take lives, be they deserving of them or not. Also...you have a unfulfilled promise as I recall," he stepped back and walked back towards the inn, "It is him you should be more wary of, he doesn't share my sentients,"

Willing his trembling body to calm down, Raiju cackled shakily, "Unfulfilled promose? Him? And who would that be?"

" _Me,_ " a violent tap to Raiju's head made him crash to the ground, scrambling forward after recognizing the flash of white robes the ayakashi behind him was wearing, "You sleazy, little groweling fool! I see you still haven't learned your lesson!" Byakuya closed his fan shut, eyes looking murderous, "You _dare_ show your sickeningly painted face here again after trying to eat the master's dear wife and our precious mistress?"

Raiju blinked, "Mi-Mistress-?"

" _Silence!_ " Raiju jumped at the angry yell and trembled violently on the ground.

"The master may have graciously decided to spare your pathetic life, but _I_ won't be so merciful," his eyes narrowed, "What I have in store for you may pale in comparrison to the master's punishment, but I shall do my best to make sure you never return! Now crawl and run while I hunt you down, _vermin_!"

Raiju squeaked like a mouse and hurriedly scrambled to his feet, Byakuya throwing his fan at his head as the ayakashi ran for his dear life, "I'll beat the crap out of you, you pesky insect!" with that the two ayakashi disappeared behind the forest, Raiju's screams of pain and terror echoing through to the walls of Tenjin'ya.

"What is that noise?" Aoi covered her mouth, "Is the master torturing him?" everyone simultaneously shivered in fright at the mental images they conjured up of what the master could possibly be doing to the sleazebag.

"I'm very concerned of your opinion you all have of me," the master's voice came from right behind the assembled group and a smile automatically made its way onto Aoi's face.

"Master!" in a rare show of open affection, Aoi threw herself into the master's arms, grabbing his cheeks and inspecting his face, "Did Raiju injure you badly? Are you bleeding anywhere? I have a first aid kit in the kitchen and our room we have-!" a single claw gently pressed against her lips before it disappeared after she closed her mouth.

Odanna had a small grin on his face, "While I'm very delighted to see you so concerned for me, I'm more worried about you Aoi," he gently caressed her cheek, spotting the very tiny, _miniscule_ scratch mark from a wayward tree branch that cut it, which had been destroyed upon Raiju's lightning strike.

Suddenly, the master had silent doubts about letting the thunder beast off the hook so easily, despite knowing very well how eager Byakuya was to torment him personally.

He was sure Byakuya wouldn't pull his punches at all.

He cleared his throat, "I suppose we have some construction work to do on the hut in the Vermillion Springs," his mood plummeted abruptly, "...As well as the pool we'd made,"

Akatsuki slapped his forehead, " _Great_. After all the work we put into it!"

Ginji smiled nervously, "Uh...master..."

Odanna looked at him casually and the fox pointed right next to him.

Aoi looked livid, "Y-you idiot!" She lightly hit his chest, "You were almost struck by lightning outside and had a fight and you were in the middle of a _storm_ and here you are talking about repairing your stupid pool!"

Odanna blinked, "...I thought you liked the pool-"

"That's not the point master!" Ginji hid his smile behind his hand as the master was getting scolded by his angry wife, who looked none too pleased at his nonchalance.

He looked outside at the receding stormy clouds, a sure sign that, either Byakuya had done his job quicker than expected, or he scared Raiju so much into submission that the weather naturally balanced out again.

Oryo crossed her arms, huffing, "Well, where she's right, she's right,"

Ginji chuckled, "You think he was reckless too?"

The snow woman gave him a look, "Of course, despite his clearly superior strength and skill, a lot could have gone wrong,"

Ginji grinned playfully, "Aw, worried for the master?" He smiled innocently.

"...I _will_ freeze you alive, fox," Ginji kept an easygoing grin despite the death threat hanging over his head.

Akatsuki sighed, "...I need a break,"

Chibi nodded his head vigorously from his position on Akatsuki's shoulder, "Me too. Want to eat cucumbers?"

Akatsuki shot the small ayakashi a look before shrugging, "Let's see if there's some in the fridge," with that, the two made their way toward the kitchen, the chief chef trailing after them.

"I can make a great vegetable dish with cucumbers!" Chibi cheered at the chief chef's comment.

* * *

Aoi pouted, folding her day clothes into neat piles after changing into her night kimono.

Odanna sighed, watching her practised movements, "You're not still angry with me, are you?"

Aoi said nothing, until a small sigh escaped her lips and she set her clothes near their shared futon, "No...not really," she stood up, looking up at him, "But it was still too reckless of you! Even if Raiju wasn't such a threat, you could have gotten hit from a lightning bolt, it doesn't matter if you're human or ayakashi, lightning can still injure you!" her eyes furrowed in concern, clenching her fist, "I wouldn't...I was so..."

Odanna's hand came to rest on her clenched one, gently prying it open and laying it flat against his own palm, "I understand how worried you must have been, but I wasn't in any real danger knowing my ferocious ogre wife would come to rescue me," he smiled impishly and Aoi scoffed, unsuccessfully biting back a smile.

"You're such a dork," Odanna chuckled, making a move toward the futon.

"Why don't we head to bed? It's been a long day," he patted the spot next to him invitingly and Aoi smirked.

"Sure thing, master but first...," Odanna rose an eyebrow.

 _A few seconds later..._

Sasuke blinked owishly, observing the figure on the tree, "Um...master? Is...is that you?"

Odanna turned his head from his pillow resting on the branch next to his head, "Oh, good evening Sasuke."

"Uh...good evening...master what are you doing there?" was he seeing right?

Odanna smiled, "It seems like the mistress is not too fond of me right now, so the safest place to be might as well be up on a tree," he flashed a bright grin, as if he weren't stuck sleeping on a tree branch for the night and Sasuke chuckled nervously.

"Ah...right..." the kamaitachi shifted his feet.

"Well then, good night Sasuke!" he immediately straightened when the master called.

"G-good night master!" and begrudgingly, Sasuke made his way over to another tree.

" _But...that was my tree..._ " he even had his bento stored up in one of it's marked holes.

" _So, she wasn't so mad after all,_ " the master thought as he happily chewed on his bento.

 **Alternative ending:**

Aoi's gaze was serious and commanded everyone's attention, not that it already wasn't on her, "Alright everyone, come with me!" together, they all made their way upstairs and out into the balcony.

The moment they stepped foot outside, harsh wind and rain whipped them roughly in the faces and rustled their clothing.

Aoi raised her arm to protect herself, opening her eyes slightly to see anything, "I can't see anything! Where are they?!" something hit her leg and when Aoi bent to pick it up, it was the tengu's fan.

 _Oh no._

It was Akatsuki who shouted and pointed at the sky, "Over there!"

There was Raiju, streaks of cackling lightning surrounding him and the master opposite of him.

"Master!" Aoi shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, but he couldn't hear her. It was a battle of fire and thunder, and Aoi wished she wouldn't have to think about which element would win.

Aoi gripped Ginji's arm as soon as a lightning bolt almost struck the master, "Ginji, can you transform?" The kitsune nodded quickly and transformed into his beast form, preparing to soar into the skies when he felt a tug on his front leg.

It was Aoi, who tried gripping his fur to climb upon his back, "Wait! Aoi, what are you doing!"

He tried nudging her with the tip of his snout to deter her from climbing further, but she remained resolute, finally crawling onto the base of his neck to grip the thick fur tightly, "I'm going to help the master and I'm sorry Ginji but I need you to fly me up there, you think you can do that?"

Ginji's feline face twisted in worry, "I can but-!"

"Please! Do it for me and the master!" a mental battle ensued between their locked gazes until Oryo called from the balcony.

"You need a snowstorm? I'll give you one! Just make sure to fly up there near the master so I don't hit you!" She grinned smugly, icy smoke already forming in her hands.

Akatsuki smirked, already flexing his wrists, "I can trap him as soon as he's a little dazzed to not escape from my web, as soon as he's in it he won't be able to use his lightning,"

Aoi smiled brightly, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, "Everyone..."

Chibi suddenly popped up on Oryo's head, "I'll distract him too!" Oryo took him into her hand.

"I don't think that's a good combination Chibi, turtles with lightning?" She gently ushered him inside, "Stay put!"

Sasuke already had his weapons out, his family all perfectly balancing on the railing of the balcony despite the storm, " We'll help too!"

Aoi nodded, turning toward the fight above, "Right! Let's go!"

With that, they moved into action.

Aoi held onto her fan and Ginji's fur for dear life, squinting to see anything from the harsh storm until she saw the two figures within it.

She saw the master using his ogre fire, he landed hits here and there and the wind current grew more wild.

Aoi's eyes widened, " _That's right! The wind picks up due to the heat of the master's flames!_ " Aoi tugged slightly on Ginji's fur and shouted near his ear, "Ginji, try to catch the master!"

The beast paused, "What?!"

Aoi shouted even louder, "Catch him in your mouth! He has to stop using his ogre fire!"

Seeing Oryo already preparing a snowstorm from behind them, Ginji increased his speed, expertly evading any wayward lightning bolts around them.

Raiju smirked despite his heavily injured, dishelved appearance, "It seems like not even the great ogre god is a match for me," seeing the composed atmosphere around the ogre god, Raiju's face twisted in anger, "What are you so calm about, _ogre_?!"

Odanna smiled, catching Ginji's approaching form from the corner of his eye, "You know, Raiju, for a noble born into a wealthy family," his gaze turned cold again, fire burning in his red eyes, "You're not particularly smart," with that, Odanna evaded Ginji's maw and instead landed behind Aoi onto his back, one hand on her shoulder while the other held onto his fur.

Aoi blinked, "Master, you-!" He nodded toward the back, pushing Aoi closer to Ginji's back as the storm grew worse.

"We need to go inside quickly, Oryo's icy wind will take us with it if we remain here!" he gave a nudge to Ginji's side and the great kitsune beast changed course for Tenjin'ya, Raiju hot on their heels.

"You cannot escape me you-" he was cut off by the sudden onslaught of ice shards slamming into him, the snowstorm disrupting his own control over his thunderstorm.

"Give it a rest!" Oryo shouted, her storm growing more violent as it successfully pushed back against Raiju, "Such pesky nobles..."

Akatsuki grinned, "Hey! Throw him over!" Oryo located him balancing on top of the roof, spider web perfectly webbed into a net and Oryo directed smaller currents carrying the arrogant thunder beast to head straight for the net.

Once he was close enough, Akatsuki threw the net into the air, Raiju getting tangled into its sticky strings, Oryo's wind and ice catapulting him off towards the far south.

The storm lessened the farther Raiju was carried off into the distance, his screams drowning in the icy storm Oryo had conjured up.

Oryo clapped invisible dust from her hands, high-fiving Akatsuki who jumped down from the roof, "We sure did a number on him, hm?"

Akatsuki grinned, "He won't be back for a long time," they both cackled and went inside.

Only to stumbled onto a mildly concerning, highly amusing scene.

Aoi scolding their master.

"I don't believe you! I gave you my fan to use it to protect yourself, not let it fly away! What would have happened if Ginji and I didn't catch you? What if a lightning bolt hit you? You would be fried ogre right now and I would have to cut you up and serve you to our guests at Moonflower!"

Odanna held his hands up in a placating gesture, trying to appease to his angry wife, "Now Aoi, I'm a different breed of ayakashi than Raiju, that hadn't been-" but she cut him off.

Aoi jabbed her finger at his chest," Don't give me that 'I'm a whole different breed of ayakashi' again! Next time you go off fighting against somebody, expect me to personally oversee the fight and tell you what to do because you're obviously too reckless to take care of yourself!"

Off to the side, with a good amount of space inbetween them, Ginji's ears were flattened to his head and he was in his child form, mentally praying to whatever deity was willing to listen to him and hoping he wouldn't get shouted at by Aoi, especially in his small, cute child form.

The chief chef himself was hiding slightly behind Oryo, "The master hasn't been exaggerating when he said his ogre wife was worse than him when she was angry," Oryo smirked, crossing her arms.

"Tch, of course, she's his wife and a human woman, what do you expect?" Oryo grinned proudly, watching how Aoi was close to physically beating up their master.

Akatsuki grumbled next to her, "You're amused by this, aren't ya?"

Oryo smiled giddily, "Well, I can't deny it's nice seeing someone talking some sense into the reckless men of Tenjin'ya,"

Both the chief chef and Akatsuki shared a look, before sighing.

 _Later..._

Odanna's smile dropped when he saw the block of ice in the middle of his room, "What..."

Aoi smirked from her perch at the balcony, "You said frozen wrapped bento was your _favorite food,_ master," she smiled brightly and Odanna closed the door to their bedroom and mustered the block of ice critically, running a claw along its smooth surface.

"...This is Oryo's work, isn'it it..." he sighed heavily, looking back at his wife, until he noticed Aoi holding a very nicely wrapped, medium-sized bento box in her hands.

"That was just a rock I wrapped in cloth and got Oryo to freeze into a block of ice, but feel free to eat that too," despite the nature of her snarky words, her bright smile remained plastered to her face and the ogre god couldnt help but laugh.

"After the harsh battle I've had today too..." Odanna came to stand directly in front of Aoi, enjoying the surprised look on her face, "Truly an ogre bride my wife is," he bent down to first kiss her forehead sweetly before taking the bento box from her hands.

Acutely aware of how red her face was, Aoi pouted, "Don't forget who wanted to marry said amazing ogre bride,"

Odanna smiled happily, setting the bento down before picking his startled wife up in a hug, their faces now at equal height and far too close, "How could I possibly forget when I'm reminded of it every day by just looking at you,"

Aoi's face was scarlet now and she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders, "...Master the food will get cold,"

He chuckled, "If I remember correctly, I would get served frozen bento, we will just have to wait until it thaws," before Aoi could ask how they would spend their time waiting, Odanna gently captured her lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

Aoi sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the peacefullness the slow soft kiss gave her, with no hurry in the world despite the tiring day they had.

Still...

"...You did this on purpose, didn't you..." Aoi was giggling from the other side of their room.

"Maybe. I think Chibi likes to have his space. We should respect that, master,"

Odanna turned to his side and supported his head on his propped arm, "...Chibi is in the middle of the room,"

Aoi called from the other side, "Yup!"

Odanna frowned, "Couldn't we have moved to one side and he to another?"

Aoi turned her back towards her husband and smiled, "Nope!"

She heard a long, drawn out sigh escape him until he shuffled restlessly on his lonely futon on the far side of the room.

Chibi stirred quietly against her gentle grip around him under the blanket, cuddling closer to her face, "Aoi-shan, how long until he will notice?" the small turtle ayakashi blinked.

Aoi whispered quietly back, "Shhh, we will tell him in the morning. Now let's go to sleep Chibi,"

The little ayakashi nodded and cuddled close to Aoi, who lovingly held him in her hands, smiling impishly at banning the master to the other side of the room tp teach him a lesson.

Hopefully, he won't forget that one so quickly.

 **...I regret nothing. ^.^**


	17. Love Drunk

**A/N: I have one word and one word only…STUDIES (blah) I'm so sorry for the late update!**

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **FairyGirl34:** Fangirling over here over all the lovely reviews! Thanks so much! :3

 **PrincessSohma:** Really? Thank you! I'll make sure to write more scenes with Aoi scolding poor Odanna XD

 **Shizuku-san:** (squeals into hands and fangirls really hard) Oh god, thank you so much for these sweet compliments! (bows) Honestly, I'm a fan of your efforts to writing these reviews and reading my stories! Honestly, I should be the one thanking you! :3 I don't think I would be anywhere near this chapter if it weren't for the wonderful support I got :)

 **Prompt: Set during Episode 22, where Aoi and Ginji drink together. Aoi gets drunk and so decides to wander out and find the one that keeps confusing her mind…and heart so much.**

 **Rated: T**

 **WARNING: Slightly OOC Odanna and Aoi ahead!**

 **QUESTION:** Am I…writing too many Odanna & Aoi fics? I feel like the other characters should get more attention…I'm so sorry if you guys are getting bored, I'll try to include other characters too (especially those from Orio-ya)!

* * *

 **Love Drunk**

Aoi couldn't deny Ginji's words, not quite.

The master and her? Developments?

She thought back to their moment it the cave, after the master saved her from that ogre that tried to eat her.

They'd…almost kissed…until he pulled away.

Aoi quickly shook her head, "That ogre is exactly the same! The master is the master! Honestly Ginji, you should know better," she scoffed when the fox laughed in amusement. Aoi took another sip of the bitter concoction, feeling it burn its way down her throat.

Seriously, what was Ginji even thinking…hadn't they been talking about his love life to begin with? She didn't even have one as far as she was aware.

The master had just become…more approachable. Yes, that was it, _approachable._

Again, the image of the master and her in the cave, their faces so very close surfaced in her mind and Aoi hastily shook her head and slammed down her cup.

Ginji rose an eyebrow at the action, "Um…but you know, despite your attitude, I think you've gotten quite a bit closer than in the beginning, don't you think? I know the master keeps worrying over you all the time, it's actually quite endearing…if a bit tiresome to hear about it constantly," he smiled and scratched his cheek, "The master gave me some sort of messaging device and he frequently sends me messages asking about you whenever he's not around. It's actually hilarious, he asks if you make sure to rest properly and eat throughout the day and in what sort of mood you're in to see if it's safe for him to come near you," he took a nervous sip of his own drink, chuckling quietly.

Aoi huffed, taking another sip from her drink, "Of course, so typical. I'm not some terrifying monster you know…even if he does keep calling me an ogre bride," she pouted, a faint blush of red over her cheeks.

Her fingers tightened dangerously around her cup and her temper grew, "Honestly…he's so mysterious and aloof…I can't read him at all and it's been bothering me to no end." A watery image of the master seemed to appear within the colorless liquid of her sake and Aoi frowned, "I can't tell what he's thinking and I have no idea what he even feels…does he want me to be his bride simply as collateral for a loan? A human girl? _What?_ I mean…can a guy even marry for those reasons and then just…fall in love?" her fingers gripped her cup hard and she grit her teeth tightly in frustration.

Aoi lifted the cup again close to her lips, "This whole situation just feels completely backwards! Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels?!" she tipped her head back and emptied what little remained in her cup, her cheeks a full blown pink, "Why does he need to be so mysterious and complicated? Can't a guy be easy to understand for once? Is it so much to ask?" Aoi set her cup down.

Ginji's tails swished anxiously behind him and he raised his hands placatingly, "Uh, okay, relax now Aoi, I think we should call it a night," he went to reach for her cup across the small table, but Aoi nearly growled at him.

"No! I want answers and I want them now!" suddenly, impressively easy despite her intoxicated state, Aoi stood up, rushing towards the open door.

Ginji jumped to his feet, "W-wait Aoi! I don't think you should go outside like this!" he nearly stumbled over the elevated part of the floor, either due to clumsiness or his own slight intoxication, he didn't know, though he knew he should be able to hold his liquor better than this.

The ogre bride fled surprisingly fast for her condition and Ginji cursed himself, ready to follow until he felt a familiar presence not too far away.

His ears moved atop his head and a look of surprise flashed across his face.

A long moment passed until Ginji sighed heavily, slowly sitting back down on the floor, "Well…maybe I should let them be…" he sighed, taking his cup back in his hands.

* * *

"Stupid fox…no, stupid master!" Aoi huffed, using the trees for support to navigate toward the small hut, "Stupid, stupid master!" she frowned.

Again, the almost-kiss in the cave flashed through her mind like a broken record and Aoi growled in frustration, "Ugh! No! Stop thinking about it!" she stopped by a tree, staring at the ground, "…It's not like…it meant anything," she stared at darkness ahead of her, the moon her only companion tonight, "He pulled away after all…"

"Aoi?" she froze, "What are you doing out here so late?" she turned around on slightly wobbly feet and saw the master in his fish-peddler robes.

He had a worried look about him as he came closer.

Ginji's earlier words echoed in her head then.

 _I know the master keeps worrying over you all the time…_

Aoi shook her head harshly, " _Stop thinking about it!"_

"Aoi?" she had no idea how close he could have gotten in such a short time, his warm hand touched her cheek, "Are you alright? You're all red," his hand moved to rest upon her forehead and she hastily retreated, her back nearly colliding with the tree behind her.

"I-I'm fine!" she swatted his hand away, anger still bubbling just under the surface.

Odanna rose an eyebrow and realization crossed his face when he scented the air, "Aoi…have you been drinking? You smell of alcohol," his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Did you drink alone? Where is Ginji?" he looked around, as if expecting to find the kitsune anywhere in the vicinity.

 _That was it._

"It doesn't matter if I'd been drinking, I'm old enough to! It doesn't matter where Ginji is either! I'm allowed to drink whenever I want and with whomever I want!" with that, Aoi turned on her heel and attempted to march as resolutely as possible towards where she thought the hut was located at until she felt her balance suddenly shift dangerously.

She was tilting dangerously to the side until hands came to steady her by her shoulder and upper arm, "Be careful, you'll hurt yourself like this," Odanna frowned at her obviously intoxicated state and gently moved his hands to her shoulders to steady and guide her, "Let me escort you back to Orio-ya, Ginji must be looking for you already-"

Aoi harshly slapped his hand back and Odanna's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't want to go back! Just- just leave me here master!" she moved forward again, only to be stopped by the master's hand on her shoulder.

Odanna frowned, "Aoi," his voice was serious, not the light, aloof tone, "You're upset, what happened?" his eyes narrowed, "Did Orio-ya treat you badly? Did Ranmaru do something?" he could feel Aoi's shoulder sag beneath his hand.

She sighed, "No…" without turning to look at him, Aoi spoke, "It's just…" she closed her eyes tightly, "I never know what you're thinking!"

Odanna's eyes widened in surprise, "…What?"

Aoi shook her head, "I can't tell how you feel because it looks like you always hide your feelings! You're mischievous and aloof and…and it makes it difficult to tell if you're…serious about certain things or not," she held her clasped hands close to her chest, feeling her wildly beating heart underneath.

She heard him shift closer, moving in front of her to see her face, "Aoi," both of his hands rested on her shoulders, but she felt a warm hand gently rest under her chin, "Aoi, look at me please," reluctantly, she lifted her head, her gaze locking onto his.

She felt like he let a little bit of his guard down, his eyes seemed more open, she could see he seemed…conflicted, "What do you mean with certain things?" he gazed at her imploringly, begging her with his gaze alone to tell her.

Aoi turned her head, feeling her heart beat even faster.

The moment in the cave came to mind again.

"Aoi-"

"…W-when…" she shut her eyes closed again, "When we were in that cave…looking for the mermaid scale…when we almost…" her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her heart sink slightly.

He must think she was delusional or childish, misinterpreting or reading too much into his actions. Surely, he must think she was some lovesick girl just looking for his attention.

"-not ready," Aoi's head snapped up in surprise, the master's voice so low she barely caught the last words.

"…What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you master,"

Odanna bit his lip and finally looked at her again, "I…pulled away to not make you uncomfortable because I thought you weren't ready…" he sighed, "You looked so surprised, yet so vulnerable, crying as you had been…I felt bad thinking I may have almost taken advantage and I didn't want you thinking that," he scratched the back of his head, looking away.

Aoi's heart lurched in her throat and in a sudden surge of confidence, she stepped forward and gripped the front of his robes, "That's not true!" despite her red cheeks and mildly intoxicated state, Aoi meant every word truthfully, "I would never think about you like that! You may have been rude to me in the beginning, but you never disrespected or hurt me in any way!" surprise was written all over his face at her words, yet there was that same veil of vulnerability and openness she had seen in the cave, "I…I was so worried about your wounds from that ogre…I felt responsible for clipping your nails and giving you a disadvantage in the fight…" she could feel the familiar sting of tears building behind her eyes but she refused to cry now, "It's been my fault you were hurt and I never wanted to you to be in such a situation where you would get injured protecting me…" her cheeks reddened further, "I…of course I was surprised, I…hadn't expected it at all. I mean, I wasn't the one that pulled away in the end anyway,"

She could see how his eyes flew open, "Wait...you mean…"

Aoi looked down at her feet shyly, "Well…like I said, I didn't pull away or slap you so…" she nearly jumped when she felt his hand gently tilt her head up again.

Her breath caught in her throat from how close he'd gotten so suddenly, "You…were alright with it?" his eyes were alive, they had an even brighter spark in them than when she had asked him to help her cook.

She wanted to hide, "U-um, w-well," she swallowed, "Ugh, really master, for being the master innkeeper of an inn, you should be able to read people's faces and words more clearly…" she pouted.

Odanna chuckled softly, his gaze softening, "I never could with you," Aoi's own eyes widened at that, "I recognized the signs of anger, slight fear you had in the beginning…your wariness towards me but…since then I…wasn't sure if I was reading anything right anymore," he tenderly cupped her cheek, smiling softly, "Sometimes, you would say one thing and do something completely different, you would get annoyed at me for no reason at all…"

Aoi huffed, "Right, 'no reason at all'…"

At that, Odanna grinned, "…and you would always correct me whenever I referred to you as my wife but until a few weeks ago, I haven't heard even a single word of protest," his grin grew at the prominent redness in her cheeks, "You also started making me more bentos, which I took as a positive sign too,"

Aoi rolled her eyes lightheartedly, "Of course, all you think about is food," she shook her head, until the hand still on her cheek directed her gaze up towards him.

Odanna smiled, "Not always," he chuckled, "Half the time, I think of you,"

A long silence stretched between them, the only sounds the rustling leaves around them as Aoi stared up at him in shock.

Odanna hastily retreated, coughing into his fist, "It is pretty late, I should escort you back before Ginji starts worrying too much," moving his hand to rest upon her back, Odanna paused when it was intercepted by Aoi's own hand.

Slowly, she took his hand in her own, moving closer to his side, her face obscured by her hair, "…Thank you master, that's…sweet of you," looking down atop her head, Odanna could feel his heart give a tug.

He cleared his throat, making sure her walk was steady but still supporting her as she leaned against his side, her arm linked with his and her head resting upon his upper arm.

He had to smile, tightening his grip over Aoi's smaller hand in his, "…Anything for my wife,"

Aoi smiled and squeezed his hand back, giggling quietly, "After all, it is a husband's duty to make sure his wife doesn't get into any trouble while drunk,"

Odanna chuckled, patting her hand, "Of course," he looked at the top of her head, contemplating as they neared the gate to Orio-ya.

Aoi turned around, slowly, reluctantly moving her arm away from the master's warmth, "Thank you for bringing me back, master," she smiled up at him, "I'll see you tomorrow as soon as I wake up,"

Odanna smiled down at her, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear tenderly, "Rest well Aoi, I'll be waiting," Aoi was still waiting, looking up at him and that seemed to officially make him act on his previous thoughts.

Leaning his head down towards her, Odanna smiled as he kissed Aoi's forehead, chuckling at hearing her indignant pout, "Master…"

He grinned playfully, "What? You don't expect me to kiss while you're still drunk, do you?" he rose an eyebrow.

Aoi huffed, "I'm not drunk, not anymore…" she shook her head and suddenly leaned up on tiptoes, pulling on his robe at the same time.

Odanna's surprise caused his body to lean forward easily, a wave of surprise going through him when he felt Aoi's warm lips gently press against his cheek.

She was rushing towards the inn before he could gather his wits about him, calling out a quiet, "Good night master!"

After several long moments, ensuring she safely entered the inn, Odanna slowly made his way back, caressing his cheek idly, "…Good night…my lovely wife," he smiled, nearly missing a step on the way down from Orio-ya's compound.

He quickly found his footing again, sighing and shaking his head, " _I must be a bit drunk myself,"_

 **Next up is a chapter featuring Ranmaru! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	18. A Canine's Senses

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** haha Thanks for the sweet compliments :3 Ah, sometimes I really wish some fanfiction work could be animated .

 **S2ndmoon:** (discreetly wipes tear away) Oh jeez, thank you so much for the kind words! T_T haha I know what you mean, I feel pretty restless too, which is why I try to survive by writing these one shots :3 hehe

 **KNYB:** Thanks! :3 I hope you like this chapter too.

 **Shizuku-san:** haha Thanks a lot for your honesty, I always worry I mess them up by writing them like this, since I'm not very good at writing fluff too much (my previous stories are a testament to that lol) so it's always reassuring to hear the opposite :D (dramatically weeps) Oh god…these compliments… T_T Thank you so, so much it's so sweet and I'm happy to know I can give you a bit of joy with my stories :)

 **KiRa:** Muchas gracias :)

 **Prompt: What might have happened after the ceremony, Ranmaru's opinion of Aoi changed and he decides to visit, not without being aware of the potential dangers that could entail.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 **A Canine's Senses**

It was well known exactly who Aoi Tsubaki is.

Granddaughter of the notorious human known to interact with ayakashi frequently, Shiro Tsubaki.

The ogre bride of the master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya.

Another recently known fact was of her growing popularity at running her eatery at Tenjin'ya, Moonflower. Word traveled fast, even to the Southern Lands.

With all these facts known, it should've been a given Ranmaru was supposed to at least respect her.

He hadn't, not until she had healed him and Ginji of the lingering miasma from the cave in trying to retrieve the mermaid scale that is.

After she had fearlessly, despite losing her sense of taste and being weakened, joined them on their journey to retrieve the sacred gem branch from the royal couple's painting.

After she had cooked the meal of ocean treasure for the Umi-Bouzi and had gained his great favor and saved the ceremony and with it, the Southern Land.

He had grown to respect her, and without ever admitting it to anyone, perhaps even find her company tolerable.

Perhaps even enjoyable, at least when he was in his small dog form and she dared to scratch him under his chin. A lethal blow to his pride, but not even he could deny the enjoyment taken from the simple action.

Which led him to his current whereabouts.

In front of Tenjin'ya.

Business would be a bit slower, as it was a non-working day and new patrons wouldn't come as frequently due to the enjoyment of staying home or leaving to return late in the night, which left the staff more relaxed.

He was sure Ginji must have smelled him by now, if not sensed his presence.

The Master innkeeper was sure to have noticed even before he set foot at the gates.

With a strong push, the double doors to Tenjin'ya opened and the spider greeted him by the front desk with a displeased frown.

Ranmaru kept his expression neutral and his body language as non-threatening as possible, least he got on the spider's bad side and the nasty temper he heard he carried.

"Hm, I could've sworn it smelled of dog," the spider hissed, eyebrow arched suspiciously, "What do you want?" ever since Aoi Tsubaki's abduction, Tenjin'ya staff have been slightly wary. Despite their one-day cooperation during the ceremony, their justified bitterness and suspicion towards Orio-ya for kidnapping their precious ogre bride remained.

Not that _he_ had ever been fond of spiders to begin with, "I would like to speak with Aoi Tsubaki,"

The spider scoffed in disbelief, a nasty snarl on his lips, "Not without a leash you aren't! Just who do you think you are wandering in here casually wanting to speak with our mistress, hm?!" vaguely he remembered the spider's name – Akatsuki, he believed – as he slammed his hand down on the counter, the sound echoing in Ranmaru's sensitive ears unpleasantly.

The komainu straightened and cleared his throat, trying to make his posture less invasive and threatening by slightly lowering his raised tail, "Listen, I know our past actions seemed harsh and unforgivable, but we've had a valid reason to abduct her. In the end, she safely returned to your inn, that alone should better the terms," even to his own ears, that sounded slightly far-fetched. He knew, if someone of his staff were to be abducted by Tenjin'ya, there would be hell to pay.

It seemed like Akatsuki's temper had risen even more, it even looked like the spider would challenge him, "How dare you say that?! Better the terms? I'll-"

"Ranmaru," Akatsuki's mouth automatically closed shut at the sound of the master's voice, his temper dying down but still bubbling beneath his exterior, Ranmaru could see the heated look in his eyes still trained on him.

He turned toward the ogre god instead, slightly bowing his head, "Master," he lowered his tail further the longer Odanna stared at him, hoping he could convey without words that his intentions bore no ill will.

It seemed the Master was more rational than the spider ayakashi, for he smiled and inclined his head behind him, "I assume you're here to talk to my bride?" Ranmaru's didn't miss the way a subtle aura radiated off the Hachiyo, a very subtle but clear warning, should Ranmaru try something, he would get incinerated mercilessly.

Tales of the ogre god's powers were heard far and wide, anyone not having heard of him were either young-blood or a fool. Especially since the announcement of his bride.

Should anyone approach her with an ill will or ayakashi forbid, try to eat her, a fate worse than death should befall them.

If the numerous rumors about the ogre god were to be believed, which they are, death seemed like a merciful parting.

Ranmaru nodded, "Yes," he locked gazes with him, "If that is alright with you?" he kept his eyes on him, not breaking eye contact, he may try to not look threatening, but he was still a proud komainu and a fellow Hachiyo.

A pause, before he beckoned with a hand motion and a small smile, "Follow me," with that, Ranmaru followed behind him, sparing Akatsuki not a single glance as he heard the spider's displeased murmurings beneath his breath.

Walking side-by-side, Ranmaru felt the need to speak, "I apologize if I caused any disturbances," he was early, some patrons were bound to still be asleep or perhaps simply seek a quiet morning.

Odanna chuckled quietly, "Not at all, the patrons are used to Akatsuki and Oryo's occasional clashes in the morning and afternoon, so I'm sure there is no harm done," Ranmaru wondered just how rambunctious the staff got here, but judging by Aoi's own fierce attitude while at Orio-ya, not to mention Ginji's renewed spirit, bouts such as these were considered normal.

At least _his_ staff knew how to behave.

He had to think of the detestable thunder beast he had been forced to cater to his every whim and need, despite his strong dislike for Raiju and the fabricated dependency the fool had had them all made believe.

An unbidden, low growl escaped him accidentally and Odanna picked up on it, "Something wrong?"

Ranmaru cleared his throat, "My apologies, a passing thought," Odanna smiled in amusement.

"Is that so…I hope that passing thought isn't bothering you anymore after our last visit," Ranmaru knew very well what the clever ogre god was alluding to.

On Tenjin'ya last day at Orio'ya, after the ceremony, Raiju had returned, apparently thinking the coast was clear to still eat the delicious ogre bride.

When he had sneaked into the room where the master and her had played shogi and enjoyed a meal together, Ranmaru had had to agree with Ginji's words that 'all hell broke loose' then.

Ranmaru had the luck to say, in all of the previous Hachiyo meetings, that he never saw the master lose his composure, ever.

On that day, all his expectations had been mercilessly proven wrong.

Upon finding not only the human woman to be in the room, Raiju had cowered in fear yet still chosen to use his lightning in "self-defense". If Tenjin'ya's accountant manager inflicted knee-trembling fear into the vermin, Ranmaru didn't want to imagine how terrified he had been of the master.

A violent wind torrent followed by a large stream of green fire had chased Raiju out of the room with his tail between his legs.

The last scenario he expected to find upon entering the room where the incident had happened was to see Aoi Tsubaki with the tengu's fan in her hand and the master looking proud and angry at the same time, if flames licking at the tips of his fingers had been any indication of his still lingering anger.

Ranmaru had also never seen Hideyoshi rush so fast through the inn in search for a replacement shogi board since the old one had gotten destroyed in the skirmish, along with a freshly made meal for the couple.

The woman's endless appreciation and words of thanks to the twin crows seemed to pale in comparison to the words the master himself had uttered to him then, ' _Thank you for cooking us another meal, it wasn't quite necessary but my bride is happy'_

He could also say he never saw the Hachiyo with such a peaceful, loving look in his normally cold eyes, solely directed at the human woman.

He found his guard suddenly being up again, his shackles rising slightly, "Do I intimidate you, dear Ranmaru?" there was a teasing tilt to the master's voice and Ranmaru scoffed.

"No, I smell Ginji," it wasn't quite the truth, he did smell Ginji, the unmistakable smell of fox and food that always seemed to stick to the kitsune was there, but he unknowingly felt… _on guard._

 _"_ _Just what sort of woman is that Aoi Tsubaki to wield the tengu's sacred fan? Not to mention the master actually allowing her to partake in a fight?"_ he looked at the master from the corner of his eye briefly, " _Not all ayakashi are as benevolent as this towards humans, clearly she must have done something to put him in such a mood. A charm perhaps? A spell?"_ Ranmaru banished his thoughts as soon as he entered the kitchen of Moonflower, heavy but pleasant aromas immediately assaulting his sensitive nose.

Beside him, the master speed-walked toward the counter, more specifically a steaming plate full of teriyaki and cooked vegetables, his hands were already reaching for it until they were harshly slapped away with smaller, human hands.

Aoi's surprisingly harsh voice reached Ranmaru's ears, "No, master!" she batted his hands away, "That's for Akatsuki to eat on his break, you will get your share once you help me take care of the dessert,"

Ranmaru stood frozen at the doorway, stunned at the latest developments, " _Food….of course,"_ he wasn't sure why that surprised him so much, even in their Hachiyo meetings, the master had been known to enjoy his meals, then again, after long hours of sitting in a room talking with the other leaders, food seemed a blessing to anyone.

The master's voice was whiny, "But…but I'm on my break too Aoi. Doesn't your lovable husband deserve a helping as well?"

She pushed a wet rag in his hands, "Not until said husband cleans the dishes," she rested her hands on her hips, fully absorbed in their banter to notice Ranmaru standing at the doorway.

Odanna's eyes flew open in mild panic, "But you said I need to help you with the dessert!" she had come around the counter and started pushing against his back, straight toward the kitchen again, "Aoi…"

The woman huffed, "Don't you 'Aoi' me, master! Since Ginji is on his break, I need someone to help me handle the kitchen!"

Despite the whining Ranmaru detected in the master innkeeper's voice, when the ogre god turned to look down at Aoi, there was a smile on his face, "Alright, as you wish my dear ogre bride,"

Aoi nodded her head with a satisfied smile, "Good! Now let's get to work!" she clapped her hands together in triumph.

Ranmaru's voice was quiet to not alert her yet of his presence, "Does this happen every day?"

Beside him, leaning against the wall, Ginji smiled, "On the good days, they banter the whole day when there aren't so many customers, but occasionally they would save it for after work when they're both free," he chuckled, eyeing his friend's back curiously, "How comes you came to visit?"

Ranmaru cleared his throat again, his gaze narrowing at Aoi's back, who stood side-by-side with Odanna washing and drying plates, "There was something I needed to discuss with her,"

Ginji's warning caused Ranmaru to smirk, "Be nice to her,"

His tail flicked playfully, "Aren't I always?" he grinned and Ginji shook his head, following after him to retrieve his food before the master attempted to steal it again.

With his food safely in front of him, Ginji opted to safely watch from a distance.

"Aoi Tsubaki," the woman turned around with a jump, recognizing the voice she had familiarized herself with over her time at Orio-ya.

"Oh, Ranmaru! Hello, how comes you came to visit?" she smiled at him, the master chuckling behind her at her surprised jump, until she lightly kicked his knee for it.

Ranmaru watched the exchange with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment, "Mistress Ougon Douji sent me," that was half the truth, while it was true she had mentioned it, it hadn't been an order per se, not that they needed to know that, "She wanted to know if you would like to visit us again and occasionally cook for us," at her suspicious look, Ranmaru added, "Under your own free will and if your busy schedule allows of course," he bowed his head slightly, feeling irritated at feeling Ginji's laughing eyes staring at his back.

He must have looked like a kicked dog with his head and tail down.

As if he were some kind of troublesome pup being reprimanded-

"Sure,"

The blunt answer caught him off guard and Ranmaru lifted his head in surprise, "What?"

Aoi shrugged, "Sure, I guess," she looked over her shoulder at the master, who was drying the dishes, "What do you say master?"

He pretended to think, releasing a short hum, before nodding, "The decision is up to you, but I would say if we don't have any big orders coming up for Moonflower, it should be okay," his gaze moved to Ranmaru, "With my occasional company as well," the komainu nodded respectfully.

Of course, he didn't think the ogre god would let his ogre bride out of sight anytime again soon, especially considering earlier circumstances.

He bowed a bit deeper, "Thank you," Ranmaru straightened until he noticed a steaming plate in front of him.

Aoi pushed the dish closer to him with a smile, "Here, why don't you sit down and eat. I'm sure you're hungry after the long journey you've had," it hadn't been such a long journey as it could have, thanks to his speed in his larger form.

Still, Ranmaru accepted the offered food, unable to deny it's mouthwatering smell, with a small nod of thanks. Aoi nodded, smiling brightly when she saw Ranmaru's tail moving slightly, almost _wagging_ in happiness before he sat down opposite of Ginji.

Odanna turned his head, "Was that my plate?"

Aoi was leaning on the counter, observing the back and forth bickering between Ginji and Ranmaru and seeing how people referred to them as brothers, "What plate?"

Odanna frowned, "…Nothing," before he turned back to his work, sighing when he heard Aoi hum happily.

"Quit acting so smug Ginji, I only accepted her food because paying for it elsewhere is costly," Ranmaru barked at his childhood friend, glaring at him from behind his bowl.

Ginji laughed, "My, my, since when do you have money problems?" he grinned like the fox he was, "Well, either way, it's good to know lady Ougon Douji seems to appreciate Aoi's cooking,"

Ranmaru pointedly avoided eye contact, "Mhmm…"

Ginji rose an eyebrow curiously, "She did send you right?"

Ranmaru lifted the bowl higher so his face was concealed as he wolfed down the food, "Oi! Ranmaru! Answer me already," Ginji reached forward to grab the bowl but Ranmaru leaned away from him, clutching at his food protectively.

"Hey, get your own helping," he growled at the fox, "You were such a glutton that Princess Iso always had to cook extra just because your stomach was a bottomless pit, I see nothing changed in all these years,"

Ginji frowned, " _Me?_ Who ate up to two plates of food on a normal day?! I mostly ate one!"

The komainu bared his fangs, "That's because I was bigger than you and kitsune are known not to eat a lot, besides you anyway,"

"I could ban you from Moonflower,"

Ranmaru stopped eating and rose a brow in challenge, bits of rice stuck to the corners of his mouth, "You can't,"

Ginji grinned, "I'm the _co-founder_ of Moonflower so I _can_!"

Ranmaru stood up, "You wouldn't _dare_ fox!"

Ginji stood up as well, " _Try_ me dog!"

Aoi blinked in surprise, watching the two males growling and butting heads.

Odanna placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "They seem to be getting along,"

Aoi smiled, "Similar to Oryo and Akatsuki, don't you think?" Odanna laughed, nodding in agreement until he noticed the empty counter top.

"…You said my plate was on the counter…"

"Oopps,"

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


	19. Warmth

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **TsukikoUchu:** Thank you very much! I'll try to write more one shots about Ranmaru. :)

 **Fairygirl3:** Somehow, I liked the idea of Aoi denying him food playfully XD

 **Shizuku-san:** (cries and fangirls) Aw, geez, you and everyone else make my day with such cute and sweet reviews! I can't! (hides face) Thank you so much, you have no idea what a compliment that is for me! T_T :3

 **Kiriaki:** Oh thank you! I'll do my best to!

 **Nure Onna:** haha I suppose, to be honest, since she rarely scolds him in the show, I somehow wanted her to scold him just a little more, but I promise it won't be often. Sure thing about your prompt! I have one more I need to write up, then I can write your idea. :)

 **PrincessSohma:** I had to laugh at that part too lol. I just felt sorry for him losing his food that way.

 **Prompt: Odanna "accidentally" decides to fall asleep in Aoi's room, well, she can't just throw him out… Set sometime during Episode 10!**

 **Rated: T**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi!_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warmth**

Aoi frowned, poking his arm, "Hey, master, don't fall asleep here this is my bed,"

No response.

Aoi's frown deepened, how was he able to fall asleep so fast? He'd just laid down a second ago!

Aoi huffed until she tried pulling on the ogre's arm, "M-Master! Get up! Where am I supposed to sleep?" finally after the fourth tug, Aoi relented, dropping his heavy arm and sitting down on the floor.

"Ugh….my bed…" she pouted at the empty spot beside the master.

"Well…if I wake up before him in the morning, he won't know…" maybe…if she slept on the far edge…

Sighing in defeat, Aoi loosened the straps of her kimono around her shoulders, setting them beside the futon before settling in beside the master, jumping when her back accidentally touched his.

Quickly, she scooted to the far edge of the futon, just shy of touching the bare floor and released a soft sigh, "…I guess this is better than nothing," her brows furrowed, "Still… how gutsy of the master to just fall asleep here," he would get an earful from her in the morning, that's for sure.

All she had to do was wake up before him and pretend she slept outside. Nobody would know they slept on the same futon, especially not him.

With that thought in mind, Aoi closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

She could remember falling asleep colder than when she woke up.

She didn't remember throwing blankets over herself, since the temperatures were humid and there was no need for them, but why did she feel so warm and wrapped in cloth?

Slowly, Aoi cracked her eyes open, her hand automatically coming up to rub the sleep from her eyes until her entire body froze when she fully awakened.

Something was wrapped around her.

More precisely, a body was wrapped around her.

Wait…she had no recollection of having any sleepovers with Oryo or Shizuran and the body was much larger than either of theirs.

Aoi's eyes flew open.

 _The master!_

"So, you're finally awake," freezing on the spot, Aoi reflexively shut her eyes closed, feeling the vibrations from the master's chuckles traveling from his chest and seeping into her back, sending aftershocks through her whole body.

Ayakashi help her get through this…

"….I-I thought you were asleep," she mumbled, trying hard not to notice the very welcome warmth and the solid body of the master pressed lightly against her back.

"I've been awake for a while now,"

Aoi blinked nervously, _"Awake for a while? Just how long was he awake for? Why didn't I wake up before him? What time was it? Was it late? Was Moonflower supposed to open up already?"_ before she could vocalize any of her questions, the master shifted respectfully away from her, enough so their bodies weren't pressed together anymore, but that she could still feel his warmth.

"It's still early, you should sleep more," she felt him move, "I will leave you to-"

"Wait," Aoi didn't quite know where that came from, but she followed through with it, "Y-you can stay," she couldn't quite believe her own words, "…since you already made yourself at home anyway," she hoped she awoke some feelings of guilt for stealing her bed.

The amused hum he released didn't suggest so, "I see my dear bride doesn't mind sharing her chambers with me," he settled back down but still a respectful distance away from her and Aoi didn't know if she should feel disappointed or thankful.

She wasn't sure she could handle all this at once in the morning.

"You'll be out of these chambers faster than you can say 'food' if you keep that up," she huffed when he laughed but shortly after, they both quitened down.

Until Aoi spoke softly in the quieteness of the room, "Master?"

"Yes, Aoi?"

"…Thank you," she shifted, hiding her red face in the small pillow, "…for rescuing me earlier,"

A pause, "Of course, anything for my dear bride,"

For the first time, Aoi strangely didn't feel the need to correct him anymore.

She hoped it was because of the morning tiredness.

Odanna smiled, feeling content laying next her, this young woman that seemed to make him question his own heart.

 _"_ _I should fall asleep here more often,"_ he thought with a smile, " _Especially if it means waking up with her in my arms,"_

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! :3**


	20. A Day for Us

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** haha Thank you :3 I'm a fan of puns and similar jokes, so I always try experimenting with different ones!

 **Nure Onna:** Aw thank you very much :D

 **Prompt: Odanna decides to surprise his dear ogre bride with a trip to the apparent realm!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Fairygirl34:** I'm SO sorry for not writing this sooner! I lost your prompt in the reviews and forgot where I put the sticky note I wrote it on in my room and…I'm so sorry :(

* * *

 **A Day for Us**

Aoi blinked, "A what?" while stirring the steaming pot of today's leftovers.

Ginji smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling excitedly, "That's right! The master said you two would go on your well-earned date! Isn't that great Aoi?" he sighed, "You and the master going on a date? I bet that would be eventful," he grinned.

Aoi coughed into her fist, _'eventful'_ was exactly the term she would use too, "Wait…date?" she froze.

The kitsune nodded, "Isn't it wonderful?" he smiled innocently.

Upon noticing the look on her face, Ginji took a step back, "We can't go on a date! Moonflower's gotten so busy lately that there will be no way I'll leave you here all alone! And who will look after Tenjin'ya?!" wiping her hands clean, Aoi threw ladle at the stunned ayakashi, "Ginji, please finish this meal for me, I'll need to talk to the master,"

Judging by the large, furious steps she took, Ginji thought Aoi didn't take the surprise news so well and could only hope the master would be alright once Aoi finished talking to him.

Ginji stirred the food, sighing heavily, "…Well, I should have expected this, she is a workaholic," the fox shook his head.

* * *

The door opened with a start and Odanna paused with what he was doing to see who entered his room so violently, "Ah, Aoi, what a pleasant-" the look of delight on his face dropped when he noted the dark aura surrounding his wife.

It was an aura he learned to be wary of in their fresh marriage.

Aoi walked up to him with crossed arms, "Master, what's the meaning of this? I heard from Ginji that we're going on a trip for a whole day? What about Tenjin'ya and Moonflower?"

Odanna stood up from the floor from folding his clothes and smiled, "You heard correctly. I've arranged for us to travel to the apparent realm tomorrow morning,"

Aoi blinked, "But… _master!_ " Odanna's eyes flew open when she speed walked towards him, poking his chest as she stared straight at him, "What about Tenjin'ya and Moonflower? Who will manage that? You know exactly that Akatsuki and Oryo will fight again and the reception would be chaotic! Ginji can't man Moonflower alone, he needs help! Byakuya will have his hands full again with looking after the inn _and_ my eatery. What if some bad ayakashi comes and tries to kidnap our staff or destroy the inn? What if-" she was silenced by the soft press of warm lips against her own and, while she would never admit it out loud, she missed the contact when the sensation was gone almost immediately afterwards.

Odanna had a cheeky smile on his face, "Hm, it worked, I've only heard rumors about it but who knew that is a convenient way to get a word in," he grinned.

A rosy tint appeared on Aoi's cheeks and she pouted, mildly annoyed that it actually worked, " …Don't get used to it," she huffed, still feeling the tingling on her lips, "Anyway, what about everything I said just now?" she rose an eyebrow, not willing to back down.

Her husband chuckled and shook his head, soothingly rubbing her shoulder, "Relax Aoi, I've already taken care of it. Hatori mentioned something about stopping by a few times to ensure the inn is still standing, despite his eccentrics, he's still a capable front desk manager and would help out should the need arise, along with Tokihiko and Ranmaru," his wife gasped.

"Ranmaru too? How did you convince _him_?" her eyebrow rose suspiciously, "…You didn't feed him some strange treat, did you?" Odanna quickly rose his hands placatingly to appease his suspicious wife.

"Nothing like that I promise," he winked down at her, "I only ever feed candy to you my dear bride,"

Aoi sighed, willing the scarlet blush on her face to finally go away, "That's…not what I'd been asking,"

Odanna seemed amused by the expression on her face, "Let's just say after the affair with the ceremony, Ranmaru felt compelled to return the favor." He shrugged, "Personally, I don't mind as long as Ginji and the rest are alright with it,"

Aoi crossed her arms, "Well, what about me? Don't I get a say in it too?"

Odanna chuckled, "Of course, which is why nothing is set in stone," Aoi's eyes widened slightly, "I may have talked to them, but nothing is confirmed until you offer your approval," he looked down at her tenderly, "After all, the Mistress is the only one whose word is above that of the Master of Tenjin'ya," he grinned that cheeky, teasing smile again and Aoi couldn't help but feel flattered.

That stupid man, always making her so flustered. She had no idea how much more loving and teasing he would get once they've gotten married, she thought nothing much would change.

How wrong she had been.

The day after their marriage, she woke up in their shared room with the master coming back from the kitchen, a large breakfast tray balanced in his hands made by himself. Not to mention the teasing remarks about getting so easily tipsy and how loud her snores were during the night and the small incident where she 'accidentally' kicked him in her sleep as payback for teasing her the whole day and making her blush like a rose.

Aoi sighed long and hard, mulling the options over before finally looking up at him, "…So, Tenjin'ya would be taken care of…"

"Yes,"

"And Ginji wouldn't have to close Moonflower since _who_ would be helping him cook?"

"Occasional assistance from Orio'ya's twin crows and chief chef's help,"

"What about tending to the Vermillion Springs?" Aoi rose an eyebrow.

Odanna smiled, "Aoi we're talking about a day, you know we always open the Vermillion Springs two times a week and that time already passed,"

Aoi was slowly running out of things to list off, "…The guests? If Orio is too busy assisting either Akatsuki or Ginji who will-"

Her husband cut in, "-I'm sure a few of our hundred other employees would be willing to help out if that were to happen," he chuckled at the expression on her face, "So? What do you say?"

Aoi sighed but a small smile stretched her lips, "Well? When do we leave in the morning?" Odanna smiled back.

"Whenever you'd like," he took her hands in his, inspecting them, "I think a day relaxing in the apparent realm will be something of a short vacation well spent, don't you think?" he tenderly rubbed her fingers and the callouses on them, "Your hands are calloused from cooking, you have small cuts on your fingers too," he frowned until she patted his cheek.

"You have two scars on your shoulders from fighting that ogre in the cave in the Southern Lands," she tenderly rubbed at his shoulders, the scars underneath having long since healed, "You have a small cut on your back below your shoulder blade where an arrow hit you when you tried to protect me from an ayakashi," she hugged him, her arms coming around to gently caress at his back, she murmured into his kimono, "And…the lightning scar you received when fighting Raiju…" she pulled away to rest a hand on his chest, the terrifying memory had truly been a bone chilling experience to her. Despite Raiju's apparent cowardice, the thunder beast had been powerful and Aoi had been right that lightning injured, human or ayakashi.

Odanna clasped his hands over her own and looked down at her with a small smile, "These scars I wear with pride, because I received all of them with the intent to protect my dear wife from harm," his gaze was serious and he squeezed her hands slightly to reassure her.

Aoi frowned, "But I wasn't your wife back then,"

Odanna shook his head, grinning boyishly, "But I've felt the same back then as I do now,"

Silence stretched between them, until Aoi hid her face in his kimono, "…You enjoy embarrassing me with flowery words, don't you?"

The mischievous ogre laughed heartily, embracing his blushing wife closely, "It has always been a favorite pastime for me," with a bit of nudging, Aoi was looking up at him again with red cheeks, "The way you get so flustered brings me such delight," he leaned down to gently rub his nose against hers and her cheeks flared again, prompting him to laugh.

Aoi slapped his chest playfully, "M-Master!" she pouted at his continued laughter, "Ugh, you're still as insufferable as ever." She turned away, clearing her throat and holding her head high as she exited their room, "I wonder how I'll be able to even survive the day with just you as company, I just might have to flee back to the hidden realm without you,"

Odanna chuckled, following after her, "What if I caught you before you have the chance?" when Aoi looked back, there was a playful glint in his eyes.

She giggled, "What if I run faster than you can catch me?" she laughed as she rushed down the hall.

Odanna shook his head, "We'll see about that," following after her.

* * *

Akatsuki stood with crossed arms and tapping feet, "Exactly how do you think you can explain this?"

Aoi and Odanna sat on the floor with their heads bowed, with Aoi whispering under her breath, "You know, this is all your fault,"

Odanna smirked and whispered back, "Oh really? And who goaded me into chasing you, hm?" both sighed, flinching at Akatsuki's loud voice.

"You're two _grown_ people, two grown people who _own this inn_! Who in the world destroys their _own inn?!"_ Akatsuki threw his arms up in the air, countless of items wrapped tightly in webs around them, even the receptionist desk.

Aoi smiled nervously up at the spider ayakashi, "Um…in my defense, I was chased by a crazy ogre,"

Odanna crossed his arms, "In my defense, I had been goaded into partaking in the game by a sly temptress," Aoi looked at him affronted and was about to say something until Akatsuki cut her off.

" _I don't care!"_ Akatsuki roared, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "Do you know how-"

Suddenly, a white blur zipped past him, "Do you know much this will all _cost?!"_ Aoi shuffled closer to her husband and gripped his robe at Byakuya's enraged voice.

Odanna smiled, trying to appease to his fiery employee's, "Byakuya, I can explain-"

The accountant shoved the estimated bills into his master's face, "Explain _this!_ How will our inn prosper if it's masters decide to wreck it on a whim?!" there was rage shining in his blue eyes.

Aoi smiled nervously, trying her best to appeal as innocent as she could, "Um…B-Byakuya, you wouldn't do anything to uh, hurt your beloved Mistress would you?" she giggled nervously, ignoring Odanna's whine of ' _What about me?'_ until the white haired ayakashi smiled evilly.

"Oh no, what sort of ayakashi do you take me for?" he slapped his fan shut, face composed into a mask of indifference until it twisted into an expression of rage, " _I will chase you out of this inn and beat you to flesh dough with my bare hands!"_

Odanna acted quick, quickly scooping up his wife and running through the halls with the accountant hot on their heels, aiming his fan at the master's head.

"Why only me?" Odanna ducked, jumping over a turned over table as he avoided another one of Byakuya's fan swipes, "Shall we leave a bit earlier?" he looked down at his wife, who sent weak bursts of wind towards the running demon at their trails to slow him down.

Aoi nodded, "That would be a great idea!"

If they made it out of the inn alive until then, that is.

* * *

Both Odanna and Aoi smiled brightly in front of their gathered staff members, Ginji standing between them and Byakuya for…safety purposes, "Have a safe trip to the apparent realm, master, mistress," he bowed and his ears twitched atop his head happily, "I'll…manage," he chuckled at the growl sounding from behind him, feeling the threat of Byakuya's fan breathing down his neck.

Aoi grinned nervously, "Thank you Ginji!" she swallowed and bowed respectfully, "…Byakuya…" the accountant manager huffed, rolling his eyes.

Oryo giggled, "Figures you would get into trouble and then leave for us to clean up,"

Odanna chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…we trust you will take care of it," in their defense, the worst they did was shatter a vase or two and a table…and a door.

Byakuya sighed deeply, before his expression softened slightly, "Well, try not to get into too much trouble on your vacation," he fixed them both with a playful glare, "Next time, _you_ 'll clean it up,"

The couple nodded, bidding farewell to all of their beloved staff, before boarding the Tenjin'maru.

With their bags at their feet, Aoi sighed, leaning into her husband languidly, "Do you think they'll be alright?" she looked up at him questioningly.

Odanna smiled down at her reassuringly, "Of course, they've managed before," he retrieved the small messaging device from within his robe, "Besides, should anything come up, I gave Ginji the device to contact us," Aoi nodded, smiling at his thoughtfulness before going on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Maybe you were right, maybe a short day out is just what we needed," Aoi smiled brightly.

Odanna wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling content and at peace from the day's work, "Mhm…we'll finally go on that date I promised you," he chuckled at her embarrassed expression, "There's been some places in the apparent realm I wanted to take you to see," his eyes scanned the darkened sky before turning to look down at her, "Just the two of us enjoying the whole day together, it'll be fun won't it?"

Aoi paused, staring up at the ayakashi, at the man she had grown so very fond of in such a short time and smiled, leaning into him, "Mhm…it will,"

"Woah!" Aoi's eyes widened, seeing the vaguely familiar marketplace, "This looks familiar!" she took in all the people walking by and all sorts of smells assaulting her.

Odanna chuckled, "Just as I thought, stopping by here was a good choice," Aoi turned around to look back at him and pouted.

They'd disguised themselves before they entered the apparent realm of course, but… "Master, was this really necessary?" Aoi wasn't stupid, she'd long since noticed the looks various women had sent the master's way already.

Odanna blinked in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?" he looked down at his attire, fitted dark dress pants, black shoes, a simple fitting white dress shirt.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except, Aoi had never seen him wear anything aside from his robes.

And his hair was slicked back too.

He actually had nice legs and arms too…

He winked playfully, "What? Doesn't my wife like my new look?" he turned around and Aoi had to confess, she had never before seen his legs, but now that she had, she couldn't quite resist staring at them a little longer.

The way the pants fit him was also a nice touch.

"Hm? Aoi? Are you listening?" quickly, she shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Huh?"

Odanna hid a smile, approaching her with their bags slung over his shoulder, "Don't you think I look handsome in these?" he fingered the hem of his dress shirt, a mischievous glint in his red eyes.

The horns were gone too. Strangely, Aoi missed them somewhat.

She huffed, turning around to focus on the market and not the pinkness of her cheeks, "Anyway, I think I saw some pretty good ingredients over there master," she pointed over to a vegetable stall, rushing towards it.

Odanna sighed, following after her, not noticing the many appreciative glances he received from the surrounding women as he looked over his wife's head at the assortment of vegetables, "Oh, this looks promising," pointing to his right at a basket full of fresh-looking vegetables of all shapes and sizes.

Aoi's eyes sparkled, "You're right!" quickly, Aoi immediately talked to the vendor, negotiating a price as the master smiled down at his wife.

"An ogre bride indeed…"

"Did you say something master?" Aoi turned around, the basket in her hands.

He chuckled and shook his head, offering his hand to take the basket from her, "Nothing at all," Aoi rose an eyebrow, before turning around to prevent him from taking the basket.

"You're carrying enough as it is, let me carry stuff too," Aoi smiled, "I appreciate you being a gentleman but I can't let you do all the carrying," Odanna felt his heart beat irregularly at her warm smile and he sighed.

He smiled, "Alright then, if you insist," a group of elderly women talked next to a clothing store and as soon as they spotted Aoi and the master, they've begun talking heatedly.

Heated talks which Aoi could hear perfectly fine.

"Have you ever seen someone like him stroll by before? What a fine man,"

"Aye, you don't see his kind walking the streets anymore, lucky girl with him,"

"They look cute together, don't they? And so young!" a pause, "Ohh those pants fit him like a glove!"

The group giggled as if telling a secret and Aoi couldn't help but feel slightly irritated, "Hm? Aoi? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she didn't want to tell him about the twinge of, dare she say _jealousy,_ shooting through her at the women's gossip, "We should head back towards our inn, I can fix us something for dinner," she noted the smile on his face and couldn't help but ask, "…Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

The disguised ogre ayakashi grinned, "It just occurred to me that it's been a while when I helped you cook." Aoi giggled, shaking her head.

"Really? I guess it has, once we get back you can help me cook then," they both smiled and Aoi walked a little closer beside him, suddenly picking up a faint but not at all unappealing scent, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Did you…put on cologne?"

He beamed down at her, "Do you like it? I was told it was a popular choice, so I purchased it," he looked a bit like a child in a candy store and Aoi couldn't help but feel flattered to know he bothered to actually buy cologne to appease her.

She hid her smile with her hair and giggled, "Well…I wouldn't mind if you put it on once and a while," she entwined their hands and his eyes widened slightly, "But you're fine the way you are," she squeezed his hand and smiled when he faltered for a second before regaining his composure and squeezing her hand back.

* * *

Aoi couldn't help but laugh when she saw him in the kitchen, now dressed in their usual robes, except…

"How comes you buy all these little things without me noticing, hm?" Odanna rested his hands on his hips, smiling.

"Do you like it? I thought it a nice touch since I would help you cook more often now," the apron he wore fit him nicely, but Aoi couldn't help but laugh at what was written on the brown fabric in white lettering.

 _"_ _Kiss the cook or he'll eat you"_

Aoi moved closer towards him and playfully pocked his chest, "So, does that mean if I don't kiss the cook you'll eat me, master?" she rose an eyebrow playfully, giggling at the playful smirk on his lips.

"Perhaps, but who am I to judge, it's the apron that says so not me," he had a small smile on his face but Aoi bypassed him and moved to wash her hands in the sink, before grabbing the fresh vegetables they bought from the market.

"Well, if the apron would have said 'Work for it' I would have agreed wholeheartedly!" Aoi grinned cheekily before she shooed him aside, "Now, come on master, time to chop the onions!"

Odanna sighed but complied, working with her side-by-side, "You know, despite the fact that you were so opposed to the idea of marrying me, you seem to enjoy yourself now," he laughed but Aoi's expression grew sad and she stopped chopping the leeks.

Odanna immediately stopped laughing, his eyes shining with worry, "Aoi?"

"It's not like that master,"

His heart stopped in fear, "What are you-"

Aoi looked up at him earnestly, "It wasn't that I was opposed to the idea of marrying _you_. I was opposed to the idea to be used as collateral for my grandfather's debt," she sighed, "But…the longer I stayed at Tenjin'ya and the better I got to know you…I realized despite the deal you've struck…you weren't forcing me." She could see how surprised he was by her words, nevertheless she continued, "You never sabotaged me either, instead you encouraged and supported me despite how cold you were to me initially…and despite being wary of you in the beginning, I never hated you master," Aoi smiled up at her husband, "By the time we were at Orio-ya and you worked so hard to protect me despite being in a tight spot…I guess I finally fully accepted my feelings for you,"

And suddenly, he hugged her tightly to himself, Aoi's eyes flying open at the unexpected gesture, "M-Master?"

He tenderly stroked her hair, "How could I…the thought of sabotaging you or purposely bringing you harm never once crossed my mind, honestly I…just wanted you to like me, despite how my initial attitude seemed to suggest," he sagged against her and she felt so warm wrapped in his arms like this, "…Fearing one of my worst fears becoming a reality seems somewhat farfetched now…"

Aoi huffed, "Master, I told you I don't care if you're an ogre you know that,"

His arms tightened around her, "No, not that…remember when you were likening me to Shiro?"

Aoi's brows furrowed, "…What?"

Odanna sighed, "Remember when you said I was just like your grandfather once?"

Aoi burst into giggles into his kimono and Odanna looked down at the top of her shaking head, "Oh master!" the ogre ayakashi pouted, "You don't honestly mean the time you thought I took you for too _old_ was it?"

The ogre god's pout grew, "…You don't have to be mean about it,"

Aoi continued giggling, "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny and adorable! Who knew the great ogre god of the north has a fear of looking old?" she giggled again and Odanna chuckled.

"I knew you would use this to make fun of me," he gently tapped the top of her head, "Such an ogre bride,"

Aoi stuck her tongue out at him, "Suits you right for calling me 'ogre bride' all the time, though I suppose now you have an excuse," she giggled, patting his cheek, "Come on, let's get to work before we get too hungry," as they both assumed their original positions, with the master chopping onions next to her.

"We should do this more often," Aoi couldn't help but note how peaceful and comfortable the atmosphere was with the two of them alone.

The master had to agree.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when they were walking along the streets, next to brightly colored stalls and overhanging paper lamps, "Wow, this is so beautiful master! Look at all these decorations," Aoi was awestruck at how pretty the city was at night, with people comfortably walking down the street, some with children, eating and talking and laughing. It was almost like a dream.

Odanna chuckled, his eyes only fixated on his excited wife, "Breathtaking indeed,"

For the occasion, they'd decided to dress in festive robes, with Aoi wearing warm colors of orange and yellow and the master wearing a simple brown robe with orange oriental patterns on the sides of it.

The affair buying them had been quite a funny one.

When they'd entered the clothing store and had presented the kimono to Aoi, who had already gone through several by that point, he had released one of his many husband comments.

" _It is a husband's duty to make sure his wife is as cute as possible for him to dote on!"_

That had been admittedly one of his cheesiest lines and the women of the clothing store had apparently shared the same opinion as they had all fawned over them.

" _Oh my! What a gentleman! Does your wife mind sharing for a bit? I promise I'll bring you back, just so you teach my own husband a few tricks!"_

 _"_ _I'm sure it must be a blessing to have him as a husband, not to mention he's not at all bad to look at!"_

While Odanna himself had been slightly embarrassed by the various compliments, nobody was more flustered than his dear wife, who hurriedly took the kimono and refused to leave the changing room for a solid ten minutes until all the giggling saleswomen left the area.

It had taken a bit of goading on his part and a playful, half-serious threat to enter her changing room should she not come out, but once she had, his breath got caught in his throat.

Sometimes, he truly did wish he could hide his emotions better, because Aoi had grown worried if he suffered from a stroke since he had become unresponsive to her question for a full two minutes.

She was always beautiful in his eyes, but the kimono had only accentuated that beauty even further, making his heart beat unnaturally uneven and fast. He was glad Aoi had been too busy worrying over him to tease him for his red face.

"Oh! Look, I think I see dumplings over there! Hurry master!" Aoi excitedly rushed over toward the long line, nearly vibrating on the spot in her excitement to taste delicious dumplings.

The ogre god laughed, "You act like I starve you to death at home,"

Aoi stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Well, considering I use half the food we purchase for your frozen and non-frozen bento's…it might just be the truth!" the master's laughter behind her made her laugh as well at their silly banter and she smiled even wider when she felt his comforting hand on her shoulder.

They both looked up at the stars strewn about the dark sky, "It's a beautiful night to enjoy, just the two of us," Aoi had to agree with his words, perhaps dates and vacation weren't such a bad idea after all.

She jumped, "Master! We didn't hear anything from Ginji the whole day! Do you think they're alright? Is the inn still standing? What about Moonflower? Did Akatsuki eat Chibi? Please we have to send a message," Aoi looked worried beyond belief and it reminded Odanna of a worried mother fretting over her troublesome children.

"Don't worry, I'll send a message right away," the line was still long so they had plenty of time to spare as the master produced the messaging device and a paintbrush from within his robe.

"You know, one day, you have to teach me that trick," Aoi idly wondered as she took the board from him and rapidly wrote down on it.

 _"_ _Ginji, is everyone alright? How are things at Tenjin'ya? How was business at Moonflower? Did you have any trouble? Is Chibi alright? Akatsuki didn't eat him did he?"_

Odanna chuckled, watching how his wife wrote from over her shoulder, "I can already imagine you fretting over our own children someday," he had a spike of worry that he may have said the wrong thing too soon, even if it was a joke, but Aoi pouted playfully.

"If I leave them with you, of course I'll worry," he chuckled, content to rest his chin on her shoulder, until the device beeped with the arrival of a message.

It was Ginji.

 _Hello master, mistress! Everything is fine over here on our end, Moonflower has been doing great today, business was plentiful as usual. Hatori came for a short while but Akatsuki and Oryo had everything handled. How is your date going? Is the master still alive and well?_

The ogre god had to laugh at the last sentence, "Hm, it seems like even our dear Ginji is worried for my wellbeing,"

Aoi huffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Odanna grinned cheekily and kissed his wife's cheek affectionately, "The same thing you mean when you worry about Akatsuki eating Chibi,"

Aoi pouted, "Well…in my defense, one time when Akatsuki got mad, it really did look like he would eat him,"

She ignored her husband's laughter, opting to answer Ginji instead,

 _We're doing very well, thank you. It's good to hear Moonflower is doing well, I'm sure you had your hands full. I'm glad to hear nothing happened while we're gone. So far we've managed to purchase all sorts of ingredients! It's incredible! We're at a festival right now, so we may return late. You didn't answer my question about Chibi you know._

A few minutes later and a quick reply came back.

 _That's so typical of you, exploring the country's food first before relaxing on your date. My apologies, mistress. Chibi seems to be doing fine, Akatsuki butted heads with Hatori shortly, but no damage was done. Oh, a festival? If you have the time, would you mind bringing me some grape juice sake? I heard it's delicious in the apparent realm!_

Odanna smirked, "He gets that from you," referring to Ginji's change of topic to food.

Aoi smiled, "Hush," before running the paintbrush across the surface of the device.

 _Sure thing Ginji, we'll do our best to find it. I'm sure Oryo took care of them before anything got out of hand. Hang on, I think the master wants to write you something too._

Aoi felt the light tap on her shoulder and sent her husband a questioning look when he took the board and paintbrush from, writing something down for her not to see, "Master, what are you hiding?"

Odanna smiled, "Nothing my dear wife," he handed the board back to her after his script disappeared and the only reply Ginji offered was, _"Of course"_

Aoi rose an eyebrow, "What did you write to Ginji?"

Odanna smiled innocently, walking up to the food vendor, "Nothing important, come on it's our turn," Aoi looked at him suspiciously, before following after him.

* * *

Ginji smiled and placed the board down on the kitchen counter in Moonflower, walking down toward the receptionist desk of Tenjin'ya.

"Listen up everyone, the master wanted me to tell you something!" Akatsuki rose a brow, Oryo and Shizuna appeared from upstairs to listen as well.

Oryo looked worried, "What's the matter? Are they coming back already? I thought I told Aoi to enjoy herself," she crossed her arms.

Ginji smiled, "Nope, in fact, the master said they would extend their date to another day." Everyone blinked for a second, before they cheered.

Akatsuki grinned, "How did he manage to convince Aoi?"

Ginji rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm not sure, but she didn't write anything anymore after that, maybe they're too busy at the festival they were going to," he shrugged.

* * *

"Mhmm! Delicious!" Aoi munched happily on her dumplings, her eyes shining as bright as the stars at the aroma filling her senses.

Odanna smiled, taking a bite out of his own dumpling, "I'm glad you're enjoying them, they do taste good. Maybe Moonflower could add them to their menu for the upcoming spring festival," his wife nodded excitedly, already talking about how she would include all sorts of variations of it.

"Oh would you look at them! They look so cute together!" Aoi stopped eating and turned her head toward a group of young girls watching them from the side.

A taller girl squealed so loud Aoi's ear rang slightly, "Look at the handsome guy next to her! Do you think they're married?" she talked excitedly to her friends.

"Maybe, though if not, there's still a chance to snatch him away, right?" they all laughed and Aoi frowned, fighting the urge to go over there and give them a piece of her mind.

She could feel the master beside her repressing his laughter as his chest shook, "What's so funny?"

Odanna chuckled, "I find it hilarious how jealous you get simply from a few comments," he grinned down at her, obviously enjoying her reactions.

Aoi crossed her arms, "Well, excuse you, I'm sure you would feel the same if somebody talked about me that way,"

Something flashed in the master's eyes then, "Oh they have,"

"…What?" Aoi blinked in confusion.

Odanna's face scrunched up slightly, as if he tasted something sour, "Ever since coming here I had to endure all the comments some of these men had about you while we walked along the market." His gaze turned cold, "Too bad I'm against hurting humans…" Aoi laughed and grabbed his arm, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Look who's the little green monster now," she smirked and Odanna coughed into his fist, a blush spreading on his cheeks, "I always wondered if you were ever jealous,"

Odanna looked down at her seriously, "I was of Ginji in the past,"

Aoi rubbed her chin, "Yeah, but not in that way,"

The ogre god in disguise shrugged, "At one point, even in that way," he scratched his cheek, "But I soon came to realize you felt the same, so there was no need for it," Aoi sighed and patted his arm.

"At one point, I actually thought Oryo _was_ your mistress,"

Odanna's brows nearly shot to his hairline, "What?"

Aoi giggled, "Yeah, I mean, the first thing she said when we met was how in love she was with you,"

Odanna chuckled, "Those were more feelings of gratitude than love she held for me, she wouldn't have accepted you as easily as she had were it otherwise. She's a very proud ayakashi, trust me on that one," he winked.

Aoi smiled, "Yeah, I know, but still…you can't change what the heart feels easily,"

Odanna looked down at her meaningfully and smiled warmly, "No, I suppose you can't,"

His wife blushed, burrowing deeper into his side to hide her red face from him, "Anyway, we haven't seen the fireworks yet," her husband laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head affectionately.

Aoi smiled, snuggling deeper into his side, completely missing the two elderly ladies sitting at a booth a few feet away from them.

"Don't they paint a pretty picture, husband and wife,"

"Mhm, they sure do," a knowing look crossed her face, the hint of a lizard tail peeking out from under her kimono, "They sure do," they both laughed.

 _Several hours later…_

The fireworks had been the peak of the evening so far, they'd been lucky enough to find a secluded spot for themselves up on a hill to have a clear view of the fireworks.

While Odanna could admit, the show had been wondrous, nothing could beat the beautiful view of his wife gazing excitedly and in awe up at the sky, the fireworks and brilliant colors reflected from her eyes.

He swore to himself, he would protect and cherish her for as long as he lived.

The ayakashi smiled, tenderly placing her hair behind her ear as she slept soundly at his side, "It's been a long day…" with the fireworks festival concluding, people had begun to slowly go on their way home, "I guess it's time for us to go as well,"

Without making a sound, Odanna scooped up his wife in his arms, adjusting her so she was comfortably in his arms before making his way down the dirt path and towards the open streets again.

He bypassed the two elderly ladies on his way, who gushed over them sweetly.

"Look at that, such a gentleman! Carrying his sleeping wife home,"

"Too bad my oaf of a husband wasn't like that, he could really learn from the youth a thing or two,"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Master…where is the ship?"

"What ship, my dear?"

"Tenjin'maru that's supposed to bring us back home?"

"Oh, I told Ginji we would be staying for another day,"

"Master what about Moonflower and Tenjin'ya?!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. An Ogre's Precious Treasure

**A/N:** Ahem…. (starts screaming) _HAVE YOU SEEN THAT EPISODE?! HAVE YOU SEEN IT?! TO FANGIRL OR NOT TO FANGIRL?!_ Oh god, the last episode was so good!

 **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 26:**

I just knew the Umi-bouzu would be a cute little fluff, it melted my heart when Aoi understood him and gathered everyone around to eat with him, such a happy, heartwarming moment. Oh and Ginji and Odanna being revealed as the ayakashi that visited Aoi? I kind of expected it, but had no idea how it would work with both of them, thankfully they explained they visited her at different times, so sweet. Not to mention (for me) the absolute best scene: Odanna **_threatening_** Raiju's painted ass! _YES!_ _Finally_ some badass Odanna (not that he wasn't always badass but… _that glare_ ) huhuh…would have loved if he at least sent a little flame Raiju's way, but it was done well in the anime either way. The only thing I could critize a bit would be the lack of Odanna & Aoi moment this episode, but… **there's fanfiction for that, right?** (wink)

 **Sorry you guys for the long note, I just…had to fangirl** (hides face).

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** hehe Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed it :3 Just like a magician, every writer, beginner or otherwise, has a secret or two to keep to themselves! ;) Me too! I actually like angry-Byakuya so much lol, he's just really funny when annoyed.

 **Shizuku-san:** (bawls like a baby due to the awesomeness of the review) T_T Honestly, it's me who has to thank you and everyone else all the time, reading all these beautiful and heartfelt reviews just bring me so much joy and motivation to write (as it is with other writers) :3 I'M NOT AMAZING YOU'RE AMAZING! (hides face)

 **Nure Onna:** Thanks so much :3

 **FairyGirl34:** Ahhh thank you! If you want, I can change it or add something or write a new chapter if its not what you imagined!

 **Kiriaki:** Aw, thank you! Eh, English isn't exactly my first language, so if you find any errors don't hesitate to tell me, sometimes I just write too fast and have random typos. ^ _ ^ Oh and I have to wait until the second of October to be able to make an account (something about an invitation?) so unfortunately I can create an account until after the second or third of October. :/ _AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RECOMMENDING IT TO YOUR FRIEND!_ I don't think a reader really did that before with any of my stories, I feel so honored, thank you! :3

 **Skywaters:** haha You're very welcome, thank you for reviewing :)

 **Prompt: A slightly different ending to Episode 26, enjoy!**

 **Rated: K-T**

* * *

 **An Ogre's Precious Treasure**

Raiju shivered, slowly turning around to see what the icy shower down his back had caused until his eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Ogre God,"

Odanna remained silent, watching him. Raiju chuckled, trying to fight off the nervous twinge he felt in his gut, "What a pleasant surprise, can't say I've expected you here,"

Finally, the master of Tenjin'ya spoke, "You've sealed off Aoi's sense of taste, haven't you?"

The thunder beast swallowed the lump in his throat, dismissively waving his hand, "Oh, so you've heard? It's been a tragedy really," something flashed in Raiju's eyes, a underlying hunger, "I've should've eaten the woman when I've had the chance," he licked his lips, chuckling.

Fire suddenly surrounded them both in a small circle, the green flames dangerously licking at his haori when Raiju quickly pulled back, stepping closer to the ogre god, who appeared… _enraged._

Raiju froze, "If you threaten Aoi," the ogre god took a step forward, " _I_ will threaten _you_ ," the flames grew in size and intensity, nearly burning his skin without even touching him, "If you eat her," the master's eyes blazed a terrifying, bloodthirsty red, " _I will_ eat _you_ ,"

The flames abruptly combusted, catching fire on the outer robe of Raiju's haori before he hastily took it off, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My robe!" he watched the expensive garment turn to ash quickly under the bright heat of the flames.

"How dare you-" Raiju stopped, the master now right in front of him, his enraged red eyes staring him down.

His voice was cold but had a clear anger to it, something deep, dark, words promising the worst punishment known to ayakashi.

Raiju had often heard horrifying tales of whoever had the unfortunate chance to get on the ogre god's bad side, he'd never heard it from any survivors of the encounters themselves, only rumors from rare witnesses and gossip.

He'd thought them to be exaggerated.

Until now.

The master's eyes flashed a bright red, "I'll rip you apart limb from limb, tear your very skin off from the splintered remains of your flesh and bones." The flames grew hotter and closer to Raiju, "Your very existence shall be erased from this world and the next," his red eyes narrowed dangerously, "Your soul will be shattered until there are no traces left, not even the dirt beneath your feet. Once you die, your pastimes will be lost with you forever, yet the memories of your miserable life will remain and the only thing you'll remember is my claws smeared in your blood, _thunder beast,_ "

The flames disappeared as quickly as they'd come and Raiju shook like a leaf on the ground, trembling in fear at the killing intent of the Hachiyo before him, "W-What do you want from me?! I'll give you anything! Any riches you desire!" he frantically searched his inner robes for any sacks of gold or jewels as the master came closer.

"I came to settle matters with you once and for all,"

The flames dancing in the bright red eyes of the master, Raiju knew, would haunt him forever.

* * *

Aoi had to giggle at the scenes before her.

Poor Tokihiko was trying to drag Shizuna back to him, " _Shizuna!_ " the poor ayakashi whined like a child, protectively wrapping his arms around the shy woman.

"Uhm, t-teacher-"

Kasuga pulled as hard as she could on Shizuna's arm, "Come…on…Shizuna, we have to go _back_!" Tokihiko stood his ground, arms tightly wrapped around his apprentice, tears streaming down his face like small twin rivers.

" _SHIZUNA!"_

Akatsuki watched the spectacle with a sigh, shaking his head, "Ugh," an arm settled over his shoulder and when he turned, he saw Hatori.

"What are you sighing about hm? Already missing this place?" the tengu grinned leisurely, watching Tenjin'ya's employees readying the ship for departure.

Akatsuki smiled, "Nah, never thought I'd see the day where Orio'ya and Tenjin'ya actually work together," he smirked up at the tengu, "I gotta admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,"

Hatori grinned happily, "Right? It was awesome! Seriously, you should visit more often,"

Akatsuki chuckled, "In case you forgot, I'm the front desk manager at Tenjin'ya I can't just leave," he looked at his fellow employees, all in varying goodbyes of their own, "Besides, I still need to polish up my skills, become better than I am now," Hatori looked down at the spider ayakashi for a moment, before he clapped him on the back in a friendly manner.

"You know, you're already a pretty good front desk manager," the tengu smiled genuinely.

Akatsuki scoffed, "Not as good as you though,"

"Aw, is someone blushing? Hey little missy, look at that! Our grumpy Akatsuki is blushing!" Hatori squished the poor blushing spider ayakashi into a friendly hug.

Spider webs shot out from Akatsuki's hands, trying to hit the stupid tengu with them and free himself out of his hug prison, "Get the hell off me! Hey!"

Aoi laughed, "You don't see that, every day," she stood beside Ginji until the kitsune suddenly started walking toward the ship, "Huh? Hey, where are you going Ginji?"

Ginji smiled, "There's someone you need to talk to," he smiled at her one final time before he left toward the ship.

Aoi rose an eyebrow, about to follow him to ask whom he meant, until Aoi heard a familiar voice behind her, "Aoi,"

Immediate relief and happiness flooded her entire body and Aoi didn't think twice before turning around and nearly jumping at the master, "Master! Where have you been? You missed the ceremony!" Aoi beamed up at him excitedly, "Have you seen the umi-bozu? Did you know he was just a lonely child all this time? He was so cute and adorable, Chibi immediately took a liking to him! The food was so delicious and everyone helped and we all ate together-"

"Aoi…" Odanna chuckled when Aoi giggled, realizing her own speedy rant.

"Sorry," the happiness in her eyes never receded, only grew when she looked up at him, "Ginji said you wanted to talk to me,"

The ogre god smiled, "Yes," he looked over her head at Tenjin'maru, "We'll be leaving soon and in case you'll react negatively, there is a lesser chance for me to be thrown off a moving ship,"

Aoi rose an eyebrow questioningly, "Huh? What are you talking about? Why would I throw you off a ship?"

The ogre ayakashi smiled, "You shouldn't be afraid of Raiju doing anything to you any time soon," he smiled reassuringly, but his words had the opposite effect on her.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did you do master?" Aoi rose an eyebrow, now truly concerned.

He blinked innocently, "Me? Why would you think I did something?"

Aoi frowned, "Don't try to talk yourself out of this one master, I'm sure Ginji told you by now why I lost my sense of taste, right?"

He could never lie to her, "Yes," something hardened in his gaze again but it vanished as quickly as it came when Aoi spoke again, sighing.

"….As long as you didn't get yourself in trouble…I think I could let this go just this once," she smiled, giggling, "I didn't see any stormy rain clouds, so Raiju couldn't be mad,"

Oh, mad not, but afraid.

Very afraid.

Odanna cleared his throat, "The ship is waiting," he gestured for her to go first but Aoi stopped him.

"Wait," she placed her hands against his chest and he stopped, looking down at her questioningly. He was mesmerized by the way the dying sunlight caused her features to erupt with color and life, the brown in her hair accentuated by a sheen of red reflected off several strands, the purple of her eyes a slightly lighter color in the light, her cheeks a light pink.

"What is it?" he waited patiently, sensing whatever she was about to say would be important.

Aoi took a deep breath, "…Ginji told me something…" she wrung her hands together nervously, "About…when I was little. I met a very kind ayakashi when I was just a child," her hands shook slightly, "I've been left alone by my mother, I was scared and hungry in a dark room and I couldn't go outside because of a storm." Her smile was small, "I thought I was going to die,"

Odanna listened attentively, his hands clenching slightly at the memory, "But…the kind ayakashi that visited me sometimes fed me and kept me company and through him, the thunderstorms were easier to bear and the hunger wasn't as great…but he left a few days before grandfather found me and I never learned who was behind the mask," she confidently lifted her head up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Until today,"

The master remained quiet, anticipating what she would say next, "It was both of you…both you and Ginji. Ginji would sometimes visit and bring me food, but you brought me the last meal I ate," she touched her lips, as if she could still remember the taste of it after all these years, "It was so delicious, I was so thankful," her shoulders shook, "It saved me," she smiled up at him, "You saved me, master,"

Odanna smiled, "Not just me, you have a lot to thank Ginji for as well,"

Aoi shook her head, "I already did, but I didn't thank you yet," hesitantly, Aoi went on her toes and briefly kissed the master's cheek, blushing and smiling shyly.

An unbidden blush spread over the master's cheek and the spot where she kissed him tingled like he had just been struck by lightning, "What…" Aoi giggled when he touched his cheek helplessly.

"Thank you for saving me master," she smiled at him so brightly, it blinded him more than the sun shining at them and he couldn't help but follow the overwhelming urge that consumed him at the moment.

He hugged her, wrapping his arms firmly but gently around her form, inhaling the scent of her hair and gripping her as if she would disappear, "I should be the one thanking you, Aoi," his voice was a low murmur close to her ear, a pleasant, gentle hum, "You were the one that saved me,"

She didn't quite understand, but at that moment, she didn't need to, not until later that is.

For now, they stood in the face of the setting sun, all the outside noises of bustling employees and cargo being loaded into Tenjin'maru white noise to the peacefulness of their moment.

Aoi figured, while the memory of her past meeting with the masked ayakashi, Ginji and the master, she would cherish this moment just as close to her heart.

It finally allowed her to see a bit of the master's heart and Ginji was right.

He was a kind ayakashi with a big heart.

 ** _THE FEELS! THANK YOU FOR READING! T_T_**


	22. Delicious

**Prompt: Odanna once explained how he cannot eat Aoi, right? "You taste delicious, hence you're dear to me. You're dear to me, hence I cannot eat you. So you're provoking, which makes me want to eat you even more," ahem…what about when he does decide to eat her? Just a little?**

 **Rated: T-Mish**

 **WARNING: Mildly suggestive themes, NO sex, only suggestive themes.**

* * *

 **Delicious**

Aoi shrunk back, not out of fear but surprise, her back gently touching the wall behind her, her heart threatening to burst from her ribcage, "M-Master?"

The ogre god before her had behaved strange, he was _never_ this forward with her.

The dim light from the candle seemed to soften his features, the typical characteristics of his ayakashi race seemed…soft… almost vulnerable even with the horns.

His eyes were a deep wine red and it made her nervous and tingly with how focused they were on her, his gaze dark and intense.

Aoi felt hot under her clothes, despite only wearing her sleeping yukata she straightened her back and ended up coming slightly closer to the towering ayakashi, "I-It's getting late master, I should head to bed,"

He didn't physically hold her back but his words were enough to stop her, low and sensual, "You can sleep in my room,"

Her automatic answer didn't quite seem right when it tumbled off her lips this time, "No, thank you-"

He touched her then, a seemingly innocent hold of her hand in his larger, warmer one, "I think my room is warmer than sleeping outside, wouldn't you say?" something playful was buried behind the veil of intense _something_ that was in his eyes and Aoi swallowed thickly.

Her skin felt hot and clammy, it tingled as if a thousand needles were puncturing her from where the master was holding her hand, "M-Master-" but he cut her off again, coming even closer to her, almost enough so their chests were touching.

"Aoi…my beautiful wife…" his hand gently came to rest upon her warm cheek, her skin red under his careful touch, "I would like for you to stay the night…if you'll allow it, of course," his gaze softened, a kind smile on his lips.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what he meant.

Her entire body was like a bonfire, burning hotter the longer he stared at her with…with such a _look_.

As if a thirsting man was looking at water.

As if he would want to e _at_ her.

And suddenly, she stiffened, "W-will you eat me?"

The silence that followed her question was broken by his sudden, unexpected laughter. Aoi relaxed, feeling the familiar situation like she had so often had with him, his teasing, lighthearted self.

But when he locked gazes with her, the look in his eyes seemed even darker than before, "Not in a way you should be afraid of, my bride," he licked his lips.

 **Thanks for reading! :) I hope it turned out okay since I don't write in this genre too often haha.**


	23. His Hands

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** Ending it? Oh hell no, haha as long as I still have ideas, I don't think I'll end it anytime soon :)

 **Nure Onna:** hehe Thank you, I had to fangirl at the moment when I wrote it ^^

 **S2ndmoon:** Aw, thanks you're too kind. :) Exactly, I know how you feel, I feel the exact same way, at least them cooking in the kitchen together with a ring on their finger or something that shows how much closer they've gotten…anything really. Haha Honestly thank you so much (hides face) :3

 **Fairygirl34:** haha Thanks, honestly, I REALLY wanted to continue it, but then I thought, "Screw it, end it here with the best part before you screw up" lol

 **Kiriaki:** (crying with you in the corner tears of joy) THANK YOU BUT YOU'RE REALLY AWESOME TOO! Haha Aw, that is really sweet and kind of you, thank you but really you don't have to do that if you don't want to I appreciate just a few people reading them :)

 **Shizuku-san:** hehe Thanks, honestly, I think this is the second time writing this sort of stuff, since I'm no good at it, so I tend to avoid that if I can ^ _ ^

 **SaZHeart:** I can write a continuation of "Meddlesome Fox" if you like :)

 **Rito Dey:** Ah, that's because that was still the very beginning of their marriage, which is why Aoi was still unfamiliar with how forward Odanna was and they hadn't yet prepared their shared room. :)

 **Prompt: Odanna and Aoi are still new in their marriage when Aoi learns how much she means to the master exactly.**

 **Rated: T-M-ish (sensual suggestive themes)**

 **WARNING: MINORS BE AWARE! SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD!**

* * *

 **His Hands**

His hands were gentle and careful, as they always had been whenever he had touched her, but his touch this time was different, far different.

It had more intent, purpose, a certain affection he hadn't used, perhaps hadn't dared to in fear of rejection.

But now they were alone in their dimly lit room, enjoying the quietness of the night, the privacy of their shared quarters and the company of each-other.

Aoi shivered at the cool air rushing over her bare shoulders, but his hands immediately offered her warmth, massaging the tingling skin beneath his capable hands.

He had clipped his nails.

She giggled in amusement, "You clipped your nails,"

He scoffed softly, teasingly, gently pinching her skin as punishment for teasing him, it didn't hurt her at all, "You're one to tease me, when I can smell the wonderful scent of the bath you've had before with sakura scented blossoms," he leaned in closely, inhaling the fragrance of her skin close to her neck.

Aoi shivered again, but this time, not from the cold.

Aoi laughed, "Alright, you got me," she shook her head, running her hands tenderly through his dark hair, "We both came prepared I suppose," a brilliant blush spread over her entire face, neck and collarbone, his eyes following the path the redness spread over.

Something softened in them, darkened, and Aoi felt more exposed than she actually was under his intense gaze.

His hands settled on her waist and stopped there, gently rubbing soothing circles on her flesh as the air shifted around them and Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder worriedly, "Master?"

He took her hand into his and kissed the back and inside of it affectionately, closing his eyes, "Aoi…please, tell me if you really want this. We can wait, it's no hurry or problem at all," his other hand rested upon her slightly flushed cheek, "I want only the best for my wife,"

Aoi smiled, grasping the hand on her cheek and kissing it in return, "You're so silly master, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want this, _you_ ," her eyes shone with affection and the small light from the oil lamp in the room, "You always gave me a choice, whether or not I've realized it until later, you never forced the marriage upon me. You didn't care for my grandfather's debt in the first place, you always left me a choice,"

He chuckled softly, "Of course, I'm-"

Aoi smiled, "A different kind of ayakashi than the rest," she leaned in close to rub her cheek against his own, "I'm sorry I teased you so meanly all these times,"

He took a sharp breath, his hand on her waist trembling slightly, "You're teasing me right now, you know,"

Aoi giggled despite the blush on her face, whispering against the heating skin of his pale neck, "Maybe," her voice was light and playful but she yelped in surprise when she suddenly lost her balance, her back flat on the futon, her head painlessly hitting the soft pillow beneath.

The master was staring at her from above, "You little minx,"

Aoi flushed darkly, giggling, "Don't forget, I'm not the only one that's teasing,"

Her eyes betrayed her and trailed over the hint of bare skin his half opened kimono revealed, the skin pale over the expanse of hard planes and firm hills of muscle lining his lithe figure.

She never would have guessed his physique, at least not from the large robes he constantly wore and the fish peddlers outfit had made him appear like a stick.

At her own thoughts, she laughed out loud, causing the ogre above her to raise an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh? Something funny?" he smiled.

Aoi shook her head, hiding her face with her hands, "I was just t-thinking…of how the clothes you wore as a fish peddler made you look as thin as a twig," she laughed even louder when he grimaced, the same expression he had when she had likened him to Shiro once.

He sighed deeply, "How cruel you are my precious ogre bride," he shook his head.

Aoi's laughter died down into giggles, her hands coming to cradle his cheeks gently, "It's the truth. Besides, you teased me plenty enough before,"

He smirked, "Not enough I suppose," he leaned down, the air turning serious between them once again and Aoi froze, her skin prickling the closer he came and her heart hammered in her chest, the blood rushing loudly in her ears.

"Master?" her voice was a mere whisper into the quiet room, but she knew he heard her loud and clear.

"Hmmm?" he hummed lowly, not touching her, but remaining a few millimeters away from her skin, observing, savoring, _taking her in._

When he came to her ear, he allowed his nose to touch it just so and she jumped and gasped, her hands gripping the bedsheets beneath her reflexively, "M-Mast-"

"Shhh…it's alright Aoi…" his nose traced the heated expanse of her skin, down her cheek, playfully rubbing his nose against her own one, making her giggle before making her gasp again sharply when his nose prompted goosebumps to erupt from her skin where he touched her neck.

Her body felt zapped with electricity when his tongue, warm and soft and _wet_ trailed a sinful path towards her collarbone, over the lightly protruding bone, up towards her other ear, teasingly flicking his tongue.

Her hands encircled his broad back and her nails reflexively dug into his shoulders at the sensations, his sharp intake of breath causing her eyes to fly open in alarm, "Master did I hurt you?"

She looked at his face, slightly flushed, gaze dark and intense.

Didn't she feed him an hour ago? He suddenly looked very hungry.

Aoi swallowed thickly.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled, taking in the redness of her face with a satisfied smile.

She pouted, "Stop looking at me like I'm food, master you ate an hour ago!" she covered her eyes with her hands shyly.

Odanna gently pried her hands away and when Aoi's gaze landed upon him, she understood.

He licked his lips, swallowing, his voice rough and low, "It seems like I'm hungry again…" he leaned down, the barest hint of sharp teeth peeking forth as it caught the candlelight and his red eyes held her captive, "And can finally enjoy my favorite food,"

Aoi licked her lips, suddenly feeling hungry herself.

...Opinions? (embarrassed smile)


	24. A Drink among Friends

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **FairyGirl34:** I feel the same whenever I see reviews, it just really makes my day :3

 **PrincessSohma:** haha of course not. Along this morning I wrote about 5 prompts on my phone (my notes) and I'm planning to publish them either today or tomorrow, so I as long as I have imagination and inspiration and you support, I don't think this will end anytime soon haha.

 **Guest:** Hehe thanks, I think so too, although I found a really good M-rated story on AO3 far better than I could ever write and I get inspiration to try and write more.

 **Dauntlessofthesea:** Thank you very much :) Eh, I'm not the best at writing in the M-rated department, though I could try and improve (I strangely received many requests for it so there's hope for that ^ . ^ )

 **Shizuku-san:** (cries silently) Shizuku-chan, thank you so much (bows) Thank you for enjoying my stories so far to check on them regularly, god I usually do that to stories I really love and adore, so I feel so honored to feel the same treatment from my fellow readers T_T AMAZING REVIEW AS ALWAYS! (cries)

 **Prompt: Matsuba and Odanna share a drink celebrating the master's upcoming wedding with Aoi.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **NOTE: If you find any mistakes in my writing, don't hesitate to inform me, English isn't my first language so I'm always bound to do some mistakes ^^**

* * *

 **A Drink among Friends**

Matsuba and Odanna each sipped their sake, Odanna more slowly than the already slightly intoxicated tengu master before him, whose aged faced already showed the tiniest signs of a growing redness taking over it.

Odanna smoked his kiseru but set it down after a while, his gaze growing thoughtful as a memory entered his mind at that moment.

 _"_ _You know, Aoi is way better off marrying one of my sons!"_

He stiffened, it had been the last time Matsuba and him had shared a drink before both had been too busy to repeat the occasion, with all the events surrounding not only Mt. Shumon but also Tenjin'ya and Orio'ya months back.

Just like last time, the tengu master of Mt. Shumon was slightly drunk, but the circumstances were different.

Odanna grew thoughtful at the memories from the last time they drank together and Matsuba, despite his mildly inebriated state, picked up on it, "Oi, oi, oi what's this? Where is the joy? You're getting married for goodness sake!" he grinned widely, lifting his drink in joy.

The ogre god smiled, "I am and believe me I'm happy more than words could ever suffice to describe…" he looked at the sake bottle on the table, "I just thought about the last time we drank like this,"

Matsuba suddenly grew quiet, setting his cup down, "Aye…" and suddenly, he bowed his head and Odanna's eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected action.

"Lord Matsuba-"

"I apologize, master innkeeper, for my words that day," his hands gripped his knees as he kept his head respectfully bowed, "I had been under the impression marrying you against her will had been a grave mistake, I was blinded by my immediate affection for Aoi, as if she were my very own granddaughter and the situation she was in," he sighed.

Odanna looked at him, "You don't have to apologize, you spoke your mind, nobody should apologize for that," a frown marred his handsome face, "…What do you think now?" he met the old tengu's gaze seriously.

A minute of silence passed before Matsuba sipped a bit of his sake and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand, "While you may be right, everyone is entitled to their own opinions and beliefs and should freely express them…" he coughed into his fist, "However, not when it hurts somebody's feelings, for that I apologize," he smiled then however, "I'm thankful I hadn't followed through with that, otherwise I never would have seen my sweet Aoi as happy as she is now,"

The master's eyes grew wide, staring at Matsuba in surprise, "You…think so?"

The old tengu laughed, "I know so. You may have started in not the best of terms, but…you're not a cruel ayakashi," his expression softened, "Just like Aoi is not just any kind of human. In the time I've observed your interactions, I could tell how much you cared," he locked gazes with the ogre, "And how much she cared for you," a blush rose on the master's cheeks and he cleared his throat.

The old tengu laughed, "Rumors travel far and wide, master, and Raiju's demise has made the rounds even quicker than his lightning," he winked with a grin.

Odanna sighed, "I feel no remorse for what I've done, all I feel is contempt for not dealing further damage other than threatening and banning him,"

Matsuba's expression suddenly darkened in glee, "Oh? So, he's still around, huh? Maybe I should send out some of my guards to scout for the little beast and deal my own punishment," an unbidden shiver raced down Odanna's spine, the tengu were known for their…tactics during war times, especially torture tactics. He would not doubt they might do a far better job at it than himself.

"Do you take kindly to guests who wish to watch?" Odanna innocently sipped his sake despite the dark nature of his request.

Matsuba laughed out loud and grinned cheerfully, "Of course! I'll notify you immediately once I get ahold of the little lightning rat," they both chuckled amicably, pushing their drinks together in a toast.

Odanna smiled, "Say, isn't Hatori courting a lady by now?"

Matsuba grimaced and crossed his arms in dismay, "Argh, that aloof son of mine…he's every bit the wandering spirit I used to be back in my prime, not my proudest trait I've passed on unfortunately. Never has a lady caught his fancy before, despite all the beauties among the tengus," he sighed in exasperation.

Odanna chuckled in amusement, "If I may offer my limited knowledge, I think his lady just may not turn out to be a tengu, after all,"

Matsuba rose an eyebrow, "What makes you say that, ogre god?"

Odanna smiled knowingly, "Aoi has been dropping me some hints about Hatori often visiting Tenjin'ya," he sipped his drink slowly, "More commonly in the company of a certain snow woman I know," his grin was hidden by the sake cup still at his lips.

Matsuba froze before slapping a hand to his face, "Sasara give me strength, that boy will be the death of me,"

Odanna laughed.

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing everyone! :)**


	25. A Friendship Past

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just want to announce that I may not update as regularly as before, since I have exams coming up this week and the next, I wanted to update yesterday but I had to study, I have a bit of time off now so…enjoy! :3

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** More than one? HA! I have well over 700 ideas stored in my phone alone (at least 25 of them Kakuriyo related) so I think it will still be a while before I decided to end this series of one shots ;)

 **Cleidescully:** You're so very welcome! :3 I'm glad you enjoyed it! I may just write a bit more one shots leaning towards the M rating, but nothing too explicit.

 **Rito Dey:** haha I thought of including more side characters in the mix, so it's not purely Odanna & Aoi…not that I would necessarily mind ^_^

 **Nure Onna:** Oh my god! INSPIRATION STRIKES! I just may write it today if I finished another reader prompt, oh jeez this amazing review section will be the death of me :3

 **Kiriaki:** ** _N-NANI?!_** (faints dramatically) Oh sweet baby demon don't give me these cuteness induced heart attacks! (hides face) Eh, to be honest, I've written stories (crappy ones) since I was 7, thankfully a few years ago, they turned out half-decent ^ _ ^ Honestly, don't let people talk down to you, if you want to write you can, I also continue to write despite most of my stories being lower than average at best XD.

 **Shizuku-san:** (fights back tears of joy) ….(bows) Honestly, thank you! I always feel so guilty for not updating my other stories, but reading such wonderful reviews always gives me the inspiration and push to write more, just like with the other authors. Heh, I was thinking of adding more characters (but still writing Odanna & Aoi too) in future chapters.

* * *

 **Note: Before I forget, I sometimes post small, mini spoilers for future chapters on any of my other accounts (like Instagram, Tumblr or WeHeartIt more commonly) so if it takes me longer to update, there are probably a few hints for future chapters somewhere! ;) :D**

 **Prompt: Odanna reminiscing about Shiro.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Inspiration for the quote (** ** _italics_** **):** James T. Kirk's original quote about Spock: " _Of my friend, I can only say this…of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most… Human."_

* * *

 **A Friendship Past**

 _Of all the souls and wandering spirits I have encountered in my hundred years of life, his was the most…human._

Odanna quietly sipped his drink, herbal tea Aoi had made for him earlier, talking about how he was drinking too often with the other Hachiyo's on their meetings. Not that she knew he always watered down the strong sake they would consume, leaving the other Hachiyo's mildly inebriated, except for Ranmaru, who had usually turned down the "filthy smelling concoctions" from the sweetly smiling ayakashi females handing them out, claiming they would only 'poison' him.

With a small smile, thinking of Aoi, Odanna took another sip, looking at the shogi board in the corner of the room, a fond but old memory resurfacing in his mind.

Shiro had used to bring various board games with him whenever he came to Tenjin'ya to rest from his travels, they usually involved a great deal of drinking and little with actually playing the game, but every once and a while, the man would favor the shogi board over a cup of sake.

 _Shiro…_

Odanna frowned, remembering the last time he'd seen the man alive, a few grey hairs growing on his aging head, a few more wrinkles, but an undying flame of passion always present in his heart and eyes.

 _"_ _Oh? You're leaving us already? You usually stay for a week,"_

 _"_ _Sorry to disappoint master, but it's time for me to head back,"_

Odanna remembered how surprised he had felt at the declaration, coming out of nowhere, unannounced, unexpected.

Typical of Shiro.

 _"_ _Head back?"_

 _"_ _To the apparent realm, there's something I need to take care of there,"_

Odanna had thought back then it had been either gambling debts or even women, but Shiro's answer had taken him aback.

 _"_ _Oh? Could it be a long lost wife I hadn't heard of or perhaps your gambling debts?"_

Shiro had grinned, it was a genuine grin, " _Not quite, it's actually a little girl,"_ with a knowing look in his eyes, Shiro waved as he walked away.

 _"_ _Little girl? Wait, Shiro-"_

 _"_ _You know what to do, don't you? It's been you who told me of her whereabouts in the first place, ogre god,"_ his expression had softened then, a look Odanna had never seen before, it almost seemed fatherly, " _I'll forever be in your debt, one I can never hope to repay not even in a hundred lifetimes, should something happen to me, you know what you agreed to,"_

Odanna gripped the cup of his tea, his eyes crinkling, "Shiro…" his whisper carried into the dark night, the soft rustling of the trees and the near to silent footsteps of his kamaitachi guards patrolling the area the only sounds picked up by his keen hearing.

The ogre god took another larger sip of the herbal tea, staring down at the little bit of liquid that remained, thinking of another memory.

This one was always dark, filled with darkness save for the interruptions of white flashing across the sky and the booming sounds accompanied with thunder.

" _Don't worry, you don't have to be scared any longer,"_

Odanna closed his eyes, reminiscing.

"It's me who owes a debt to you this time Shiro, one I can never hope to repay in kind," his gaze softened when he opened his eyes again and there was a soft knock on his door, "Yes?" he already knew who it was.

Balancing a small tray in one hand, Aoi stepped inside and closed the door, walking over towards him and seating herself opposite of him, closer than usual, but still so far away, "I figured you must be hungry, so I fixed us a quick snack," Aoi smiled brightly, as she always did at the prospect of food and handed him a small dish of two rice balls, a small bowl of soup with a chicken-smelling base and a fruit mitsumame.

Odanna smiled, a delightful twinkle in his eyes at the small but colorful and no doubt delicious food in front of him, "Now I feel spoiled," he took the offered meal with a big grin.

Aoi smiled back, "Hush," before grabbing her own onigiri and starting to eat.

"These taste delicious, you should permanently include them in Moonflower's menu, they will no doubt attract many more curious customers willing to try our food," Odanna was chewing happily on his onigiri, his heart warming at the delicious taste and the soft, small smile on Aoi's face.

"You say that about all of my food, master," Aoi giggled, shaking her head.

The master innkeeper smiled warmly, his gaze fixed upon her, "That's because I enjoy anything you cook, Aoi,"

He could see his intense gaze made her flustered and he couldn't help but chuckle, feeling the smallest twinge of satisfaction, "For an ogre ayakashi, you sure know your way with words, don't you?" Aoi giggled and he chuckled.

"I'm hurt, do you think so lowly of my kind as to say that?" He rose a brow curiously.

Aoi quickly shook her head, "No, no! Of course not! Master, stop putting words into my mouth!"

He laughed at her hurried apologies, watching her with a fond smile and a too fast beating heart.

 _Shiro…thank you._

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


	26. Thinking of HimHer

**Prompt: Odanna thinks about Aoi. Aoi thinks about the master.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **NOTE: I sometimes post "spoilers" on any of my accounts (mainly either WeHeartIt or Instagram) about upcoming chapters (like the one about "Thinking of Him/Her" if you've seen it :)**

* * *

 **Thinking of Him/Her**

She was bowing down to the guests she escorted outside Moonflower, thanking them sincerely for their patronage and wishing them a good night as they walked back to Tenjin'ya.

He noticed the strands of hair falling from her bun, framing her face and partly falling into her eyes as she brushed them away absently, rubbing the sweat from her forehead.

It had been a tiring and particularly busy day at Moonflower, at one point, Aoi's guests even had to dine at the chief chef's dining hall and outside, where Ginji and Akatsuki had prepared sets of stools and desks in a rush.

She had been thinking of extending the eating accommodations to outside as well, setting up garden chairs and long tables to fit several people on it, since most who came to the eatery were increasingly families or larger groups of friends. It was also the perfect season for it, the upcoming harvest festival was drawing nigh, another reason why so many people practically flooded both the inn and the eatery.

The lines around her eyes were drawn tight in concentration and strain, her kimono was slightly disheveled from labor, the small cloth tucked into the waistband of the kimono looked well used and suffered bits and specks of food.

Despite her exhausted state, she still looked as radiant as ever, the determination in her eyes not faltering once as she turned and headed back inside.

Odanna smiled, staring at Moonflower's front entrance for a bit longer before his gaze turned toward the sky.

He too was tired from today, he had nearly caused Akatsuki a heart attack when he disguised himself as one of their many kitchen staff and tried sneaking into Moonflower to help Aoi.

Needless to say his attempts had been stopped six times.

Four times by Akatsuki, twice by Oryo, who had nearly sunk into Tenjin'ya's very floorboards upon discovering the kitchen staff she had called over for a cup of tea had been her very own master dressed in a black kimono and a white cloth covering his head to keep his hair back.

The ogre god sighed, his gaze returning once again to Moonflower.

 _We'd worked well together in the southern lands… We actually made a good team._

A grin made its way onto the master's face, stretching it from the warm, buzzing feeling in his chest.

 _I was so happy when she asked me to help her, I've waited so long until I finally could._

 _I'll try it tomorrow again, Aoi won't turn me down that's for sure._

That is, if he wouldn't get too distracted by her during cooking. He'd managed well when they'd prepared the meals for Hatori and Matsuba, but time had been of essence and while he had no doubt that it would get hectic in Moonflower, he'd get too much time teasing her and looking at her from the corner of his eye.

He could already imagine it, him entering Moonflower, announcing his wish to help out in the kitchen, Aoi either teasingly remarking how he had too much time or beaming at his offer to help.

Odanna chuckled at the thought, maybe she would comply much faster if he made an offering beforehand, an ingredient she desperately needed, a recipe idea, that would pull her to his side.

He caught his heartbeat quickening at the thought of making her happy and wishing to be in her presence and the ayakashi had to shake his head and smile at Moonflower's dim lights, indicating the eatery was finally for today.

His gaze softened.

* * *

After cleaning up Moonflower from today's hectic schedule, Aoi sluggishly made her way towards her room, her feet dragging behind her like lead as she tried keeping her eyes open until she changed and made her bed.

She never would have anticipated today to be one of the busiest days to come, the harvest festival being so close was one of the reasons why so many people came flooding Moonflower.

She had also heard the inn was more than filled today, more patrons coming than leaving. It was good for business of course, but she felt pity toward all the staff working so much.

She had even inconvenienced the chief chef for having her own customers eat at his dining hall, something she swore wouldn't happen again. She should make him a bento as thanks.

She should also set tables and chairs outside, the weather was pleasant, perfect for people to sit outside, enjoy the beautiful scenery while they ate, a wondrous combination to enjoy together.

Despite her fatigue, Aoi smiled. Today had been a good day.

When she opened the door to her room, she hadn't expected Chibi to still be awake, as it was late.

She also hadn't expected her bed already made, a small plate covered with cloth beside her pillow and her fresh, neatly folded night kimono.

Aoi rose an eyebrow, catching sight of Chibi soundly sleeping in his small bed as she slowly kneeled down on the floor.

She carefully grabbed the plate and uncovered the item, setting the beautiful cloth adorned with a rich dark blue color and red camellia's aside.

It was a small but tasty looking cinnamon roll, the sweet smell immediately washing over her and granting her a sense of peace and Aoi felt a bit of her energy coming back.

She grinned happily, "Ohh! I can't believe this! I hadn't had one of these in ages!" she mentally cheered in her head, being mindful of not waking up Chibi.

Aoi noticed a small slip of paper peeking forth from the cloth and she grabbed the edge of it to pull it out.

Setting down the treat, she read the short text written on it.

 _Rest well, you deserve it._

 _A treat is supposed to be enjoyed sweetly, I hope you like it._

Despite the card not being signed, she knew who wrote this without having to guess.

Touching her slightly warm cheek, Aoi felt her whole body suddenly rushing with nervous energy, the feelings of fatigue and tiredness completely vanishing.

 _"_ _I can't believe it…the master... he…he made this for me?"_ picking up the cinnamon roll, Aoi took a bite, immediately humming happily at how delicious it tasted, " _And so delicious too!"_

She knew he was very considerate and thoughtful, he could be so caring, but she hadn't expected this at all.

Aoi had to suppress the squeals wanting to leave her mouth from how mouthwateringly good it tasted, she had no idea how he did it, or if he used some type of magic to enhance its flavor, all she knew was she had to ask him for the recipe.

Quickly crawling over to the messaging board, Aoi quickly scribbled down on it.

* * *

Preparing his own futon, Odanna paused when the messaging device to his right suddenly blinked and beeped.

 _You have a new message!_

 _You have a new message!_

Raising an eyebrow curiously, mentally going through anyone he knew who possessed it, the master walked over and grabbed it, reading the words that appeared.

His eyes widened.

 _You have to tell me what recipe you used for the cinnamon roll! It was delicious!_

 _Thank you very much for the treat master! Good night!_

He felt heat rising to his cheeks and he smiled stupidly, he was sure he was grinning too widely but he didn't care.

He immediately produced a brush from the inside of his haori, writing quickly.

 _I would gladly show you tomorrow if you're up for it. I'm glad you enjoyed it, get a good night's sleep Aoi, you deserved it after the long day._

He hesitated for a split second, before finally writing the rest.

 _Good night, my wonderful wife._

Nervously setting down the board, Odanna sat in front of it and waited, staring at it's dark surface after his message vanished.

It wouldn't take too long to answer.

How much time had already passed?

Had it been ten minutes already? Or was it perhaps five?

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it beeped.

Odanna dived for it quickly.

 _Good night._

He sighed, a small smile on his lips.

His eyes widened in surprise at the new script that appeared underneath.

 _My talented husband._

Odanna knew, with how unnaturally warm his cheeks felt and how dizzy his head suddenly got, he wouldn't fall asleep any time soon today.

* * *

Aoi smiled, feeling refreshed and energized after the good rest she had at night.

A small blush colored her cheeks ever since she woke up and it persistently stayed no matter how hard she willed it to go away.

"Good morning, Aoi!" she turned her head at Ginji's greeting and smiled.

"Good morning, Ginji!"

The kitsune observed her, smiling happily, "I see you're ready to start the day! You look really happy, did something happen?" he tilted his head to the side in question.

Her heart hammered in her chest like a wildly fluttering bird and Aoi swallowed, nearly cutting her fingers off with the knife she used to chop the carrots, "O-oh, really? I, um," she smiled, looking back down at the carrots and continuing to cut, "I guess you could say that," she smiled, her hair partly hiding her blazing face and Ginji rose an eyebrow.

The master had been oddly giddy today too.

At Ginji's question if he had a good night's sleep, the usually composed ayakashi acted… _strangely._

He had laughed, his pale face seemed a bit pink and a smile stretched his lips, " _You could say that,_ " he had left Ginji soon after and the kitsune swore there was a spring in his step when he left.

Ginji had seen his fair share of patrons entering and leaving the inn and he knew what signs to look for when a couple is happily married or in love.

Giddy behavior.

Blushing.

Subtle avoidance of answering questions directly.

 _A glow._

And boy was Aoi glowing, fluttering through the kitchen, humming to herself.

" _Could it be…the master and…Aoi?"_ Ginji shook his head, " _No, they would have said that much…right?"_ still keeping an eye out on his friend, Ginji set to work.

 _"_ _Right?"_

* * *

Odanna yawned, today's events having finally caught up to him and alerting his body and mind that it was time to rest.

Another extraordinary busy day for Tenjin'ya as well as for Moonflower, but for some reason, he hadn't felt exhaustion hit him until shortly before he retired for the night.

He sighed long and hard, a small smile on his face. He had a feeling he'd looked like this permanently today, which would've explained the few odd looks he'd received from Ginji and Akatsuki.

He settled a hand over his chest, feeling his wildly beating heart.

 _"_ _Hm…I wonder if she's awake…"_ he was tired, but he had enough strength to still write on the messaging board.

Would Aoi still be awake?

Upon entering his room, which was suspiciously dimly lit, his eyes zeroed in on the floor.

Right there, were two trays of food set out, in the middle a small burning oil lamp.

One tray was filled with small bowls of what he guessed was a type of broth, the smell of it alone made his mouth water.

The other was filled with small, delicate treats.

The biggest of them all was a cinnamon roll, expertly rolled, the fine sweet cream on top made it look exquisite.

A small kettle of what he guessed to be green tea was also there.

Upon the small empty cup, was a note.

Odanna wasted no time in quickly opening it.

His throat ran dry when he read it.

 _I hope you like it, treats are supposed to be enjoyed sweetly, after all._

 _I heard one of the wife's duties to their husband was to pamper them every once and a while for doing something good._

 _I hope you feel pampered, master._

Odanna felt like he could die at this instant and die a happy ayakashi.

* * *

Aoi's messaging board started beeping suddenly.

 _You have a new message!_

 _You have a new message!_

With flaming cheeks, Aoi rushed toward it, shyly glancing at the neat script on it.

 _Thank you for the delicious treats, Aoi. Consider this husband to be the most pampered ayakashi in the Hidden Realms. Sweet dreams._

Aoi pressed her hands to her face, her heart quickening again as she felt sweat gathering at her hands.

With a shaky, sweaty hand, Aoi wrote her reply.

* * *

His eyes automatically zeroed in on the script that appeared on the board he had been staring at for the last five minutes.

A warm feeling spread in his chest.

 _Sweet dreams, master._

He smiled.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too clichee! :3**


	27. Green little monster

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm going over to a different country in the holidays, so I may not update as frequently for two weeks I hope you enjoy this either way.

* * *

 **Oh and I may post spoilers for future chapters on my new Tumblr account!**

 **Tumblr: lady-charinette**

* * *

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Nure Onna:** hehe Thanks! :3

 **Guest:** Aw thank you :)

 **Cleidescully:** Thanks for the prompt! BTW: I already wrote the beginning of the chapter, it will be posted after the next time I update I promise! :3

 **Fairygirl34:** Thank youuu T_T

 **Kiriaki35:** T_T (All I seem to do lately is cry happy tears at all the sweet reviews) Thanks so much kiriaki! I'm very glad you think my stories are good, I still have a lot to improve but I'll get there someday ^_^

 **PrincessSohma:** (grins) Aye…thanks for your sweet reviews :3

 **Shizuku-san:** Oh no, no don't worry about it! I take long to update hehe (hides face) THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH! I'm always so nervous writing fluff because it's still a bit new to me, but your reviews really encourage me to keep trying :3 and married Aoi and Odanna? I love writing them, but we seriously need a Season 2!

* * *

 **Prompt: Odanna's ex-wife pays an unwelcome visit to Tenjin'ya and Aoi learns of a new emotion in their budding relationship: jealousy.**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Chapter title:** The chapter title "Green little monster" as you might have guessed, alludes to the fact that jealousy is commonly portrayed with the color green and the phrase of "being a little green monster" whenever someone's jealous.

* * *

 **Green little monster**

It had been several weeks since the ceremony in the Southern Lands and normality took over daily life at Tenjin'ya and Moonflower.

Aoi's eatery had been lovingly kept in peak condition until her return, a fact she had expressed her great appreciation and gratitude over by coming to every Tenjin'ya employee and hugging them as well as preparing a whole feast for everyone on the same day of their return.

Needless to say, everything was back to normal.

Or at least, most things were.

Aoi was taking note of the inventory when she heard a familiar voice call her, "Hey, Aoi, you there?"

It was Oryo.

She straightened from her crouching position near the supply boxes and spotted the snow woman heading toward the kitchen counter, taking a seat right in front of Aoi with a smile, "Oh, hey Oryo, what can I do for you today?" she was already preparing for a cold treat, but Oryo shook her head.

"Actually, there was something I've been wanting to ask you since you returned but we've been so busy I didn't find the time," a smirk crossed her lips and suddenly, Aoi wasn't sure if the thing she wanted to ask was good or bad, "Since the master's been pretending to be a fish peddler to keep you safe from Orio-ya, how was it?" Oryo rested her chin on her hand, an expectant smug smile on her lips.

A shiver raced down Aoi's spine, images from all their encounters, even the one in the cave, swarming her mind full force.

She coughed, "I don't know what you mean,"

The snow woman whined, "Oh come _on_ Aoi! Spill! You guys were virtually alone, now how was your time, hm?" Oryo leaned forward, eagerly waiting to hear a reply.

Aoi took a deep breath, steeling her suddenly flustered nerves.

The reckless action of disguising himself just to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe, keeping her company, the time they walked through the marketplace, him giving her a hat to protect her, him introducing her as his newly wedded wife to the other fish peddlers as disguise, them eating at an acquaintance of Tenjin'ya, the master giving her a beautiful rainbow clam shell she still kept safely stored in her room and…

The time he saved her from that ogre too and when they almost…

Aoi quickly shook her head, "It was fine…better than I expected actually, if the master hadn't been there, I'm not sure what I would've done. Orio-ya didn't treat me all that kindly at first, and it was horrible being away from everyone, but the master visiting me and keeping me company was something I looked forward to whenever we secretly met at the small hut." She smiled, clasping her hands over her heart, "I feel horrible that the master had to leave you guys with the responsibility of handling Tenjin'ya alone for so long, but at the same time, I wouldn't want anything to be changed,"

Oryo observed the smiling woman and smiled herself, a more tame, softer expression than her previously smug one, "We handled it just fine Aoi," she paused, obviously debating if she should say something or not before finally relenting, "You know we…were all pretty down in the dumps. We had no idea when you'd be back and we all felt a little weird without you here," she rubbed the wooden counter, "We cleaned Moonflower for you and made sure everything was in peak condition, so you could cook immediately once you got back," as if suddenly realizing how much she'd revealed of herself, Oryo backtracked and crossed her arms, huffing, "Well, not that it had been my idea in the first place, I recall Byakuya crawling out of his cave and mentioning something about high repair costs if Moonflower wasted away and Akatsuki kept pestering me about it too,"

Aoi smiled warmly, "Thank you Oryo," the snow ayakashi pouted, looking away pointedly from the happy human.

The wind picked up, the breeze from outside filtering in and a shadow was cast over the sunny stripes the sun left on the wooden floorboards.

Oryo was frozen stiff next to her at the arrival of the customer, a woman, "Hello! Welcome to Moonflower, what would you like to eat?" Aoi welcomed the woman just as warmly as any other customer, she didn't understand Oryo's reaction as she silently observed her from the corner of her eye.

Her hands were shaking.

Aoi frowned, but tried to keep a professional smile for her customer, who eyed Moonflower critically as if she was disgusted, "Hm…an eatery, huh…" the woman seemed tall, perhaps just a bit taller than Aoi herself, clad in dark green and black robes with a maroon sash tied around her waist.

She had a black fan in one hand, her face pale, painted red lips and long, flowing black hair, a small golden chain rested on her head, wrapped around her forehead and flattening her hair at where the chain went around it. Two short horns adorned her head at either side of it.

Her poisonous green eyes bore into Aoi viciously, "Is the master of this inn here?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, he had to run an errand but he should be back soon. Could I maybe help-" Aoi was about to finish her sentence before she was rudely interrupted by the harsh, cackling laughter of the woman.

"Oh! You must be the famous human that's caught the master's fancy!" the ayakashi suddenly speed walked toward her, Oryo stiffening even more by the minute and once she reached them, she was like a block of ice, cold to the touch and frozen to the spot on her chair.

Aoi squeezed her hand reflexively, "U-um, excuse me, but who are you?" if Oryo was reacting this way to her presence, something was wrong.

The woman blinked until she realized she hadn't introduced herself, "Oh! I apologize, where are my manners! I'm the master's wife!"

The blood in Aoi's veins froze and she felt like the breath was taken from her, it took her longer than necessary to finally speak, "…I-I'm sorry I think I didn't catch that,"

The female ayakashi smiled, "No problem, I said I was Odanna's wife," she grinned.

Aoi glanced nervously at Oryo but the snow woman was shell-shocked next to her, like a statue, unmoving.

Aoi glanced back at the ayakashi, "I'm sorry but that can't be-"

"Don't mock me _human_ ," her green eyes, the color of poison ivy, seemed to glow, "How comes a human woman is running the famous eatery at Tenjin'ya, hm? The master should have eaten you by now,"

Aoi frowned, noticing how Oryo's hands shook terribly. Was she afraid of this woman? Aoi stepped forth from around the counter and close to Oryo, "Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" she rested her hands on her hips, mildly irritated.

The ayakashi laughed, "Of course, a human from the apparent realm wouldn't understand," her gaze settled on Oryo, "Why don't you tell her snow woman,"

Oryo's whole body stiffened further, "A-Aoi…" it was the first time Aoi ever heard Oryo stutter, "…Call Ginji here," she glanced at her from the corner of her eye and while she looked afraid, she looked determined at the same time, stepping off the stool and unfolding her small fan.

The female ayakashi rose an eyebrow, "Oh? Could it be you are _threatening_ me, Oryo?" did this woman know Oryo? Who was she?

When the woman took a step toward them, Aoi moved in front of Oryo, the tengu's fan already in her hand at the ready, "Stay where you are or I won't hesitate to use this," her voice was firm, but her mind was swimming with worry.

Just what sort of ayakashi was this that had even Oryo so terrified of her calling for Ginji?

"Oryo, I have the fan, I'll be fine, you get Ginji he's with Akatsuki at the receptionist desk,"

The snow woman's eyes widened in alarm and she gripped her friend's shoulder, "No Aoi, I can't do that! Are you insane?!" her gaze settled back on the smirking ayakashi.

A deep frown marred the other ayakashi's face, "Tch, where is your ayakashi pride Oryo? Protected by a human? Have you no shame?!" she spat venomously and Aoi had had enough.

"Stop! You aren't welcome here at Moonflower or Tenjin'ya anymore so I ask you to leave!" Aoi's grip around the fan tightened resolutely, discreetly nudging Oryo with her elbow.

The ayakashi cackled further, "Oh? A human having the audacity to give _me_ orders? The mistress of Tenjin'ya?"

Aoi's eyes widened, "…What?"

Green eyes flashed in interest and the woman licked her lips, "What's this? Don't tell me Oryo here hadn't mentioned me even once?" she flicked her hair back, her long dark nails pulling them back, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, humans are food to us either way,"

Aoi turned toward the silent yuki onna, whose body trembled, her face looked haunted, "Oryo?"

"Aoi, I've got the latest list of our sales from Byakuya, he was a bit in a foul mood so it took longer to-" Ginji froze at the doorway upon entering the scene, but unlike Oryo, all his nine tails suddenly emerged from behind his back and he rushed forward to stand beside Aoi, his gaze solely fixed on the ayakashi before them.

"You're not welcome here," Ginji's voice was unnaturally hard and distant, something Aoi was grateful for never having to hear.

The woman scoffed in disdain, "I see even the little fox follower is treating Tenjin'ya mistress with such disrespect," she shook her head.

Ginji growled, hands clenched into fists as his tails moved unsettlingly, "You aren't Tenjin'ya's mistress anymore, so I ask you to leave, right now!"

"Ginji, that tough look doesn't suit you at all, you know. Care to tell me where my husband is and why he hasn't yet eaten this human woman? It is unbecoming to play with food for too long," she wrinkled her nose in disgust but Aoi's mind traveled to the one word she had used in her sentence.

 _Husband._

Ginji stiffened, "Aoi is the master's fiancé, he is no longer married or tied to you in any way so you have no right coming here and doing as you please!"

The woman looked around, as if searching for the supposed new fiancé, until her gaze settled distraughtly on Aoi, "Y… _you're_ his new wife!?" rage crossed her face in a storm of emotions, her black claws glowing a light green color, "To think he'd done a grave mistake of banning and leaving me, but replacing me with…with a _human_ is disastrous! I will not stand for it!" she charged then, her claws glowing with a green energy Aoi either guessed was poison or a power similar to the master's flames.

Aoi's necklace burned brightly with color and Aoi prepared to use the tengu's fan at the same time Ginji thrust his arm out in front of Aoi and Oryo when suddenly, a hand gripped the woman's wrist and pulled her back harshly.

With a yell, she growled and stumbled back, her black hair falling over her shoulders in inky tendrils, eyes livid, "So you're finally here,"

Odanna had a deep frown on his face, now standing between Ginji and the female ayakashi, "I thought we agreed you would never return," his gaze was serious, dead set on her.

She laughed, "Excuse me darling for disobeying, but I missed my home," a smirk curled her lips, "Now, care to explain this? You're keeping a human in your inn? Why haven't you eaten her yet?!"

Odanna's gaze hardened, "Aoi is my loving fiancé, I will not allow anyone to sully her name, ayakashi or not," Ginji stiffened, taking a step back from the master, "I will also not stand for disrespecting my employees and threatening them. Our past relation does not matter, considering you're banned from the Northern Lands as I recall,"

The woman scoffed, "Because of _you_ , darling. May I remind you that it was you who abandoned your own wife and sent her away?!"

Aoi moved forward, "Master," Odanna turned his head immediately toward her, "What is she talking about? Is it true?"

Odanna's expression grew grim and guilty, "Aoi-"

"Oh? What's this? Already keeping secrets from your young fiancé, are you Ogre God?" a haughty look was on her face along with a twisted smile, "Tell her everything then, or should I do the honors?" without waiting for an answer, she looked at the human woman behind the ogre god, "You see, once upon a time, I was married to this ayakashi. When I wanted to lay my rightful claim over Tenjin'ya, the arrogant fool had me banned not only from his inn but also from the Northern Lands!" a twisted, wicked grin grew on her face, eyes alight with malice, " _Me?_ His very own wife!" she looked back at Odanna with a sigh, "Well…after all these years, I've decided to return, perhaps my stubborn husband would be willing to reconcile," she had begun walking toward him.

His voice was clear and cold, "Absolutely not," she placed a hand on his chest and Aoi felt a strange stirring within her, as if there was a deep, painful itch.

Odanna remained unmoving but his gaze narrowed, "Why so cold dearest? Oh I forgot, you usually were not a fan of public affection, were you?" she smirked, "As it were, after losing my ayakashi pride and honor as an ogre, I decided to forgive you," her gaze softened, lips curling into a soft smile, "After all, there must still be a special place in your heart for me and only me,"

This time, it was Aoi that stood frozen to the side, watching the scene play out before her helplessly.

The itch in her chest grew stronger and more painfully and the necklace around her neck burned brightly, sensing the intruder, but Aoi was helpless to do anything.

What was this feeling? Irritation? At the woman? At the master's _wife?_

" _Wha…why am I so angry? Of course, how could I expect the master not already had a relationship before…but…did he really abandon her just like that? Why was Ginji defending him too? Why was Oryo so scared of her? What's going on?"_ there were so many questions circulating around Aoi's mind, but instead her gaze remained transfixed on Odanna and the female ogre.

Odanna gripped her wrist none too gently, removing her hand from his body, "Any and all affections I may have ever held for you have died the moment you injured one of my employees," his grip tightened, "When you tried betraying me and forcefully taking over Tenjin'ya was the time I had you banned, so a demon like you wouldn't be able to cause anyone in the Northern Lands any more suffering," his red gaze was hard on her, full of contempt.

She scoffed harshly, snarling, "How dare you, you stupid ogre!?" a harsh slap rang out and Aoi's eyes flew open, "It was in my right to claim everything you owned! I should've eaten you when I had the chance and-!" her words were suddenly cut off when a powerful gust of wind pushed her back forcefully, sending her flying straight outside.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Aoi, who had the tengu's fan raised, her expression was…livid, " _Nobody_ , ayakashi or not, hurts _my_ husband," with those words, Aoi rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and marched outside, tengu fan still in her hand.

There was a long period of shocked silence until another stronger gust of wind prompted Odanna, Ginji and Oryo to finally spring into action and rush outside only to stumble into a very unexpected scene.

"Listen, I'm sorry you were banned, but I trust my husband and in his decisions. He must have had every right to eat _you_ but because of his big heart, he just sent you away to live your life elsewhere," Aoi's fists shook, "I can't believe it…what owner would betray their own employees? Hurt them even?" there was something cold in Aoi's eyes, "I won't hesitate to use the fan as many times as needed until you go away and never return here,"

The ogre ayakashi shakily moved from the ground, smudges of dirt across her face, hair mussed from the wind, "A mere human…just how dare-"

Aoi raised her fan, looking ready to release another powerful gust of wind, but the ayakashi was already walking away, "Doesn't it bother you human?! You humans are so fragile with your emotions, you should be angry at this man for having a wife!"

Aoi took a breath, "Correction: he _had_ a wife and if I recall correctly, you have no ties to him or Tenjin'ya anymore, so you're an intruder harassing my employees and husband and trespassing!"

The ogre woman growled, "Mark my words human, should you ever step foot outside of these lands, I will find you, be sure of that," her eyes moved briefly to Odanna before she disappeared in a green mist.

The tengu's fan dropped to the ground and Aoi took a deep, shaky breath.

Oryo approached her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Aoi…I…I'm so sorry, I should've done something but…"

Aoi turned around and hugged the stunned snow woman, "Don't apologize, I figured you were the one she must have hurt in the past, I'm so sorry Oryo…I don't blame you for anything, alright?" the snow woman's eyes glistened with tears but she refused to let them fall as she hugged the human back tightly.

When they broke apart, Aoi looked at Odanna, who looked worried, "I…I'm not angry at you, I guess. I mean, I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me, but I understand, with a ayakashi like her anyway," Aoi felt that same twinge of jealousy again.

And suddenly, Odanna was right in front of her, hugging her, "M-Master?" Aoi blinked, cheeks pink.

Odanna sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, I thought it best to tell you at a later date," he broke away and Aoi found already missing his warmth, "Do you resent me?"

Aoi quickly shook her head, "Of course not master! I wouldn't have chased her away if that were the case! Besides, I can see why you sent her away, she really is annoying," Aoi huffed, crossing her arms.

Odanna blinked in surprise, "…Wait…were you… _jealous_?"

Aoi jumped, " _No!_ How can you ask that?" she turned away.

Odanna walked around her and stared into her face with a smirk, "My lovely wife turned as violent and mean as an ogre bride because she was jealous," he laughed loudly.

The woman batted at his kimono lightly, "Hey! Don't pretend you weren't jealous of Ginji in the past master!" Aoi growled.

Ginji smiled nervously in the back, "Uh…you were jealous master?" his ears flattened to his head.

The ogre god cleared his throat, "Well…only because you were able to help Aoi cook in the kitchen whenever you wanted,"

Aoi smiled triumphantly, "I guess we both were a little jealous," she nudged him gently.

Odanna chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder, kissing her forehead, "Yes, I guess we both were,"

They smiled.

 **Thanks for reading!**

Next chapter: **Prompt: He would become a monster for her, he would be their worst nightmare, but to her he is still a gentleman, he is still her husband, he is still the master.**


	28. A Demon, A Husband

**Prompt:** **He would become a monster for her, he would be their worst nightmare, but to her he is still a gentleman, he is still her husband, he is still the master.**

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **PrincessSohma:** haha Thank you so much! Always a joy to read your reviews! I wish you happy holidays too! :)

 **FairyGirl34:** Ohhh that's a very interesting idea! *.* I'm on board! I promise to write it as soon as Christmas prompts are done! Should I send you previews of what I write or can it be a surprise? P.S. Is it set in MODERN age or can it be like during the Feudal Era of Japan (way in the past)?

 **Rito Dey:** Thank you! I will!

 **Riddhi Khilnani:** Hi there! Thanks so much for the lovely review, I really appreciate it :) haha I'm glad you like my story, I hope it won't get too boring the more I write. Hope you will also like this chapter!

 **Shizuku-san:** (hides face) Oh god, I always have to fangirl so hard whenever I get reviews, thank you! (bows) Personally, I always am irked that female characters don't get the chance to shine or defend themselves in anime/movies/media in general, so whenever I write them, I mostly try to give them a chance to fight back (when/if they can). It also didn't really feel right writing Aoi off as defenseless so I had her wipe the floor with her ^^

 **kiriaki:** haha Thank you and that's fine! :3

 **A Demon, a Husband**

The ayakashi stared up at the beast nearly choking him, claws scratching at pale wrists to release him, but they only tightened their crushing grip on his throat, "Ssss-s-stupid ogg-gre…ssssshe wwassss….m-mm-mine."

"You had no permission to touch her." The voice that spoke was calm, eerily so.

A calm before the storm.

The weasel ayakashi started foaming at the mouth, claws digging deeper into pale hands adorned with red rivulets of blood running down their smooth expanse, "W-who…. ww…are …you….you?"

Red eyes gleamed ominously beneath black tresses, "Your worst _nightmare_."

Green flames engulfed the struggling, screaming weasel, claws on its legs tearing at the dark robes of the ogre standing before him, his hand opening after the body he had been holding had reduced to ash in the wind.

Soft sobs were heard in the distance and the shadow of a terrifying demon vanished immediately, all that remained was a concerned husband running towards his wife, "Aoi!"

Aoi looked up, rubbing the tears from her eyes quickly and stood up with Ginji's help beside her, "Master!"

Odanna embraced her tightly, mindful of her wounds, his hold gentle yet protective as he soothingly ran a hand over Aoi's hair.

He locked gazes with Ginji over the top of her head.

Ginji swore the shadow of the formidable demon he knew the Ogre God to be was still there, right beneath the surface.

 _Waiting._

* * *

Aoi knew some rumors about her husband were true, had even experienced some for herself, but she never believed the ones where it was said that he killed women and children without batting an eye, destroying villages and tearing apart families.

Not when she gazed upon the loving man he was when he played with their daughter in the fields, pushing her gently on the swing, crafting flower crowns with her, catching squirrels and other small animals for her to inspect and pet.

He was especially gentle at night, when he read her a story or told her one himself, the love that glowed in his eyes for her was always there, never wavering or flickering, always remaining a strong presence whenever she looked at him.

Aoi knew there were things, horrible things, he had done in the past, but there were so many other people, ayakashi, who shared the same past, that she could never hold it against him. She had done her fair share of wrongs and mistakes, she could never hold her husband accountable for any of his.

What mattered was the man he was today, he came to _be_.

So, instead of listening to the noisy vendors trying to warn her of her husband's ferocious wrath, she showed them hers.

* * *

Aoi enjoyed the quiet atmosphere in Moonflower, smiling at the ayakashi before her.

Odanna smiled back, setting down his chopsticks and just watching her with adoration.

Aoi turned her head, "What is it, master?"

He laughed quietly, afraid to break the welcoming silence they were basking in, "Nothing, just admiring my wife." His emphasis on 'wife' didn't go unnoticed.

Aoi smiled despite the annoyed countenance she tried to display, "Really master, it's been several months already, I wonder when you'll stop being amazed by me being your wife now." She giggled but froze when his hand gently reached for her own and his lips planted a sweet kiss on her hand.

"Never." His gaze was intense as it locked onto hers, "I've told you at our wedding, haven't I? Never will a day go by where I won't be grateful for being able to have you to myself, Aoi." He smiled that sweet smile of his and she felt her face burn.

"And I told you I'll one day turn to mush if you don't stop it with your sweet compliments, master."

He laughed.

* * *

 _He is a monster!_

 _The Ogre!_

 _That's the Ogre God, any ayakashi that never heard of him is either stupid or lived too long in the Apparent Realm. He's one not to cross._

 _That's him, the demon that's said to mercilessly slaughter anyone who harms his precious Ogre Bride._

 _Anyone who approaches his Ogre Bride with ill intent will vanish from this world._

Many people have created their own image of him, based on rumors mostly.

He was an imposing, impossibly large figure, marked by shadows and scars of all the battles he has won. His face was bathed in black and red, said to be the blood of his foes and the darkness that had long since consumed his being, with formidable horns sticking forth from his head, eyes like that of death itself, black like abyss or red like blood.

Claws the size of a human's head, fangs always bared, ready to tear into his enemies' flesh and slay them.

Ginji was well aware of the rumors and sometimes, in quiet moments when he secretly observed the master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya drinking tea quietly to himself, he wondered if at least half of them were true to some degree.

Odanna never spoke more to fully reveal his past, deeds he wasn't proud of or actions that would brand him a monster. Ginji wasn't sure if all of the rumors were a lie, but he only ever believed a handful of them, mostly because the Ogre God himself stated those to be true.

Ginji himself was an ayakashi, he was also no stranger to battles, he understood not everyone had a good past, he also understood how much people, be it ayakashi or human, can change.

He always thought of it whenever he watched the two sides his master showed.

In times of crisis when he rose to his inn's defense before a foe or in times of peace when he greeted them with a heartwarming smile.

One a ferocious Ogre God, the other a kind-hearted ayakashi.

* * *

Odanna never tried denying any of his shortcomings, especially not sins he had committed in the past.

And he also never tried to conceal his darker nature when the need called for it.

Threatening Aoi, harming his employee's and belittling his inn and fellow friends.

His appearance in front of the thunder beast had been long since overdue.

Raiju had laughed, not truly seeing the Ogre God as the threat he could be.

Until he stopped concealing his aura and unleashed it full force.

The things Byakuya had told him that happened to Aoi, how Raiju had chased her through the woods and threatened to eat her, how he nearly did if Ginji and Byakuya hadn't intervened…

The thunder beast's fear was like the very air he breathed, potent and everywhere. He wasn't one to flaunt his power, but it was all he allowed himself to do until the thunder cretin did something punishable by death.

The shadow of the demon appeared again like the deadly miasma Odanna grew up in.

Dark, threatening…

 _Waiting._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :)**


	29. Gifting Day

**A/N: Merry Christmas to those that celebrate! For those that don't, have a lovely day! :3 I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but now that I have free time, updates will come a bit quicker again :3 Thanks for your patience everyone!**

* * *

 **Christmas Prompts are OPEN! COME AT ME WITH THE FLUFFY MISTLETOE IDEAS! :3**

* * *

 **Gifting Day**

Odanna smiled, producing the little wrapped box from within his sleeves and holding it out to Aoi, being careful to keep the blanket around them from slipping and exposing them to the chilly night air.

Aoi stared at the gift box in wonder, surprised the master even indulged in the human holiday of Christmas, but took the offered gift from him, feeling hot in the previously cool weather.

The ogre god smiled, "Open it, as far as I'm aware, it's tradition for humans to open presents in front of each-other." she didn't even bother correcting him and saying each could decide on their own, and she _really_ wanted to open it now.

With eager yet delicate motions of her hands, she opened the beautiful burgundy wrapping and lifted the lid of the small box.

Aoi stilled.

The lid in her hands was shaking slightly.

Odanna grew worried beside her, carefully moving closer, "Aoi?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you like it?"

His greatest fear of her not liking his gifts trumped his fear of looking old. This was terrifying, a worse adversary than any bloodthirsty demon he had ever encountered.

When she still remained unresponsive, Odanna had been carefully reaching for his gift, perhaps too forward or too hideous for her to move it herself, until his world tilted and his back hit the wooden floor of his room loudly.

" _Oof!"_ His hands had automatically grabbed for Aoi to protect her from the fall, but his grip slackened when he saw her on top of him with tears streaming down her face.

His heart clenched painfully, "Aoi, if it's that horrible let me dis-"

The woman atop him shook her head wildly, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Odanna froze from his position on the floor, his brain needing time to process what just happened.

 _Am I dead?_

 _Am I dreaming?_

He had no idea.

"I love it master!" Aoi's chipper voice squealed into the crook of his neck and all coherent thought and breath left his body.

Trying to ignore the sudden warmth in his cheeks, the ogre pulled away to look at Aoi's face directly, "…You…do?" He gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks, making her cheeks glow, "But…you're crying."

Aoi shook her head, smiling brightly, " Those are happy tears master, I promise." she brought forth the pendant, having been clutching it in her hands since she tackled him and nuzzled into it, "It's beautiful, it's more than I ever imagined. Thank you." her voice broke slightly at the end in a soft whisper.

A relieved smile adorned the master innkeeper's face and he pulled his bride closer to him, "I was worried you didn't like it."

Aoi shook her head against his chest, "You're wrong, I love it."

When she smiled up at him, his pink cheeks didn't go unnoticed by her, "Master, are you _blushing_?"

The ogre shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat, "You startled me my bride, usually you're not so forward." he smirked when her own cheeks glowed.

She sat up and huffed, "Well, it's not every day I get such a surprise."

His expression softened as he swept away wayward strands of her hair, " Maybe I should surprise you more often."

Aoi's eyes were warm when she looked down at her husband, "Maybe you should master."

Both smiled and leaned toward each-other, whispering under their breath, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Akatsuki had his face buried in his hands, his face resembling a cherry as Ginji, in his smaller form, hid behind him in the same position.

Oryo laughed, "Quit acting like blushing brides you three, look at how adorable they are!" Oryo's own cheeks were a light pink, more so due to the wine she held in her hand than at the intimate moment between their master and mistress they'd been spying at.

The white haired male, standing a little farther away from Ginji and Akatsuki, hurriedly fanned his pink face, "N-Need I remind you such actions do not befit professional employees of Tenjin'ya!" Byakuya was promptly silenced by Oryo pushing her wine glass into his face.

Ginji sighed, lowering his hands from his face and staring up at his fellow employee, "Aoi baked some sweets, there's still some left in the kitchen if Ranmaru and Suzuran didn't eat everything."

The spider ayakashi smirked, walking beside the now grown form of Ginji, toward the kitchen, leaving behind the half drunk bickering duo of accountant and young hostess, "Say why is the dog even here all the time?" in a quieter tone, the demon whispered, "With my sister too…"

Ginji's ears twitched atop his head as he caught all of it and a feral smirk stretched his face, "Oh, didn't Suzuran tell you? He's courting her for some time now!"

"He's ****_WHAT?!_**** "

* * *

 _A little while later..._

Ranmaru shouted from the kitchen in unadulterated rage, _"GINJI!"_


	30. A Thing called Christmas Spirit

**NOTE: Temporarily** going on hiatus until my final exams are over! WILL be back sometime in late **April or May!** I'm sorry to let you all down (those who still follow these one shots) T_T Thank you everyone for having patience with me!

 **Christmas Prompt: Tenjin'ya decided to host what the humans call a 'Christmas' party at their inn, a holiday where everyone exchanged gifts and spent time together. Orio-ya was invited too. What could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

 **A Thing Called Christmas Spirit**

Ranmaru sighed, standing in front of the receptionist desk, tapping his free claw against the desk while holding Nobunaga in the other.

He looked around, "Is it that much trouble to be serviced properly in this inn?" he growled under his breath, his entourage behind him stiffening as Ougon-douji giggled.

"Settle down Ranmaru, I'm sure Master Ogre God has his hands full preparing everything for the big feast." Ranmaru's ears moved, lowering slightly in submission to his mistress, but nevertheless his ire was bubbling beneath the surface.

Just _where_ was Ginji?

Finally, the spider ayakashi came rushing from upstairs, nearly tripping over the last step as he jumped behind the receptionist desk with a bright smile plastered on his face, "E-Excuse my tardiness! Welcome to Tenjin'ya and our Chris-" Akatsuki leaned down to stare at the back of his hand, reading the word Aoi had mentioned just this morning, "-Christmas feast!" he grinned, taking paintbrush in hand ready to jot down their room numbers.

Ranmaru's tail wagged tensely behind him, "You obnoxious spider, tell me where-"

He froze when Ougon-doji cleared her throat beside him, a calm, deceptively sweet smile on her face. Ranmaru straightened and softened his tone, "…I would like to speak with Ginji if that is alright…please." He was thankful his scarlet hair partially hid the embarrassed expression on his face.

Akatsuki blinked, gaze moving toward the kitchen, "He should be back at Moonflower helping Aoi cook and prepare everything for this evening. If you're ready to help, they will certainly appreciate it." He glanced down at Orio-ya's mistress, "With your permission, of course, lady Ougon-douji." Akatsuki bowed respectfully.

She smiled, "Yes, of course, I'm certain my fellow employees will gladly lend their help." She turned her head and nodded.

Hatori grinned widely and smacked his hand on Ranmaru's shoulder harshly, "Of course! It would be our pleasure!"

Tokihiko nearly cried, "My precious Shizuna!" he clutched at the scented bouquet of flowers he had purchased on their way here.

Ranmaru swallowed, "Very well."

With that, Akatsuki showed them to their rooms, assisted by a few room attendants, and Ranmaru discreetly cleared his throat beside Akatsuki, who was carrying Ougon-douji's bags while the ayakashi went to search for the Master, "Say sp- ah, Akatsuki…will any family members of your staff join this…feast?"

Conversations of the past few days flew around Akatsuki's memories, "Uh, yes as far as I remember. A few siblings of Matsu, Take and Ume will join us tonight. Shizuna's mother will come too and Sasuke's family will take a day off their duties to eat with us."

A wave of disappointment crashed over the komainu unexpectedly, "I see." He gazed off to the side.

Akatsuki jumped, "That's right! Suzuran's coming too!" the spider ayakashi's whole demeanor brightened, a fond, brotherly smile stretched his lips, "The master met her in the apparent realm a few weeks ago and asked her if she would come. I almost forgot! Thankfully I made her a gift beforehand." He sighed in relief.

Unbeknownst to the front desk manager, Ranmaru's entire being froze, his legs the only functioning part of him.

"Oi, we're here." Ranmaru nearly walked straight into a wall, thankfully snapping back to his senses to turn around at a surprised-looking Akatsuki, "Where…were you going?"

Ranmaru cleared his throat, trying to ignore Nobunaga's knowing barking in his arms, the dog was simply too perceptive, "Nowhere." With that, Ranmaru disappeared into his room and shut the door closed.

* * *

Hatori grinned like a fool, dragging along Hideyoshi, "H-hey, is this alright? We didn't even announce ourselves!" the monkey ayakashi had no idea just how often Hatori did this.

The tengu only laughed, "Don't worry, the little miss is fine with this! I've been here plenty of times!" dragging along his friend, Hatori entered Moonflower, following the sweet smell of sweets and baked goods.

Hideyoshi asked himself just how many times was 'plenty'.

Both Orio-ya employees froze at the entrance when they spotted not only Ginji and Aoi, but the master himself, standing particularly close to Aoi, his hands trying to mold dough as the human showed him how to form it correctly.

"…Uh…" Aoi and Odanna looked up, a bright smile immediately taking over the human, "Hatori! Hideyoshi!" she dropped her own dough back on the white surface of the kitchen desk and walked out from behind the kitchen counter, embracing both stunned ayakashi.

Hideyoshi instinctively backed away, "H-Hey!"

Aoi didn't seem to mind, she just smiled, "What brings you two here so soon? The feast won't start until tonight." Ginji smiled from his position at drying the clean dishes, already knowing why the duo reacted the way they did.

Hatori swallowed, "W-we thought to help out!" he scratched the back of his neck, quickly rolling up the sleeves of his haori, "Akatsuki said you had your hands full in the kitchen and we had some spare time!"

"Actually, I was dragged-" Hatori promptly smacked the younger male on the back, forcing him in a respectful bow, "I-It would be our pleasure to help."

Aoi smiled, "Great! We actually have a few things we could use help over, right master?" she turned her head to look at the ayakashi in question, who nodded in return, smiling just as brightly as she did.

Hatori glanced at the smiling fox, who rose an eyebrow at the nervous look the tengu had about him, "I-if you don't mind, I'll help out Ginji with whatever he's doing!"

Aoi shook her head, "That's okay, Ginji was about to make noodles for tonight, there's a lot to be made so he can use all the help he can get." She turned to face Hideyoshi, "Hmmm…. I don't really know what you could do in the kitchen Hideyoshi…" Aoi frowned, rubbing her chin to think.

She turned her head when she felt the master's hand settle on her shoulder, "Why not have him help Sasuke in picking out the fruits in the garden?" the monkey ayakashi warily looked at the tall ogre god, not believing he was standing right in front of him.

Realization dawned in Aoi's eyes, "That's right! I'm sure Sasuke could use a helping hand too, since we have so many." She bent down slightly to be more at eye level with Hideyoshi, "Would you mind helping Sasuke out? He should be outside, if you follow the dirt path up you should turn right and walk a little further ahead to reach the gardens."

Wordlessly, Hideyoshi nodded, spotting an empty basket settled on one of the empty tables, "I'll…take this." He nodded at the duo, before walking outside.

Odanna chuckled, "He seemed a bit nervous."

Aoi smiled, "I'm sure everyone else is too, we have a lot of work to do before we're anywhere near done. Come on master!" Aoi tugged on his sleeve, dragging the smiling ogre god along back to their work station, watched by a bewildered-looking tengu and a smug kitsune at the back.

They were intercepted by Ougon-douji however, settled in one of the high chairs right in front of the wheat-covered surface the dough was on.

Odanna smiled, "I thought you'd join us later." He nodded in her direction, she smiled.

"I've been looking for you, it seems you are preoccupied however." Her knowing eyes slid over to Aoi.

Aoi quickly sprung into action, straightening out her back, "Not at all!" she pushed a surprised Odanna towards Orio-ya's mistress innkeeper, "Don't let me stop you master, I can handle things on my own. Thank you for your help." Aoi smiled warmly up at him.

Odanna frowned, this wasn't quite what he had been expecting…

He glanced back at Ougon-douji, who hid a smile beneath her fan.

His frown deepened, "Are you sure Aoi? I'm sure Ougon-douji can-"

Aoi quickly shook her head, "Nonsense master! You shouldn't keep your guests waiting! Besides, I have Ginji and Hatori to help me run the kitchen." She grinned confidently and Ginji waved, feeling pity for the poor master. Hatori had his arms crossed, shaking his head.

Odanna sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, "Alright…if you say so. I'll come later to check on you." Aoi nodded, shooing him off and waving at Ougon-douji as the two master innkeepers exited Moonflower.

She tried to ignore the sudden loneliness enveloping her, despite Ginji and Hatori's presence in the kitchen.

* * *

Odanna sighed, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

The smaller woman smiled innocently, "Whatever could you mean, dear Ogre God."

Odanna smirked, "Well, I suppose I should've expected one of your little games, it's been too long since you've had the opportunity to prank me, after all." He watched his attendants set up various, colorful decorations they'd purchased from the apparent realm, a fond smile stretching his lips.

The small zashiki-warashi hid a secretive smile behind her sleeve, "I apologize for taking you away from your lovely bride," she looked up at her old friend, "However, there's been an urgent matter I wanted to discuss with you."

The oni's brow rose in question, "Urgent matter?"

He led them toward a more secluded area of the inn to talk in private as Ougon-douji turned to him and bowed, "You've offered a great amount of help during the festival in our time of need, for that Orio-ya is in your debt." Her stance straightened regally and her eyes met those of her old friend, "And I've repaid it."

Odanna blinked, "…Repaid it?"

The small ayakashi nodded, "I believe you've met the thunder beast Raiju before."

Odanna's expression twisted in discomfort, hands tightening within his large sleeves. His answer was a wordless nod.

A small smile stretched the blonde's mouth, "It has come to my ears that he mistreated your ogre bride while under Orio-ya's protection, such behavior cannot go unpunished, you understand." Something changed in her eyes, something that made Odanna chuckle.

"Don't tell me you threw him into the sea to be swallowed by the Umi-bouzu?" it wouldn't be beneath her to do so, after all, tales of her rarely evoked wrath were just as terrifying as his.

She shook her head slowly, "No, he has enough work in keeping the impurities of the ocean at bay."

Odanna grew slightly concerned, "Now you've got my attention, just what did you do?"

She smiled.

* * *

 _In a land far, far away…_

Ice cold water drenched the once nobleman to the bone and he shivered violently, another streak of fire zipping past his bare feet as a booming, commanding voice roared over his whimpers, "I said we need _electricity!_ Do you think my poor village can afford to be without warm food and heat during winter!?"

Raiju panted, using his powers to charge the long wires attached to him, having seen these once in the Apparent realm from an old friend of his. They sucked his energy and transported it into the houses of the small village he was confided in.

His eyes narrowed, "That woman! How dare she trap me in such a filthy place! Once I escape I shall-"

 _SPLASH!_

Fire streamed out of the fire ayakashi's nose, his red eyes flashing in rage as he held another bucket full of ice cold water threateningly over the thunder beast, " _I said work!"_

"Y-Yes!" Raiju screamed.

 _Tenjin'ya_

* * *

Odanna stared at his friend for a moment, sighing, "Well, whatever it is you've done, thank you." He bowed briefly, "I do hope you didn't pull your punches."

Ougon-douji giggled behind her sleeve, "Believe me, the harsher the winter, the more severe his punishment." The ogre god didn't even want to know what sort of wicked punishment the mischievous ayakashi had thought of, he was just secretly glad the thunder beast suffered one way or another.

He guided his friend back in the direction of the kitchen, "Thank you for your act of kindness, however, should he have returned at some point, I would've taken care of him."

She smiled at the bloodthirstiness in his eyes, which was gone as quick as it came, "I'm sure you would have, ogre god."

The master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya smiled.

* * *

Oryo sighed for the umpteenth time that day, "I see you haven't changed a bit, little fire rat." She smirked playfully down at the pink haired girl, who pouted at the older woman.

"And I see Aoi's warmth didn't touch your ice cold heart one bit, snow witch!" Oryo pretended to be offended, threateningly raising her hand where her ice powers started to manifest.

"I see someone needs to cool off!" she butted heads with her former rival-turned good friend, both women growling.

"I see someone needs to thaw!" fire danced along Nene's palm, close to Oryo's glowing blue hand when Ranmaru suddenly appeared from around the corner and spotted the bickering pair.

"Nene, what did I tell you about behaving yourself?" he frowned disapprovingly at the small fire rat ayakashi, who immediately canceled her magic and bowed in apology before her master.

"My apologies, master Ranmaru." She bowed her head deep, until Oryo suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, lighten up big guy, it's me who started it in the first place." Oryo winked at her bewildered friend, who could only blink up at her. Oryo rested a hand on her hip, mustering the Hachiyo up and down with a smile, "Say, how comes you asked Akatsuki if his sister will be here tonight?" the snow womans smile was sweet, at least it looked like it.

The komainu bristled, walking past the two females, "Cant a fellow guest be curious of the participation of more guests? Since we will share an evening feast together." With that, the red haired man descended the stairs and walked in the direction of the kitchen, pointedly not looking at Akatsuki writing down something at his desk.

Oryo crossed her arms and smirked while Nene only looked on in confusion, "I don't get it, why are you looking so smug?"

The white haired ayakashi giggled behind her sleeve, "Oh nothing, you will learn once you're older." The remark didn't go unheard by the fire rat and almost immediately another verbal fight broke out.

"You mean as old as _you_ ice queen?!"

"What did you call me you little spitfire?!"

Akatsuki sighed, flipping over a page to look at the guest list, "This will be a long night…"

 _A few hours later, just before the start of the festivities…_

Akatsuki politely greeted the incoming guests, among them the noble couple Nuinoin and his wife Ritsuko, who smiled and bowed, heading for the kitchen where the festivities would partly take place.

The next guest made Akatsuki genuinely beam in happiness as he walked around the counter, "Suzuran!" the red haired ayakashi hugged his twin sister, who hugged him back just as tightly, smiling.

"Big brother!" she laughed in delight, breaking away from the hug to look at his face, "I missed you so much! I'm so glad the master invited me!"

Akatsuki grinned, "Of course! Don't be silly, why wouldn't he invite you? Besides, this party would be boring without you." He smiled and grabbed her bags, heading upstairs while she followed, "So tell me, how is it back there in the apparent realm? How's Shiro?"

A soft look crossed her beautiful features and Akatsuki was reminded of a nostalgic moment in their childhood where she always smiled so tenderly, his little sister, "He's doing well, I clean the grave regularly and the tree is in full bloom! There are many different people there, I even work in a small café and play for the customers there." She smiled, gesturing to her new kimono, "After all, I couldn't just come looking all worn out, right?" she winked and Akatsuki laughed, "How are you Akatsuki? How is it going in Tenjin'ya?"

The spider ayakashi smiled, making a turn into the corridor, "Fine, we're busy but it's good for business so I can't really complain." His eyes widened when the events of the past few months came flooding back, "Oh right! There's so much I gotta tell you! A lot of things happened since the last time you were here, you know."

Suzuran giggled seeing the almost excited expression on her grouchy brother's face, "I can't wait to hear all about it! Where's Aoi anyway? I hope the master is treating her as well as I think he does."

Akatsuki heaved a nervous sigh, "Oh, I think he treats her far better than you think…" he cleared his throat, opening one of the empty rooms and setting her bags inside.

Suzuran rose an eyebrow curiously, following her brother out of the guest room and back down the stairs, "I can't wait to meet everyone again! I hadn't seen the master and Aoi and the rest in so long." Suzuran spotted many unfamiliar faces entering Tenjin'ya, "Oh, will there be other guests too?"

Akatsuki nodded, "There sure will, friends of the master mostly and a few people Aoi has helped since she's living here." A grimace twisted his face, "People from Orio-ya are here too."

Suzuran frowned in concern, "You have this look on your face…as if you want to fight." She sighed, "Guess some things will never change, will they big brother?" she smiled at the way his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The siblings were just nearing the kitchen, the bustling commotion behind the door alerting them already of the atmosphere inside, it sounded lively and jovial, festive, just like the holiday they celebrated.

Akatsuki opened the door for his sister and the first thing they spotted was the master balancing a food tray in one hand and supporting Aoi's back with the other, she herself carrying a rather large, deep bowl filled with what Suzuran guessed was some type of snack for the main course.

Aoi spotted her before the master did and she beamed, "Suzuran! You're back!" the master tightened his grip on the woman when she moved too quickly, chuckling.

"Careful Aoi, you almost fell." He eased her onto her feet, making sure she had stability before setting the tray down in the middle of the large, long table they'd brought in from the chief chef's kitchen.

Suzuran could see the other guests chatting amongst themselves, some stopping their chatting in order to greet her and she waved and bowed, before returning Aoi's joyful hug, "I'm glad to be back Aoi!" she hugged the human woman tightly, breaking apart to bow deeply before the ogre god, "Master, it's good to see you again."

The master smiled and bowed as well, "It's good to see you too Suzuran, you look well." His expression softened, eyeing the glint in her eyes, a testament to how content she finally was.

"You look well too master, I trust you've been treating Aoi well, huh?" her eyes drifted between them, paying more attention to how close they stood together and how relaxed Aoi seemed now in the master's presence. The genuine, warm smile playing at the master's lips gave her several clues.

Aoi's voice faltered slightly, "D-don't be silly Suzuran, of course the master's been treating me well," she sent an arched brow the ogre's way, "However, he seems to be treated too well lately, master where are the cooked vegetables?" she planted her hands on her hips, despite their obvious height difference, she stared him down.

The ogre god scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "Ah, it seems to be at the back." He grinned almost cheekily, "Well, I suppose even the husband can become idle in the presence of his radiant wife." Suzuran swore she saw the master wink, but Aoi's lack of a blush and almost natural transition in handling the kitchen made her think otherwise.

She leaned into her brother, "Brother, just what _happened_ here?! Are they married already?!" her eyes shot back towards the two working in the kitchen, noticing how the master's gaze strayed to Aoi a few times.

Akatsuki heaved a deep sigh, "They might as well be…"

"Ah, miss Suzuran, I believe." The spider ayakashi turned at the sound of her name and stared up at the blue eyes of none other than the komainu she'd seen years ago.

"Oh, Lord Ranmaru, you're here too?" she smiled, not noticing her brother stiffening beside her.

The redhead bowed, "Yes, we were invited by the Master under Aoi's specific request." He smiled, trying to calm his slightly swishing tail, "And please you may call me Ranmaru."

Suzuran blushed, the action not going unnoticed by her overprotective brother, "Alright, that's enough, we still need to fix the kitchen!" Ranmaru's mood soured at the obnoxious spider ayakashi, while politely smiling down at Suzuran.

"Care to join me for some tea? It's delicious." Ranmaru motioned towards a stool he'd pulled out.

Akatsuki growled, "Hey! Don't ignore mpffuwah-!" Ranmaru's tail flicked at Akatsuki's face, his sister secretly amused at the action.

Suzuran smiled, giggling behind her sleeve as she followed the komainu towards the table, where the accountant and snow woman sat, appearing to be bickering.

"I told you I did _not_ play with the tube kittens, snow witch!" Byakuya spat, eyes narrowing in warning at the amused woman sitting in front of him.

"And _I_ told you my sources never lie, nyaa." Oryo laughed at the redness spreading over the accountant's face.

He muttered something under his breath, to which he harshly got kicked by said snow woman, who leaned over the table, angrily staring him down, " _What_ was that, bookworm?!"

Byakuya was now standing as well and Ranmaru discreetly coughed into his fist, "…Why don't we go somewhere more quiet until the festivities begin?" he looked down softly at the spider ayakashi, who smiled back up at him.

"I'd love to." Ranmaru allowed a tiny smile to curl his lips, guiding the woman outside towards the beautiful willow tree that had grown rapidly over the course of a year, thanks to the fast growing beans the laboratory had developed.

Aoi watched the couple exit from the corner of her eye, the rhythmic motions of drying the dish in her hand never stopping until the master bumped shoulders with her lightly as he leaned over close to her, "It appears they get along well."

Aoi, either not noticing the closeness or not minding it, calmly whispered back close to the master's ear, "Mhm, I never would've thought they would. I mean…it's _Ranmaru_."

Odanna chuckled, "Quite true, though even a dog whose bark is fierce can hold a gentle heart." He looked down at Aoi, smiling sweetly.

Aoi smiled back, "I guess you're right, master."

Odanna looked at her for a little longer, clearing his throat, "Aoi, if you agree, I would like to ask you if you and I could-"

"Ho, what was that about my dear master? Don't tell me he abducted one of your employees?" right, they almost forgot about Hatori.

Aoi turned around, giggling, "I think she was a willing prisoner if that's what it was."

Hatori rose an eyebrow, "I see little missy here is getting bold. Whatever gave you the idea that Ranmaru of all people has a thing for Akatsuki's sister?" the tengu looked skeptical if anything, suspiciously looking out the open door, just so seeing the backs of his master and the young former geisha.

Aoi smiled, "You know, now that I think about it, they do look kind of cute together, right master?" Aoi looked at the ogre god, who heaved a long suffering sigh, "Huh? What's wrong?" she blinked.

Odanna immediately straightened, "Ah, nothing Aoi." He looked out the door, spotting the pair, "They do appear to be fond of one another, I wonder."

Aoi smiled, not noticing the defeated look the master had at being interrupted asking Aoi to dine with him, "Let's see what happens."

Hatori grinned, "See? Why not get involved missy? I bet it will be fun!"

Aoi and Odanna looked at each-other questioningly, before they both smiled.

 **Part 1 finished! See you with Part 2 sometime in April/May! :3 Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. A Thing called Christmas Spirit 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the terrible delay, this was supposed to be updated much sooner…I'm so sorry! T_T I'm not sure if many people still read this, but for those who were waiting patiently, thank you! :3

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Cleide:** Yeah, I saw it on the site, but unfortunately I can't understand it since I don't know French :/

 **Shizuku-san:** Thank you so much! I'm glad the exams are over and now I'm waiting for the results, it's good to be writing fics again :3

 **FairyGirl34:** Ohhh sounds very interesting! I'll write it up as soon as I can! I love your idea! :3

 **Safaia Bara:** Oh my god, thank you very much! (bows) I'm glad you like it and I hope you like the Kakuriyo series and its fandom, we're small but we're strong! Always hoping for Season 2 T_T Ohhh I have so many interesting scenarios for your prompt! Thanks for the idea, I'll write it as soon as possible! :3

* * *

 **A Thing called Christmas Spirit 2**

"You know, it's been a while since I've found myself sneaking around like this." Aoi quietly muttered under her breath, eyes still locked onto the unlikely ayakashi pair wandering towards the lake behind the willow tree.

Odanna couldn't resist a smile, "Oh? So, you have practice then?"

A fierce blush colored the human woman's cheeks and she moved back to lightly slap the smug ogre's forearm, who laughed quietly, "Oh, be quiet you, they'll hear us!"

As they settled again, still watching their targets, the ogre god settled on the ground and rested his chin on his palm, "I wonder how Hatori suddenly couldn't join us on our mission."

The purple haired tengu had suddenly remembered an errand Ginji had told him to run and had vanished in the blink of an eye. Aoi huffed, kneeling on the ground, "Yeah, that did seem suspicious." She rubbed her chin, sharing a look with the master.

They both smiled, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and the light laughter coming from the spider and komainu a distance away.

"It's been a while since we were alone together like this, Aoi." Aoi was sure her cheeks were a pink, if she couldn't check in a mirror, she could check by the temperature of her face.

She coughed into her hand, "Uhm, y-yes, master, it has, I guess." Why was it suddenly so hot? She was sure the hot sun was hiding behind the clouds, it shouldn't be this humid.

Odanna couldn't help but smile, gaze warm as he looked at his bride, "Even spying together on people, being alone with you isn't bad at all, Aoi."

His words made her remember back to a time he'd said something similar, when they had been in the hot springs and ate together.

Her heart felt like it would fly away with how fast it beat, still she smiled, "Neither is being alone with you, master."

Their eyes locked together and both couldn't fight off their smiles, full of warmth and mutual understanding.

"Ah!" a sudden shout made them immediately on alert, both heads turning towards the lake to see what happened.

Ranmaru was holding Suzuran's hand and waist awkwardly, keeping her from falling into the stream beneath, "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I slipped and-"

The komainu was surprisingly patient and gentle as he helped her to her feet, "Nonsense, things like these can happen."

Suzuran blushed prettily, balancing her weight on one leg, as one of her sandals fell into the stream. Ranmaru noticed this and swallowing down his embarrassment, crouched down onto the ground, presenting his back to her, "Well? We still need to see the cherry blossoms farther up if we want to return to the feast on time."

Suzuran's blush diminished slightly, a tender smile playing on her lips as she carefully balanced on Ranmaru's broad back, slinging her arms lightly around his neck.

The komainu was thankful his hair was long, it hid most of the fierce redness suddenly spreading over his cheeks.

Was he having a fever? It couldn't be, he was sure he had been in good health before they made their way to Tenjin'ya.

Odanna managed to pick up on the whispered words the former geisha uttered into the komainu's ear, "Thank you, Ranmaru."

Almost immediately, Aoi's delighted squeak and hands with impressive strength latched onto his shoulder, "Master! Master! Did you hear what Suzuran said?! What did she say? Tell me!"

Surprised by her sudden closeness, the ogre god chuckled, patting his curious bride's head affectionately, "Hmm…I'm not so sure Aoi, perhaps I did hear it…" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, peeking an eye open to look at her teasingly, "…or not."

Fists lightly beat upon his chest, the sight of his frustrated bride a great amusement to his eyes, "Master! You're such a tease! I'll never do this with you again! I'll leave! If you don't want to- ahh!" his eyes flew open at the added weight on his body, Aoi falling on top of him, both their heads falling through the bushes right into the open field.

"Nngh…" Odanna may be an ayakashi, but even he wasn't immune to pain, particularly when his head collided with the hard ground underneath and Aoi's added weight made the collision stronger. Despite his own discomfort, his arms had instinctively wrapped around Aoi to protect her, thankfully only managing to get leaves and a stray branch stuck into her hair.

"Ow…" Aoi rubbed her head, eyes wide with concern once they looked down at the ogre god, "Master! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Odanna couldn't help himself, he laughed.

Aoi pouted, not understanding his reaction at all. They just fell through the bushes, shouldn't he feel pain or at least be irritated? She huffed, she would never understood ayakashi fully.

Farther away in the safety of Moonflower, Ginji and Hatori stood ramrod straight hiding behind the wall, "Did they-?"

"Hatori! Didn't you say you would accompany them? What happened?" Ginji's face was on fire, ears flattened to his head in embarrassment, trying to burn the image of his master and friend in…in _the bushes._

 _On top of one another!_

The tengu coughed into his hand, seeming uncomfortable too, "Oh geez, I had no idea the little missy was like that…not to mention the master too, he seemed so calm on the outside." He ran a hand down his face, wishing he could forget what he'd seen.

Ginji hid his face in his hands, "This is a nightmare! We would need to chaperone them until they officially get married and it's all your fault!"

Hatori sighed, grabbing his head, "Maybe I should've gone with them…"

Both males tried not to glance at the bush again, not noticing Aoi and the master standing up and moving to hide behind the willow tree, still spying on Ranmaru and Suzuran.

Odanna blinked in confusion, realizing the scratches on his head were Aoi removing the leaves and branches from it. He smiled, "Thank you Aoi."

A tiny smile crossed her face, despite their earlier escapade, she was in a good mood, having witnessed a different, much more human and gentle side to the komainu than before. "You're very welcome, master." She resumed her position hiding behind the willow tree, eyes locked dutifully on the two laughing ayakashi, until movement on her scalp made her look up, "Master?"

The ogre replied smoothly, "Twigs." He smirked, fishing out the small green shapes, "And leaves."

Aoi blushed, giggling, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Aoi." Both grinned, enjoying their banter as they watched Ranmaru carefully hold onto Suzuran as she reached upwards to grab a cherry blossom petal.

They were such a cute couple.

* * *

"Let the feast begin!" the chief chef announced boisterously just as Aoi and Odanna emerged from outside, night having fallen by then.

They'd just made it in time, Aoi hurriedly rushing into the kitchen to check on Ginji's progress, while the master moved to wash his hands and help.

Ougon-douji caught his eye, the small ayakashi smirking smugly at the taller ogre, a knowing look in her eyes. He turned his head, thankful for the hair hiding his expression.

"Hey, master, did you see Suzuran anywhere?" Akatsuki was at his wit's end. After his brief brawl with a drunk, overly affectionate-aggressive Oryo, he'd looked everywhere for his dear sister but came up empty handed, "Don't tell me that red haired creep kidnapped her somewhere!"

Odanna smiled, trying to calm the young ayakashi's temper, "I believe Suzuran is in good hands, they should return shortly."

Akatsuki sent him a suspicious look, crossing his arms, "How'd you know?"

The ogre god turned around, busying himself with helping Aoi carry pots around, "Intuition."

Before Akatsuki could ask any more questions, movement from the door caught his eye.

It was his sister.

Sliding off the back of the stupid komainu.

 _That's it._

"How dare you!" with a precision honed from months of intense training, Akatsuki fired a quick web towards Ranmaru, who'd only just noticed the attack.

Odanna and Aoi had noticed the action, but were too far away to intercept it.

Thankfully, Suzuran hadn't grown rusty over the months either.

The female spider was quicker, moving in front of the red-haired male and firing her own spider web, nullifying her brother's attack, "Akatsuki! What are you doing?!"

Now she was angry.

The table closest to them fell quiet, while the others were slightly too intoxicated to care for the sibling's quarrel, that or they've grown accustomed to it.

"Me?! What are _you_ doing on that dog's back?!" Akatsuki could say he was fairly reasonable, but _this_. That was his baby sister, damn it!

The scarlet haired ayakashi immediately shut her brother down, "For your information, _Ranmaru_ was being a gentleman and carried me the whole afternoon for me to see the cherry blossoms and lake when I slipped and lost my sandal! I can't believe after all this time you're still the dimwitted brother I knew!" she clenched her fists, ready for a fight, before a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Ranmaru seemed surprisingly calm, bowing down at the waist in the direction of the furious Akatsuki, who stopped in surprise, "I apologize." It was enough to startle the table near them, seated mostly with staff from Orio-ya along with Oryo, Byakuya and Ginji, "I understand your feelings as an elder sibling, if you feel it just, you may punish me for my behavior."

Ginji was about to stand in his childhood friend's defense, but Ranmaru stopped him with a pointed glare.

It was a tense silence, Odanna shaking his head when Aoi wanted to intervene. It was Akatsuki who moved first, bypassing the still bowing Ranmaru in favor of inspecting his sister, "Are you alright?"

She was still annoyed, but her look softened at her brother's genuine concern for her wellbeing, "Yes, perfectly safe thanks to Ranmaru."

The ayakashi sighed, before rubbing his face and turning back around to take a seat at the first table, still drinking, "Ugh, well, _fine_ , just-just go and sit, the feast already started."

Ranmaru straightened from his stance, surprise coloring his features as he watched the retreating spider's back, feeling humbled by the fact even a proud brother such as him could see reason and forgave so easily.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and Suzuran smiled up at him warmly, "Well? Let's get to eat."

He smiled and followed her lead.

* * *

Aoi breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against the counter behind her, "Ohh, this isn't good for my heart! Now I know why mothers worry so much over their children fighting!" Odanna laughed beside her, moving to stand next to her.

"Right as you may be, it did take me by surprise how quick Akatsuki was to forgive. Ranmaru may have done nothing wrong, but to the eyes of an overprotective big brother, he may as well have." He himself had wanted to intervene, but it was a dispute between siblings, one where a third party had nothing to disrupt. Thankfully, it ended on a good note.

Glancing at Aoi, Odanna grabbed a plate filled generously with food and grabbed her hand, "It's time to join in the festivities, don't you think my dear bride?"

Aoi blinked up at the ogre demon, her heart doing a flip as she squeezed his hand back, "Mhm, you're right master."

* * *

Aoi wasn't sure this was how they used to celebrate Christmas, but she started to regret allowing so much alcohol to flow between the two celebrating tables.

Even the master had indulged, which he very rarely did, to the point he was a bit unsteady on his feet.

As everyone else had been in a far worse condition, Aoi felt it was her duty as the only sane and sober one to drag the master back to his room, least he fell asleep uncomfortably at one of the tables like some else did.

She couldn't shake off the cute moments she'd witnessed despite all the alcohol and food, she wished she had brought a camera from the apparent realm, just so she could photograph it and keep the memory.

Ginji and Ranmaru had engaged in a friendly sake drinking competition, of who Ginji quickly lost due to his low tolerance, with Suzuran replacing Ranmaru's sake with water to prevent said komainu to feel terrible in the morning. The cute, affectionate nuzzle from the big red haired ayakashi she got in return made the light flush on her cheeks spread all the way to the tips of her ears.

Akatsuki had been too occupied with a drunk, overly clingy Oryo, who, while clutching his arm and nearly half undressing his yukata, was also threatening to freeze him if he tried anything funny.

Byakuya had been drunkenly dancing in the field with the tube kittens, too drunk to care about his secret, not that anyone would remember it due to everyone's own intoxication.

Hatori had been a calm drunk, much to everyone's surprise. He'd played shogi against the chief chef and Nene, both mildly buzzed from alcohol. None of them won, some pieces missing and the board half destroyed after chief chef took out his frustration on it after apparently 'losing', all the while Hatori and Nene calmly drinking their "rice juice".

Still, despite all the escapades that happened, it had been a fun and joyous occasion. She felt warm from the small amount of sake she had indulged in and warm from celebrating with all her friends. There had been no major fights and everyone had gotten along.

A sudden hiccup made Aoi freeze in her tracks, only to spot Ougon-douji peacefully sitting on the receptionist desk, sipping from a sake cup.

Aoi had no idea even the mysterious innkeeper of Orio-ya would get intoxicated, if the blush on her cheeks and the hiccup she heard were any indicators.

Despite the ayakashi probably not even noticing her, Aoi bowed her head in greeting, nearly dropping Odanna in the process, before heaving him up and resuming her wobbly walk back towards his room.

Ougon-douji opened her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

Humans were quite the mysterious creatures too.

She had nearly ripped the sliding door in her haste to get inside, the master's weight proving too heavy for her arms to support any longer, despite most of it being dragged along the floor.

Finally, Aoi was nearing his futon, when a whisper came from the thought to be asleep man in her arms, "Aoi, you didn't have to."

Aoi rose an eyebrow suspiciously, his voice was free of slurs and too clear to be drunk, "Wait, I thought you were _drunk_ , master?"

Odanna peeked one eye open, "Well, I'm not completely _sober_ either."

Aoi's eye twitched, she had dragged his heavy butt all the way to his room and he actually w _asn't_ drunk but _pretending_?!

Aoi deposited the ogre god none too gently on his futon, failing to notice his iron grip on her robe as they both lost their balance and fell on the spread out futon.

She didn't feel any pain, only the warm arms securely wrapped around her as her head was safely nestled against the master's chest, "M-Master." Was he drunk or not? How could they fall together twice in one day?

Aoi sighed when she noticed how the blanket had suspiciously been arranged to cover them both, Odanna's arms still conveniently wrapped around her so she couldn't escape.

She couldn't deny she wasn't comfortable, he was more comfortable to sleep with than she thought, but she hadn't even managed to change into her nightclothes.

As if on cue, her working robe was magically replaced by a softer, more comfortable sleeping yukata, mixing tones of lime green and baby blue.

Aoi arched a brow at the supposedly sleeping ogre beside her, who muttered under his breath, "I won't let my bride sleep in sweaty clothes, even if she did drop me on the floor."

Aoi huffed, secretly thankful for the fresh garment change, "It wouldn't have happened had you not pretended to be drunk, after all it's-"

"-a wife's duty to take care of her husband when he's behaving stupidly." The words fell so easily from his lips, it sounded like he rehearsed them.

It wouldn't surprise Aoi too much if he had, he was odd that way.

Aoi sighed, too tired to correct him and instead, settled comfortably beside him, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest beneath her hand and his steadily beating heart in her ear a gentle lullaby to lull her into sleep.

Not to mention, he was wrapped around her like an oversized cat, pulling her close and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Odanna peeked one eye open to look down at her and smiled, hugging her closer. " _This Christmas holiday should come more often…"_

Two gift boxes were sitting quietly on the low table, Aoi's name written on top of one in Odanna's handwriting while the other had Odanna written in Aoi's handwriting.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	32. A Lover's Spat

**Prompt: Aoi and Odanna have a small argument after Odanna compliments her.**

 **A Lover's Spat**

"Well, you know if you continue making fun of me I'll quit cooking for you and you can starve for all I care!" Aoi was storming out of Moonflower, a dark look in her eyes as she bypassed a surprise Akatsuki, who stared after her in wonderment.

"Aoi, please wait! I wasn't making fun of you I promise! You wouldn't let me starve, would you? Aoi!" the master was jogging after his bride but stopped by Akatsuki's side to catch his breath, Aoi continuing to storm off like a raging bull.

"What's up with her?" the spider ayakashi looked at his master, "Lover's spat?"

Odanna huffed, straightening to his full height and rubbing his forehead, anxiously looking in the direction his bride took off to, "You could say that." The ogre god looked like a kicked puppy instead of a fierce, all powerful ayakashi he was supposed to be, "I accidentally said something that upset her."

Akatsuki arched a brow curiously. The master? Saying something to upset Aoi? He was usually such a smooth talker and charmer around her, what happened? "What did you say?" he usually didn't meddle with other people's business, but now he was curious, especially with Aoi's fierce reaction earlier.

He suddenly looked embarrassed, just a bit, "Well I…I compared her lovely attitude to that of ogres and…she stormed off…" he sighed, hanging his head down.

Akatsuki felt pity for his master, the man tried after all, "Uh…I'm not an expert but…maybe women don't necessarily want to be compared to…ogres?" Akatsuki hastily added, "Not that there's anything wrong with ogres, but I think Aoi just doesn't know our customs here." He shrugged. He honestly didn't know what was going on through that weird woman's head, the last time she'd pulled a weird, and dangerous, stunt was when she'd rescued one of the one eyed girls from falling off a cliff.

She sure was a handful, he didn't blame the master for despairing like this, at all.

Odanna rubbed his chin, genuinely thinking over Akatsuki's suggestion, "Hm…so she doesn't like being compared to ogres…" his eyes suddenly flew open in fear, "Does that mean she…hates ogres?"

The spider fell at a loss for words.

How was he supposed to counter _that_?

He had no idea about that! Ugh, where was someone of the female population to understand this situation?!

"Ah, wait, wait, hold up master! Maybe it's not what we think, maybe it was just a misunderstanding-"

"But what if it isn't, what if Aoi has secretly despised ogres all this time and didn't tell me…" Odanna looked miserable, something akin to fear, an emotion Akatsuki rarely attributed to the ayakashi, shone through his red eyes.

"Master, maybe we're jumping to conclusions…why uh, why don't you go and talk this out?" he smiled awkwardly, desperately not wanting to make the situation any worse. He already brought his master close to despair, he'd done enough for today.

Odanna looked at him, then in the direction Aoi had run off to, "I'll have to." The ogre god smiled slightly at him, "Thank you Akatsuki." Before he rushed off to catch up to his wayward ogre bride.

Akatsuki stared at his master's retreating back until he turned a corner and sighed heavily, heading towards the kitchen, "I never want to get married."

* * *

"Aoi?" the master called every few minutes, trying to determine where his precious bride ran off to, "Aoi? Please answer me, Aoi!" he was getting desperate, worried he might've offended her so greatly it was irreparable.

"Go away master!" finally, an answer.

Odanna found himself standing in…in front of the storage room? What was Aoi doing in the storage room? Hesitantly, the ogre called out softly, "Aoi? May I come in?"

"No!" the doorknob rattled as if Aoi had locked it, "Go away master, I don't want to speak with you right now."

He sighed heavily, heart clenching in guilt, "Aoi, please, I didn't mean to offend you. That was a compliment."

Her voice sounded fierce, "A compliment?! And what is so nice about being compared to an ogre master?"

Silence befell them, Aoi also growing silent on the other side, before the doorknob rattled again and the door hurriedly open, a guilty, apologetic look on Aoi's face, "Master, I'm so-"

"Do you hate me Aoi?" the master's tone was oddly serious but pained all the same.

The woman blinked in shock, pure honesty in her eyes, "What? No! Of course not master! Where did that come from?!"

Odanna dreaded her next answer, "Then…do you…despise ogres?"

Aoi's mouth fell open in surprise, disbelief clear in her widened gaze, "Wha…what?! No, no I don't! Why would you even think that?"

The ayakashi frowned, hanging his head, "Because of what you said I assumed…you didn't like my species but tried to hide it from me."

Aoi quickly stepped closer to him and planted her hands firmly on his cheeks, directing his stunned gaze to lock onto her own, "Master, I'm very sorry you misunderstood my words, I'm telling you I never did and never will dislike ogres or any ayakashi, at all." Her fierce gaze faltered slightly, disheartened, "But…your words earlier…I think you didn't realize what you actually said. I don't know how ayakashi see it here, but with humans in the apparent realm, being compared to an ogre basically means you're ugly, angry and violent. It's always in the negative senses so…forgive me for jumping to conclusions so rashly, master." Aoi's hands fell away from his face, until he gently captured them in his hands.

"Aoi, I understood you misinterpreting my words, but let me tell you how I really meant them." His gaze softened and he released one of her hands to caress her cheek tenderly, a soft blush accompanied by his affectionate touch, "Here, ogres are considered to be fierce yes, but also protective, determined and strong. Female ogres in particular enjoy the reputation of being fierce and independent, loyal and loving at the same time. They say they are walking contradictions, due to their conflicting nature, but many believe female ogres to be gentle yet fierce warriors ready to protect what they hold dear. They're kind in nature, but become ruthless when their loved ones get injured. It made me think of you, Aoi." Odanna smiled, memories of their past adventures in Orio-ya flooding his mind.

Aoi's blush was worse than the red on Odanna's robe, "M-Master, I…I had no idea." She turned away, too embarrassed to properly look him in the eyes.

The master chuckled, gently gripping her chin and turning her fleeing eyes to lock with his steady ones, "I'm sorry you took it the wrong way Aoi, but I can understand why you reacted the way you did, I would be upset too if someone were to say that about me." He chuckled, soothingly running a hand down Aoi's head, "Will you forgive me?"

The woman sighed, smiling softly, "There's nothing to forgive master, it's me who should ask for forgiveness." She stared up at him and Odanna couldn't help but follow his strong urge to hug her, closely enveloping her in his arms.

"There is nothing to forgive, Aoi." She sighed, melting into his embrace, hugging him back.

"You know, maybe next time, I should compare you to a bear."

Odanna blinked, "A bear?" confusion washed over him, trying to figure out why he of all ayakashi would be compared to a bear.

"You always ant to cuddle, you're the tallest person I know, you're always hungry and whine when I don't feed you." Odanna sighed in defeat, he should've known Aoi would use less favorable qualities to- "But…you're also very gentle and king, and brave and protective. Bears often form strong bonds and protect each-other fiercely, they can also be gentle and like to play and cuddle. They reminded me of you." Aoi snuggled deeper into his embrace and Odanna felt his heart surge, hoping she couldn't feel it.

He sighed, relaxing against her body and tenderly stroking her hair as they held each-other, their small argument all but forgotten.

"….But you will still make me that delicious bento you promise, right?"

Aoi laughed.

 **Bonus:**

Oryo arched a brow when she saw Akatsuki crouching behind a wall, "And what are you doing?"

The spider ayakashi jumped, clutching his heart in fright, "Jeez, you scared me!" he straightened up, sighing and craning his neck, "I uh, just make sure the master is still alive."

Oryo cocked her head curiously, "Why wouldn't he be?"

Akatsuki scratched his cheek, "Well, he kinda got into a fight with Aoi, but I think they talked it out by now."

Oryo huffed, resting her hands on her hips, "And he came to _you_ for advice? Tch, he should've called for me." The snow woman was already walking away when Akatsuki muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, right, snow witch."

The white haired woman turned her head with a menacing look, "What was that, _insect_?"

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	33. The Banquet

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm finally back! It's been a long time, I admit, I'm sorry for neglecting this for so long, I've had so many other side projects and RL got in the way too _ But I hope to have more time and focus my attention on writing Kakuriyo fics again! :)

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Shizuku-san:** Ohh thanks so much! I was in a fluffy mood so I had to write some fluff! Thankfully, some of my newly written one shots are fluff fics too! ;)

 **Guest:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And the ideas are great, I'll definitely write them up!

 **The Banquet**

They pretended not to notice each-other's presence as they mingled among the people, pleasantly greeting their guests and engaging in casual conversations.

Aoi never would've thought the banquet the master hosted to be this beautiful and extravagant, it almost seemed too much.

Tenjin'ya, as she learned days prior, had a large spacious room beneath the laboratory, after some cleaning up and decorating, it looked something akin to ballrooms made for weddings Aoi used to see in magazines or on TV commercials.

She was thankful it was so large, they'd needed the space for the many guests that came. Even the royal couple had attended the event, much to her amusement, seeing them enjoying themselves despite their high status.

Aoi spotted a familiar figure at the other end of the room and pointedly looked away when said ayakashi turned around, as if sensing her eyes on him.

Her feet carried her towards the table, lined up from beginning to end with food she and the chief chef cooked for the party.

Her eyes caught movement from the other side and a smile curled her lips.

It was at the buffet where they met and they both laughed at the 'coincidence'. "What a surprise, I suppose the miss is hungry from all the festivities?"

Aoi's smile widened. "It does appear that the gentleman also has an appetite." They chuckled over their banter, too amused to fully stay in character.

"The banquet is such a joyous occasion and yet I see a beautiful lady like yourself all alone?" the tall ogre god smirked behind his onigiri slice, looking handsome in a fitted black version of his normally wide robes, accentuated in gold lines, tied by a gold sash. He even wore hakama and boots, which Aoi had to secretly admit looked good on him.

He should wear fitted clothes more often.

The human smiled knowingly before swallowing down the tempura she'd made. "Oh well, you see, my oaf of a stubborn husband must be here somewhere but I suppose he left me for another." She placed a hand dramatically on her forehead and the ogre before her laughed.

"Well, that won't do. If you will allow me a dance, miss? Until your husband returns, of course." He held his hand out with a wink and Aoi eyed it with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? How odd, I could've sworn I saw the gentleman attend the party with a lady himself." She placed her hand into his bigger one and he gently but firmly grasped it, leading her towards a group of already dancing couples.

He smiled, amusement shining in his eyes. "So, you've been watching me."

She fluttered her eyelashes playfully, allowing him to lead. "Maybe." She smiled when he moved his other hand respectfully to her back and together, they began to move to the gentle music playing in the background.

Aoi giggled as she was effortlessly led through the dance, recognizing the affectionate look the ogre god had. "Master, we are supposed to not know each-other."

He chuckled, pulling her closer to him. "We don't. We are just two strangers who like to dance and have been ditched by our respective partners."

Her laughter rang pleasantly in his ears as he grinned and they danced together joyously, breaking their little roleplaying to bask in each-other's presence as husband and wife.

Akatsuki sighed, sipping his drink at one of the tables away from the rest of the guests. "They're hopeless."

Oryo was standing next to him, holding her own drink in hand as she grinned and wrapped an arm around Akatsuki's shoulders. "They may be hopeless but they're doing one thing right that we should be doing too."

The spider ayakashi rose an eyebrow, mildly apprehensive of the glass of alcohol in the woman's hands. "And what is that?"

His drink was suddenly out of his hand and instead, Oryo's hands were in them. "Having fun!"

"Wha-h-hey!" he stumbled, nearly crashing into her on the way to the dance floor as the relaxed yuki-onna spun him like he usually spun his webs.

This wouldn't go well, he knew.

The night was still young and the snow woman was already tipsy, if the bright red flush on her cheeks and the way she laughed was any indication.

Oryo usually rarely laughed except if it was at something she said or if she was playfully mocking someone. Granted, her icy attitude had begun to melt ever since Aoi came, but it was still largely the same.

Which was why he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she picked _him_ from the whole bunch of males out of this stupid banquet.

There were ayakashi from all sorts of places, even Orio-ya staff had come, Ranmaru was still glaring disapprovingly at a grinning Ginji, who'd whisked away Suzuran and danced with her instead.

Wait, was someone dancing with his sister-

"Come on Tsuki, follow me!" Oryo laughed and dragged him with abandon, Akatsuki having to steel his nerves and feet as he nearly lost his balance again and almost body slammed the ice queen.

This will be a nightmare, especially the morning after.

 **Thanks for reading guys! More to come :3**


	34. The Little God

**The Little God**

"Master! You're awake!" Aoi quickly rushed to the master's side, placing a hand on his bandaged shoulder to steady him. "How are you feeling?"

The master groaned, rubbing his head, hands immediately rubbing his head. "I'm fine, Aoi. More importantly, how are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" his eyes scanned her figure, trying to remember if she'd suffered any injuries before he'd fallen unconscious.

She shook her head, gently coaxing him to lay back down on the tatami mat. "I'm alright, but you suffered some wounds. Ginji took care of them though, so you should be fine, but you need rest." Worried violet eyes fell on top of his head, where there was something missing. "I'm so sorry, master."

The ogre god smiled knowingly, raising a hand to tenderly caress her cheek. "It's fine Aoi, they'll grow back."

She wiped at her moist eyes, blinking down at him in surprise. "T-They will?"

He nodded, chuckling and scratching his cheek. "Yes, but…I won't be quite at full power until then."

Her expression fell again and Odanna felt bad for sharing that information with her. "So, you're weakened?"

He sighed, rubbing at his now hornless head. "I'm still able to generate my ogre fire, but it's not as strong as it was before and…" he paused, contemplating whether or not to truly say it.

Aoi leaned closer, eager to hear what the master had to say. "And? And what? Tell me master."

He cleared his throat, a small pink hue spreading across his cheeks. "There will…I will change my form…"

The woman rose an eyebrow, now truly concerned. "Your form? You will change? What do-"

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly, the master's robes sunk into themselves like a popped balloon.

All alarm bells rang off in Aoi's head. "Master!"

"Relax, Aoi I'm here!" his voice, she assumed it was his voice, it sounded…younger?

The smoke cleared completely and Aoi could finally clearly see the spot where the master was laying on the mat.

It was a child in the master's place.

It looked like the master, but…not?

"…Master?" Aoi tilted her head, insecure if what she was seeing was reality.

Was she dreaming?

"It's me, Aoi." The child – the master – smiled, raising his arms, much shorter arms, up in the air, the now too large robe covering them entirely.

"M-Master, y-you're-!" Aoi covered her mouth, shock apparent on her face.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, I've reverted to a child. That happens to most ogres who lose their horns. But I'll turn back to normal as soon as they grow again." He smiled up at her reassuringly.

Aoi carefully scooted closer, inspecting the small version of her master more clearly. "How…long will it last for?" her hand gently petted his head, as if seeing him for the first time.

The master chuckled. "For about a week or two, depending on how fast they will grow this time. They grow slower with…age…" he cleared his throat, feeling himself sink into a dark place at the thought of him being… _old._

Aoi giggled, looking visibly more relaxed. "Well, thankfully you're not old, master. They should grow back in a week maybe less!" she smiled brightly at him and the younger ogre god couldn't help but smile adoringly.

"Um…Aoi if you don't mind." He couldn't believe he was asking this. "Would you mind… searching for some…more fitting clothes for me?" he was swimming in his old robes and he certainly didn't want anyone seeing him in this state.

The woman shot up to her feet like lightning, already rushing towards the door. "Oh that's right! Hold on master, I'll go find some clothes for you!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Ginji rubbed the back of his head. "That's right…I forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly when his master turned child looked at him and the fox yokai bowed his head. "I'm sorry for failing to protect you master."

The ogre god smiled, shaking his head. "It's not your fault Ginji. I'm the master of this inn, if my employees have to come and save me every time something happens, then I'm unfit to run this place." He turned his attention back to Aoi, who was looking at him with a newfound sense of wonder in her eyes. "These sweet cakes are delicious Aoi, are there some more left?" he cocked his head to the side.

Aoi squealed, finally unleashing all her pent up feelings when she leaned over the counter and scooped him up, the master's wide-eyed face pressed against her chest as Aoi cuddled into him like a mother cuddling her young. "Oh master you're so _cute!"_ Aoi nuzzled his face and affectionately stroked his hair, laughing happily.

"A-Aoi! H-Hold on Aoi!" Ginji, the sly fox, crossed his arms and grinned, watching the rarely flustered ogre become a blushing tomato in his fiancée's arms, "Aoi!"

Ginji chuckled, looking highly amused. "You know, maybe it's not so bad that you're like this master, I can see its benefits!" he winked when the child looked at him, a rarely seen, peeved look on his face.

"Ginji!"

"Look at the time, I promised Akatsuki I would help him out. See you later Aoi!" the fox waved happily, a little _too_ happily, leaving a happily cuddling woman and a heavily flustered master behind.

"A-Aoi, p-please, I'm still a fully grown ayakashi despite this form!" his face was the color of ripe cherries or tomatoes, trying to turn his head so it wasn't fully pressed into Aoi's chest.

On any other occasions, the ogre god wouldn't mind his position as much, but this was protecting Aoi's dignity.

…And his sanity.

This time, it seemed his words had snapped her out of her cuddle mania, Aoi immediately letting him go, causing him to fall hard on his behind on the stool, "Ouch!"

"M-Master, I'm so sorry!" her hands righted his clothes, robes that Ginji had purchased very quickly at the market, small enough to fit his new child form. Aoi couldn't help it, he looked adorable, she completely forgot he was still the master.

Despite his earlier flustered state, he chuckled, righting his small robe. "It's alright Aoi, just… you can do that again when I'm back to normal." He gave off a cheeky grin, innocent-looking for a child, but Aoi crossed her arms with a huff, turning her back.

She hoped he didn't spy the scarlet colour on her cheeks. "Yeah, right. You wish master."

He ate the sweet cakes she prepared, swallowing it down before answering back, "I can't deny that:" he couldn't help his cheekiness, he felt like he could get away with more things now that he was in that form.

Aoi turned around, looking ready to possibly voluntarily rip off his horns this time, or something else, once they grew back again. "…The cakes are very delicious Aoi."

"Thank you, master."

* * *

Aoi and the now child form of Odanna walked through Tenjin'ya, towards Akatsuki's front desk, where the spider ayakashi immediately spotted them.

He bowed, nervously rubbing his head. "M-Master, Aoi, what a surprise! Y-You're here!" he laughed, clearly uncomfortable.

Aoi rose an eyebrow curiously, placing her hands on the desk. "Hello to you too Akatsuki." She noted the twitching of his eye, feeling even more suspicious. "Is…everything alright? We're looking for Ginji, have you seen him?"

Akatsuki nearly jumped, clearing his throat. "Ginji, huh…um…w-well, you see…"

"Hello Aoi." Aoi froze at the man that greeted her.

It was the master.

 _Fully grown adult_ master.

Wait…

"Huh? Master? But-" Aoi glanced down at the shrunken version of the ogre god, who stood right beside her, the child looking up at grown up Odanna as if it didn't surprise him in the least.

"Ginji, you got my hair wrong again." child-Odanna crossed his little arms, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

The master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya rubbed his neck in a decidedly Ginji fashion. "Sorry master, I'm still not used to this form." In a puff of smoke, the master's hair changed, now resembling the more chopped look than the previously more wavy one.

"Hey wait a minute, what is going on?" Aoi glanced between child-Odanna and the adult one, thoroughly confused. "Is…is that Ginji?!"

Another puff of smoke and from it materialized the fox ayakashi, looking mildly embarrassed. "Technically, I'm the master now. Well…until our master returns back to normal anyway." He grinned, ears drooping to his head.

"But why? I mean, you didn't hide from Akatsuki when we came here, so why should you hide from everyone else master?" she glanced down at the smaller yokai, who rubbed his chin seriously.

"My employees aren't the problem, by having Ginji transform into my adult form, we're keeping up appearances. Unfortunately, I have many enemies, as soon as someone notices the master innkeeper of Tenjin'ya being indisposed, they could use it to attack us."

Aoi tilted her head, humming thoughtfully. "But…what about all those trips you take to other places or the apparent realm?"

"I never stay away for too long, that being said, it would be too risky for any of my enemies to attack Tenjin'ya during my absences, since they never know when I might return. Not that I don't have capable employees who can defend this place just fine." He directed his smile at Ginji and Akatsuki, with both men smiling or smirking in return.

"Well, not that I _want_ to go up against strong ayakashi of the master's level anytime soon." The spider ayakashi crossed his arms, scoffing softly.

Odanna chuckled, turning his attention back to Aoi, who looked surprised. "Ginji and I had an agreement years ago, whenever I would lose my horns and revert into this form, he would use his powers to turn into me and replace me until I return back to normal." He chuckled, hiding it behind his sleeve. "However, no matter how many times he does it, he always gets the hair or the eyes wrong."

Aoi shook her head in disbelief, the image of seeing two masters in front of her eyes still haunting. The master caught her look and his brows furrowed in worry. "Aoi, are you alright?"

She placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "I can't imagine having to deal with _two_ masters! One is already a handful." She sighed and Akatsuki laughed beside her, Ginji chuckling behind his fist when the master's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How can you say that Aoi? I'm a good husband! …Right?" at the sagging shoulders and the sad look, all amusement was gone from Aoi's eyes and she crouched down to be at the master's eye level.

"Of course, you are master, I was just kidding." She smiled, patting his head affectionately.

A bright smile immediately stretched his lips and the master crossed his arms, looking smug. "Finally you admit to me being a good husband."

Aoi giggled, winking down at him. "That's only until you go back to normal and being your goofy self again."

"Goofy self? What is that supposed to mean?" The master, despite his fiancée laughing at him, couldn't help but smile at her carefree nature.

Maybe he should lose his horns more often.

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


	35. Front Desk Shenanigans

**Front Desk Shenanigans**

The spider ayakashi tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk, blowing wayward strands of his hair out of his face.

Business was slow today, most of their patrons were out enjoying the numerous festivals hosted in the Ginten district. Even some of his co-workers left to enjoy themselves, only he was stuck with desk duty.

Something flashed suddenly passed him and Akatsuki turned his head to watch Chiaki rush to put on his sandals. "And where do you think you're going Chiaki?"

Shared pain was half the pain, at least there were some of his fellow co-workers suffering the same fate as him, stuck at work instead of enjoying the festivals outside.

The shoe caretaker of Tenjin'ya bowed hastily, a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry Akatsuki, but I promised to go to the festival with someone today! I'll see you tomorrow!" the tanuki waved happily and he was out the doors faster than Akatsuki could spin his webs.

A heavy sigh and a slam were heard echoing down the halls. " _Ugh_ , how is it that I'm the only one _working_ in here?!"

The spider ayakashi slumped his head down onto the desk, silently blaming Ginji for telling on him to the master about him being late to work 'a few times'.

As benevolent as the master was, he always valued hard workers and expected nothing less of his employees. He just wished he didn't pick _today_ of all days to punish him.

 _'_ _Come to think of it, even the master is outside enjoying himself with Aoi! Ever since they go married, he's whipped!'_ of course, Akatsuki would never dare say that out loud, at least not in the master's presence.

The master was benevolent, but Akatsuki still valued his life – and his position.

Wracking his brain for something to do to kill the boredom eating away at him, Akatsuki decided to try and spin one of his webs. Maybe he could create something practical? Suzuran always tried teaching him how to spin vases or pots or those things, maybe he could try that, _anything_ to pass the time until his shift is over.

The phone suddenly rang, interrupting Akatsuki in the middle of trying to spin his webs into a ball.

 _Finally_ something to do!

He paused, hand hovering over the ringing phone.

A thought, a very devilish, potentially catastrophic thought entered his mind.

 _Prank calls._

People rarely called here, sometimes to book a room in advance, but most patrons just came personally earlier. Most calls were from business partners, Orio-ya employees or other innkeepers.

Orio-ya…

Akatsuki grinned, eyes shooting to the still ringing phone. What if one of Orio-ya's employees was calling?

What if it was _Ranmaru?_

Or that annoying monkey.

With mischief in his eyes and evil laughter ringing in his head, Akatsuki finally picked up the phone.

His voice was far too cheerful, maybe even a little teasing. "Yes, hello this is your neighbourhood food specialist ready to analyse any food wishes you may have. For further information click number one, for more options on information click number two and for more daily entertainment click number six!" Akatsuki cackled mentally, ready to see what poor fool has entered his trap.

His blood suddenly ran cold when a familiar, deep voice entered his ears. " _…Is there a third option for 'more professionalism from your employees' or do I need to click number four to get a new front desk manager?"_ panic gripped his heart and Akatsuki nearly dropped the phone, scrambling to grab it securely in his hands before bowing profusely even though nobody was there.

"M-Master! M-My apologies I was just err, doing a test run to see if the phone is in working order! Um, have a good day sir!" Akatsuki quickly hung up, a great sigh of relief leaving his body as he slumped back against the desk.

He definitely wasn't bored now.

* * *

Odanna and Aoi chuckled amongst themselves, arms linked together and enjoying the food they ate after they pranked Akatsuki.

"My ogre bride sure has devious plots forming in her mind. I think Akatsuki nearly fell unconscious when he realized it was me." The ogre god chuckled in amusement, picturing the look of panic on the spider's face.

Aoi giggled into her sleeve, a large grin stretching her lightly painted lips. "Well, I do have to get back at him for insulting my food at the beginning."

Master and mistress laughed amongst themselves, enjoying the bustling atmosphere of the festival and each-other's closeness, the master's hand affectionately resting on Aoi's stomach, sensing the slowly growing presence from within.

 **Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
